The Rules of the Daffodil Love
by dogpoker
Summary: COMPLETE! You never know what you hate until it's gone. She will cry, and he will fall for her. He will yell words of hurt, and she will tame him. They will lose eachother, and Kayla will be built from the rarest of love, from friendship, and heartbreak.
1. I Wish You Were Dead

Author's Note: I swear to continue all of my other fics...but right now I've found inspiration and this promises to be one of the most romantic fics I have ever written. P.S. A lot of the events in this are true.

Chapter One

Hermione was and always would be the original, nerdy book worm. But if one were to look closely, they would see a perfect girl inside her. Of course she longed to have the affection of a boy after Ron. Ron became a star over 6th year summer and was very popular with girls those days, leaving Hermione in the dust.

He came in the room angry, and throwing his books on the floor. Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Is that stick ever going to come out of your ass, Malfoy?" He stopped dead in his tracks, just about to take his tie off. He glared at her and she wasn't afraid of him.

"Did I say something to you, Granger? Look its bad enough living with _you_ for the last year, but if you get on my last nerve, I will make you wish you were never born." He went into his room and took off his tie there.

"Too bad I already was born."

The days seemed to pass by, boring and sunny, and Draco Malfoy seemed to be angrier every day, coming in and snapping at the bookworm.

Hermione sat on the couch with a book at hand. She opened to the last chapter of the book. The girl of course was in love with the person she couldn't have, so she eventually became suicidal and crazy. Hermione could relate to this almost.

Draco busted into the room. Hermione looked at his angry face. "If you say one thing to me, Granger, I swear…"

"You will kill me, Malfoy. I'm so sure of it." She went back to reading her book but hadn't realized that Draco had gotten so close to her.

"I will kill you," he whispered. Hermione looked at his hand, which was clutching a pocket knife. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked back at Draco. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give me the knife, Draco." She always knew that Draco Malfoy would go crazy after his mother became pregnant by rape. She slid her hand down his arm. "Draco, you know you don't wanna do this." Her hand grabbed his but he snapped away.

"I will, Granger. I will kill you!" Draco yelled he backed away. Hermione stood up and tried to get near him. "Don't move, you stupid mud blood." She took another step. Draco pushed her against the wall, the knife just barely touching her the skin on her neck. "I told you not to move."

"You wouldn't want to do this, Draco." Hermione's hand slowly inched up Draco's tense stomach and then up his arm. "You don't want to go to Azkaban." She lightly grasped the knife feeling the heavy breath against her neck. She slipped it out of his fingers and then dropped it on the floor.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes with tears filling his eyes fast. "You don't know what it's like, Granger. I hate my father, I hate him so much, I think about the ways I could kill him every night." He grabbed her softly by the neck and told her these unimaginable things. "He beats my mother and it hurts her and I love my mother and I want to kill my father." Tears ran down his cheeks as he draped his arms around Hermione's slim body. This was the most unusual thing that had ever happened to Hermione. One minute Draco Malfoy had a knife against her throat, the next he was crying on her shoulder telling her things that he told no one.

She slowly put her arms around his neck, feeling his hands slide to her waist. "Can you keep a secret, Granger?" he asked.

"Sure," she whispered not knowing what he was going to tell her. Draco looked at her again and she knew what was coming. He slowly moved closer to her face and placed his lips on hers. Hermione wasn't sure what to do, she knew how to kiss but if she pulled away Draco could react angrily but if she stayed there could be a nasty rumor the next day. He pulled away though.

"I won't tell," Draco whispered. He kissed her again and she returned it hungrily. Maybe Draco Malfoy just needed a friend or a secret.

"I won't either," Hermione said in between kisses. He pulled away and hugged her, nuzzling his head into her neck. Hermione hugged him back. The moment seemed to fade away and tomorrow seemed to have come too fast.

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall finding Harry along the way. "Did you get all your homework done?" Harry asked. Hermione remembered the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Draco had helped her on some of the parts.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard." She said dully. Harry stared at her.

"Hermione, what are you talking about. She said she would let you redo it if you got the whole thing wrong which she expected. You had to get something wrong."

"I might have." They walked into the Hall and sat next to Ron and all his girlfriends.

"Hey Hermione, I need help on my homework." Ron said. Hermione couldn't hear him though. She gazed at Draco yelling at Pansy.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked. Hermione blinked and looked down at her hands. They had started to sweat. Hermione looked at Ron who was waving a paper around. She smacked it away.

"Ron, I'm not going to help you, ask one of your girlfriends to." Hermione snapped. She sighed as Ron lowered his paper.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said. "I'm just sick of helping my ex-boyfriend with homework when all of his girlfriends are fluttering around like little pixies. Bloody hell," she paused and looked at Harry. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Pretty much," He told her.

Nobody knew what really happened to Ron or how he got so popular; he didn't get filthy rich and he still looked the same, his personality was the same as well. Harry and Hermione guessed it was because he had gotten better at Quidditch. And from when he broke her heart the sky never looked the same and the air always felt cold.

Hermione listened to Draco and Pansy bicker. "Don't take out your anger on me, Draco. I wasn't the one who raped you mom. She's carrying your dad's baby, not mine!"

"That has nothing to do with this, Pansy!" Draco yelled. "You're cheating on me and that's the problem!"

Hermione listened becoming very interested in what he had to say to her. He was angry and finally letting all of his feelings out. "I don't want to be with a liar!" Hermione smirked because he was a liar as well.

"Well I don't want to be with a mummy's boy either!" Pansy whipped around, Draco clenching his fists, and she walked out. He turned around to look at everyone, taking a few glances at Hermione. He then walked out to follow Pansy.

Ron laughed. "Well, what a fight that was. Two jerks telling each other off."

"Hmm, I wonder who will be in the next jerk fight. Ron and probably Blaise Zabini." Hermione said. Ron turned to glare at her. He touched her forehead checking her temperature. She whipped his hand away. "Don't touch me, Ron, I'm feeling just fine."

"Harry, are you almost done eating? We should go study for the Care of Magical Creatures test." Harry suspiciously looked at his half eaten porridge. Even though it was gross he still wanted to eat it. He hadn't seen Hermione eat in a while. She had occasionally snacked on crackers.

"You haven't even had anything to eat today, have you?" Harry asked.

"I had breakfast, an apple. All the food here is gross anyway. Let's go."

"Let me eat, you should eat something too." Hermione glared at Harry, but stubbornly grabbed an oatmeal cookie. She hated the taste of them. She stuffed it in her mouth however, showing Harry that she could eat.

"Now I'm leaving, so be up there in about ten minutes." Hermione walked out of the Great Hall but ran up to the closest bathroom. She busted into a stall and shoved a finger down her throat. Vomit came up and the taste was disgusting but it was gone within a few seconds. Oatmeal cookies were always easy to vomit. She didn't usually vomit though because she never ate. This was only when someone suspected she was…well had an eating disability.

Hermione wiped her mouth and the tears away from her eyes. She stuck a piece of gum in her mouth and walked out of the bathroom only to hear the voices of an arguing couple. She knew it could only be two people.

"Why would you do that, Draco? Of all the people, you had to kiss her! What was going through your mind, she's gross and disgusting. She's ugly." Pansy screeched. Hermione felt like she was going to vomit again. Had Draco told on them? He wouldn't, that would pretty much be suicide.

"Draco, we can't be together. You never even around me anymore that's why I do cheat on you. No…I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's over and we're done." Pansy turned the corner and glared at Hermione.

"Don't stare at me, mud blood." Pansy walked pass her and into the Great Hall. Draco turned the corner angry. He looked at Hermione.

"I didn't tell her if you were eavesdropping." He stopped and looked down at her. Hermione looked at his hand rummaging around in his pocket. She knew he had a knife. He pulled it out and pressed her up against the wall. She didn't show any fear however. He touched her face with his cold hand and pinned both of her hands above her head, the knife still lingering in his hand.

"Who did you kiss then?"

"That's none of your business, mud blood." His words didn't bother her. She kissed him hungrily and watched him close his eyes, beginning to feel numb. She slowly put a firm grasp on the blade and then whipped it out of his hand. She pushed him off of her body and ran up to the library. How many knives did he have?

She found Harry sitting at one of the tables reading away. He looked at her, breathing harshly. "You said ten minutes. It's been fifteen. Where have you been?"

"I had to go get something in my dorm. A girly something, if you know what I mean." She said, suggesting a tampon.

"Oh, I see."

"Now, what page are you on? Oh, page 173, I'm there also. Amazing how fast you can read now, Harry. What's a Wonder Toad and what kind of deadly functions does it have?" Hermione asked, turning her head to see young Ravenclaws coming in.

"If it is a pet, it is said to make the owner have a longer life. But if it is not a pet and anyone tries to touch it, it shoots out venom that usually has some type of virus in it. That person usually ends up with some type of a skin disease. Only specialists can touch these toads with the very best equipment to teach them how to live around beings."

"Correct. And what might a Border Lining Baling be?" She looked back at the door only to see Draco Malfoy walk into the library angrily. She tried to look back at Harry but his words still came out to be mumbling just knowing that Draco was walking up to her. He grabbed her by the arm, taking her out of her seat and dragged her to the way back of the library. He slammed her against the wall and she looked away.

"Look at me, stupid mud blood. You don't lead Draco Malfoy on."

"I wasn't, I was trying to protect myself." She told him through gritted teeth.

"Oh shut up you stupid bitch." Tears sprung to her eyes. "Look at me," He slapped her and she looked at him.

"Don't touch me," Tears ran down her face.

"Fuck that, mud blood. Don't try to make me feel sorry for you. You don't know what pain is. Don't cry because I haven't hurt you…yet."

"I can't believe Parkinson would go out with a scum like you. You're horrible. Did you beat her too?"

"No, because she respected me."

"I didn't do anything wrong to you, Malfoy."

"You have done a bunch of things wrong to me. My life is a living hell and you're the devil."

"I hope you die and rot in hell." Hermione mumbled.

"What was that, Granger?"

"I said I wished you would die." Draco stared at her. "That's how much I hate. How would you feel if someone held you down and called you a bitch? How would you feel if the slapped you, if they tried to kill you? I hope you die, Malfoy." He locked his jaw, holding his tongue back.

She pushed him off of her. "You have no right to tell me I'm the devil because I haven't done anything to you."

Author's Note: Yes, pretty sad so far. But the title and the early kissing will be explained in the next chapter if I get at least 3 reviews. No flames please!


	2. Obnoxious Chewing and Moonlight Ripples

**Author's Note:**

**DMHG4ever:** Thanks!

**Catwoman24:** Thanks!

**Ferald:** I guess I should have explained it better, but in one of the first paragraphs, it says: "Did I say something to you, Granger? Look its bad enough living with _you_ for the last year-" Last year meaning it was the last year of Hogwarts for them. He's Head Boy and she's Head Girl.

Chapter Two

Hermione ran from the library, Harry trying to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm and tried to turn her around. She pulled away, trying to hide her tears. "Leave me alone, Harry."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, leave me alone!" Hermione yelled pushing him away. Harry watched her run towards the entrance of the school. She ran out into the sunny, warm weather, tears streaming down her face. She hated Draco Malfoy and wished her were dead.

She ran into the Herbology green house, only to see Professor Sprout looking at her. Hermione turned around and went for the door but was stopped.

"Hermione, why are you crying?"

"I, uh, can't go back to my house for Christmas break. I have to stay here." Hermione lied.

"Oh, well if it makes you feel any better I've decided not to have the test and instead start a new unit on a book called The Rules of the Daffodil Love. It's quite interesting and I'm sure everyone will like it. I know you will." Hermione nodded her head not knowing if she should cry more or be happy the test was gone.

She sat down, wiping her eyes as more students filled into the green house. Harry sat next to her. He looked at her worryingly. "What's wrong, Hermione? Please tell me."

"Nothing Harry, nothing is wrong. Just leave it at that."

"Quiet down, quiet down!" Professor Sprout shouted. "I have thrown out the tests and instead we will be starting a book called The Rules of the Daffodil Love." Everyone seemed to smile and clap.

She began reading the book, but only one person seemed interested in it;

_Winter seemed to turn into spring and spring into summer. But it still hurt to remember the past. The winter was often cruel to me and spring bit at my frostbitten thoughts. But everything the hurt soon faded into the sun and clouds. Flowers started to sprout from each and every corner that I could imagine. I could not escape happiness no matter how hard I tried, for then I hardly knew what it meant. All my life I had been living in the darkness._

_Summer that year was so much different from what I had remembered. As I recalled, that summer was the first summer I had ever experienced my love for the world around me._

_My eyes were covered in sunglasses when they first met his. He stared at me and I didn't seem to mind. My friends were his friends although we didn't know each other. Finally he struck me with a conversation about the environment. I was intrigued and I knew he was smart. His name was Jake and although all my friends called me Jess or Jessie, he called me Jessica. _

_He touched the tender flower called the daffodil. "It's gorgeous, don't you think? Something that only lasts for the summer, for just a little while, ends up being the most beautiful thing there." And that's when the summer of the daffodils started._

_The flowers were delicate, the steam and leaves slender, but the bud bright. Too bad everything only lasted for a while in summer._

No one in the class but Hermione seemed to be listening. She was very fascinated by the book. Everything she knew only lasted for a while.

"If you kids don't stop talking I won't read this anymore and the test will be back tomorrow. My goodness, you're all, what, 17 and 16 years old! Stop acting like your 11!"

"Sorry, Professor Sprout, the book is just really boring." Seamus Finnegan blurted out. Hermione looked back at him. He was such a goody good and so popular that no one ever cared if he said something rude, not even the teachers. He looked at her and licked his lips. Hermione turned around; she figured for a while that Seamus Finnegan had always liked her but never told anyone. She was scared of him; unlike she was scared of Draco Malfoy. She didn't know why though.

Later that day Hermione walked down to her dormitory, ready to confront Draco Malfoy if he had anything to say to her.

She walked into the dark room; it had started raining in the last house. There he was starting a fire. Hermione stood there looking at him.

"A lot of people wish I were dead don't they?" Draco asked. Hermione blinked and put her stuff on the ground.

"I didn't mean it," He smirked that famous smirk of his. It was silent for a minute, Hermione just standing there.

"Why did you kiss me then?" Hermione asked. "Why did you kiss me if you hated me?"

"I needed comfort; you were the first person who ever listened to me. No one really cares." Draco confessed, poking at the fire. "But that never meant we were friends."

"I noticed, you tried to kill me. Remember?" Draco looked at her for the first time.

"I wouldn't have done it."

"Yeah you would have, you hate me that much."

"You don't know me at all, Granger. Don't judge me if you don't know anything about me."

"Hmm, of all people to say 'don't judge me', you seemed to judge me a lot." Hermione told him walking over to the couch and sitting behind him. "Got anything to say about that?"

"I never really judged you, what I knew I talked about. I just called you a mud blood. It's called stating the facts. I did, I didn't spread rumors, did I." Hermione thought. He never spread rumors…ever. He was only telling the truth to his friends.

"Well you didn't have to make fun of us about our flaws." Draco looked back at her.

"You didn't have to make fun of us about our flaws. Just because Crabbe and Goyle are fat and stupid-"

"And you're a dick-wad and Parkinson is a bitch. Yeah I'd say that pretty make-fun-of-worthy for us Gryffindors." Draco glared at her. "And just because you tried to kill me doesn't mean you're nice or cool either. A third of the school would hate you for that."

"Shut up, like you're not a bitch either."

"I've never been a bitch to you. I was just wondering when you were going to pull that stick out of your ass. When you would stop moping around about your dad raping your mum." Hermione blurted out. She knew this would get her in trouble.

Draco rose off the ground and turned to her. "Shut up, Granger! You know nothing about that! Don't talk about shit you know nothing about!"

"I didn't mean it-"

"To hell you didn't mean!" Draco grabbed her by the shoulders, and picked her off the couch. He threw her to the ground, making a loud thump on the ground. He got on top of her. Her heart was beating faster then a sprinter's feet could go. Pain filled her back, he had thrown her hard.

"Get off of me!" Hermione screamed. She pushed on his chest, but he firmly pressed her arms against the ground. She screamed with tears flowing in streams down her face from the pain and terrifying thoughts entering her mind.

"You want to feel how it is to be raped, Granger. Then watch your days slowly die down? You want to cry every day? Tell your friends, watch them mope around, feeling depressed for you. They'll want to kill me, won't they, Granger? You'll want to kill me, won't you? You want to be raped? Huh, tell me right now."

"Get off of me!" Hermione screamed again. He loosened up and she pushed him off, onto the ground. She got on top of him and slapped his face, then punching him in the chest. He grabbed her by the wrists and sat up, getting so close to her, their noses were side to side.

"Don't ever let someone do that to you, Granger. Don't ever let it happen to you." She felt a rivulet of his tears falling onto her own nose. He loosened his grip around her wrists and she brought her hands to the back of his neck, grasping his white, blonde hair and cried into his neck.

"Don't do this to me anymore, Malfoy. I don't mean the things I say."

"Then don't say them," He whispered, his lips brushing over her ear. Her lips brushed across his neck, as her sobs lessened. Her hands drifted from the beck of his neck to his cheeks. He rubbed the sore spot on her back; he knew his own strength very well.

"Don't do this anymore, don't." Hermione whispered, bringing her face to look at his. She hated him so much, yet she didn't know why, of all people, she went to him for comfort. She hated his face, his body, his personality, everything he said, but most of all she hated his lips.

He stood up, grabbing her hands. He hugged her but she pushed him away. She went to her room and slammed the door. She got into her bed, wrapping herself in the blankets and fell asleep.

Draco fell onto the couch onto his stomach, shoving a pillow under his head and fell asleep as well.

_§¤§_

_He came to me in mid morning, while I was having brunch with my friends. He kissed me_ _on the cheek and sat down next to me. Jake was caring, very caring. I loved him for that. Just like always, he had brought me a daffodil. I didn't know why he was so fascinated with these flowers. Did I remind him of the flowers? Maybe I did, I never got the chance to ask him._

_Summer was all in bloom, but it was planning on ending in next to no time_. _Summer always had to end too fast for me. I was loving the world because for the first time it was giving me love to hold on to. _

Draco Malfoy sat in the hot and humid green house. He was bored with Professor Sprout's words. He hated the book. He hated his summers too; in fact he hated his whole year. He also didn't believe in love. Love made no sense.

Draco watched Crabbe snore. The stupid fat lard was asleep. He didn't know someone who could sleep for the whole day. He certainly couldn't. So he smacked him on the arm. The lardy boy didn't wake up, he just drooled. Draco then punched him in the arm. Crabbe sat up straight and wiped the drool away from his face. Draco looked at his quill acting as if he hadn't done anything.

"I was having a dream and then it turned into a night mare when that stupid mud blood Granger tried to kiss me. Then she punched me in the arm and I woke up. Is that weird or what?" Draco stared at him, wanting to burst out laughing.

He remembered Hermione Granger; they hadn't spoken to each other sense the night before. She avoided him; he figured she was finally afraid of him. She never cracked when they ran into each other.

Draco remembered crying with her; it was a moment he would never show his friends or anyone. But he showed her. It was out of the ordinary for him to trust a mud blood who he didn't even know that well, to trust her with all of his other sides that no one else saw. Not even Pansy Parkinson. He was silent and she was so scared the night before. She was hanging on to him as if he were her favorite doll. Then she put him back on the shelf, he didn't want to be ignored.

"No," Draco whispered. Goyle looked at Draco.

"What?" Draco looked at Goyle and then ignored him.

Nope, he wanted to be ignored by that stupid mud blood. He didn't want to be her friend because she was annoying. Why didn't he kill her that night? He should have, he should have killed her the night before as well. How dare her for making those comments about his mother. He hated her. Or at least he wanted to hate her.

Before he knew it the class was over. He got up and paced to the Great Hall for lunch. He was so unbelievably hungry. He sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of chicken and a glass of Pumpkin Juice. He stuffed his face as fast as he could. Then he saw her, walking into the great hall with that red head Weasley girl. He burped at the sight of her. A burp with disgust that is.

"Hey Draco, did you finish that Divination paper?" Blaise Zabini asked. Draco looked at Blaise, still filling his face. He swallowed the food.

"What paper?"

"What do you mean 'what paper'? We had a three page essay to do for divination about the weather thing."

"Oh shit!" Draco said, getting up. He ran to the bathroom, covering his mouth. He busted into a stall and bent over the toilet. He hated vomit. He hated looking at it. It was gross and it smelled bad. Maybe he had thrown up because of the fact that he had forgotten the whole essay about the weather predictions or maybe it was because he had stuffed his face so fast. Or maybe it was the fact that he saw Granger.

Draco wiped his face and then washed his mouth out with some hot water, hoping the smell would melt away. He huffed and leaned on the wall exhausted from stuffing his face, then running to the bathroom as fast as he could, then throwing up. His stomach killed.

Draco walked up to the Hospital Wing, to ask if he could be excused from Divination. He saw her mending to a first year. A first year dumb ass, always trying to get out of classes; that never worked. Only when you were actually sick could you get out of classes.

"Madame Pomfrey," she turned around and looked surprised.

"Why Draco, you look terribly pale. Let me guess, you have a fever." Draco nodded his head, not even sure if he did have a fever. "Well I will give you a box of popsicles to eat; they should get you back to normal temperatures. I would let you stay here but the summer bug came as you can see." Draco nodded looking around the room. Tons of students were in bed. Draco hated being around sick people.

He took the box of popsicles from her and slumped up to his room. He fell on the couch, tired from everything, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Hermione rose from her seat in D.A.D.A. The classes just seemed to get easier and easier by the moment. Which meant it was getting much more boring.

She walked down to her common room excited that it was finally the weekend. She walked into the room to see him sleeping on the couch with a box of popsicles at hand. She had seen him run out of the Great Hall, covering her mouth. She wondered what happened.

Hermione dropped her books on the floor, a loud clatter coming from them. He woke up, surprised from the sound. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and then looked at her. She wasn't scared of him…ever.

"Bloody hell, didn't you see I was sleeping!" He yelled. He rolled over onto his back, putting his box of popsicles on his stomach. He took one out, which happened to be cherry, took the wrapped off and shoved it in his mouth. His chewing was loud and obnoxious.

Hermione sat down in the leather chair. He glared at her, still eating obnoxiously. Hermione's stomach turned, watching the red popsicle float around in his mouth. She wanted to throw it up for him. "Do you always eat so loud?"

"Yes," Draco said rudely. "Why does it bother you?"

"Yes,"

"Then eat one. Then you'll only be able to hear yourself chew and not me." He threw her a yellow one. She caught it but just looked at it like it was a piece of dog poop. "Eat it, Granger."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Eat it right now, or I'll shove it down your throat."

"No, I don't want to eat it." Draco looked at her body. She was thin, thinner then most girls. What was her problem?

"Eat it," Draco demanded. Hermione unwrapped it slowly and looked at it. He was still eating obnoxiously, making her want to eat it. But she couldn't; she would throw it up.

"I can't,"

"Why are you anorexic?" Hermione stayed quite still looking at the popsicle. Draco narrowed his eyes. It was true; she was anorexic. He ate louder trying to shut out the thought. How could anybody not want to eat food?

She got up, dropping the popsicle on the floor and went into the bathroom. She slammed the door and sat on the toilet. Draco got up, stuffing the rest of the popsicle in his mouth and walked up to the bathroom door. He knocked twice but there was no answer. He opened the door and peered in at her. She was scratching her head, looking at the floor, tears falling like rain.

"Get out, Malfoy. I don't need your sympathy." She said.

"Well you sure didn't mind it last night."

"That wasn't sympathy for me; _you _threw me down on the floor and then told me never to say those things again."

"Never mind…" Draco paused as he walked into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him. "But sometimes, you need someone to say it will be alright. You can eat and still be perfect."

"Who said I wanted to be perfect?"

"No one, but you'd probably be perfect if you could eat. I like women who eat," Why was Draco telling her this? He didn't want her at all and no she wouldn't be perfect if she ate. But then again he couldn't really think of anything that was wrong with her. "Plus it's my responsibility to make sure you are in good health."

"Who says?"

"Dumbledore, I don't want to do your duties tonight."

"Oh yeah," She wiped her tears and stood up. "We have to keep all the third years in the area for when they go Mega Firefly Hunting with Hagrid." Draco still hated him and still called him an oaf, so being around him wasn't going to be one of his favorite alone duties.

She walked towards him trying to get out of the bathroom. He stood there expecting her to try and kiss him. He would probably run away if she tried. "Can I get out of the bathroom?" she asked. His eyes widened as he nodded.

"Oh yeah!" He stepped away from the door and watched her walk out. He sighed. What was his problem?

Hermione was confused, why was he being so nice to her? Why was he trying to help her out? He hated her, didn't he? So many questions, so little time.

Later that night she stood outside around midnight watching all the third years trying to catch the humongous apparating fireflies. She watched Draco help his younger cousin sneak up on one, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He then whipped the net down on the firefly. His cousin laughed and Draco smiled. He looked at Hermione, his smile disappearing and he walked away to help another kid.

She turned around and looked at the moon's reflection in the water, rippling with the wind. Hermione loved the moon; she wanted to live there and look down at the earth. It was interesting to her.

Draco snapped the net onto the firefly and then handed it over to the little girl. He looked over to see Hermione leaning on a tree, looking at the moon. Was she bored or lonely? Draco was so confused these days. It seemed that he knew nothing about girls and was labeled as the ladies man in the school. How dumb, he thought.

He walked over to her, clenching his fists in his pocket. He wanted to tap her on the shoulder as he stopped behind her, but couldn't touch her. She's fragile, he thought.

"Some fun, too bad we never got to do it." Draco walked over next to her. She looked at him and nodded. She turned her attention back to the moon. "What's wrong with you? Usually you've always got something rude to say to me at least."

"Why are you being so nice?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not…stupid mud blood." She rolled her eyes.

"Smooth move," Hermione told him. He glared at her.

"I hate you?" He said hoping she would hate him too.

"Nuh uh!" He thought harder this time, more thoughtfully. He pushed her into the water and she screamed.

"Malfoy! You sick little scum bag! I hate you!" Draco leaned on the tree and laughed. Hermione got out of the water huffing and puffing. She threw off her cloak, shoes and tights angrily and then went up to Draco to slap him. He grabbed her hand before she could though and threw her back in smiling.

"Alrigh', we've got five minutes to get back to tha school. So coun' up yer fireflies and remember how many you caught. Keep it in your mind 'til Monday and whoever caught the most gets a prize!" They counted the fireflies up and then headed back to the school.

Draco walked to the edge of the lake. Hermione sat there glaring up at him. He stuck out his hand carefully, planting his feet into the ground. She slapped her hand into his and then tried to pull him in, but he pulled her out.

"I'm smarter then you think." He said smiling.

Her feet hurt with the pine needles and twigs digging into the bottom of them. "How do you think I'm going to get back to the school? I definitely am not going to put those wet things back on." He stared at her.

"Hmm, I _could_ carry you, but then I'd probably drop you." He said smiling. Hermione punched him in the chest.

"Malfoy, be serious. My feet kill."

"Swim to the school and then walk to the entrance. I'll carry your stupid things."

"Uh, there's a squid in that lake. I'm not going to get eaten by that stupid giant squid."

"Fine, I guess I could carry you." Hermione grabbed her stuff and he looked at her. He didn't know how to pick her up and he didn't know if he should have ever even pushed her into the water. He had so many problems.

He grabbed her by the back of the legs and the back. He knew that was the right way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him. "No, that's not where you put your hand, Malfoy." He looked at his hand and realized it was on top of her chest. His eyes widened and he instantly moved his hand.

He walked her back up to the and up to the dormitory knowing no one was looking at them. It was a long walk up to the dormitory and by the time he was up there, he looked at Granger and she was sound asleep.

He walked into her room, still holding her and set her on the bed. Her curls fell softly onto the white pillow and her face was so angelic. He hated her so much, but put her covers over her anyway so she wouldn't be cold all night…

**Author's Note**: Please do not think the anorexia part was rushed because it's hard to put into words and it's hard to explain in such a way that every one will understand. The event where Draco is eating obnoxiously and Hermione wants to eat the popsicle happened to one of my very best friends. She wanted to be perfect and her boyfriend ate so obnoxiously that she just had to eat. Hearing him chew the food made her go crazy so she eventually got better. So thanks for understanding that part. 3 more reviews for the next chapter!

-_Steph_


	3. Right, Because That Would Be Wrong

**Author's Note:**

**DMHG4ever:** Thanks! I'm hoping this one ends up being better then my other fics which some of them you happened to like as well. But we'll see!

**dmwzrdbabe12:** Oh my God, I know! The person that I got that from has the most annoying way of eating…his whole family eats like that!

**JADECOWAN:** Thanks so much Jade, I hope you like this next chapter!

Chapter Three

Hermione woke up sweaty and light headed on that Saturday morning. She remembered falling asleep in that menace's arms the night before. _What a pervert! He touched my boob!_, Hermione thought. She sat up realizing he had left her in her wet clothes. _What a dumb-ass! He should have put me by the fire so I could have at least dried out!_

Hermione huffed as she got up, feeling sick to her stomach. She went to the common room and saw Draco reading a book which was unlikely. "How can you enjoy reading? It's so….boring!" Hermione turned around covering her mouth. She ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Draco smirked at the sound.

Hermionecoughed, her vision getting blurry. She got back up hearing Malfoy laughing. She ran out into the common room angry at him. "Shut up, Malfoy. Stop laughing, it's your fault I'm sick!"

"How in the hell is it my fault?" He asked turning to her.

"You left me in my wet clothes!"

"Well I wasn't going to take them off and put new ones on you! That'd be gross." Draco told her.

"_Well _you could have laid my down by the fire instead, so I wouldn't get pneumonia."

"You don't have pneumonia!"

"I could get it!"

"Shut up, no you couldn't."

"Yes I could," She wanted to make him as mad as she was. She wanted to pull the trigger on his jokes. She was sick of them. "Goddamnit, Malfoy, laugh about me getting ill and then watch your mom get ill!" Draco's fire started to spark. "Pneumonia can kill you! Will you laugh after I die! Will you laugh after your mom dies?" Draco got up throwing the book at the wall. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

"I told you to stop! I told you to stop this shit, Granger! This is bullshit!" She didn't show a sign of being anxious. "It's not funny and never was!"

"Did I say it was funny?" Hermione yelled into his face.

"I don't care if you did, I've told you everything about me Granger so don't go ruining it for yourself! Don't make me-"

"What, kill me?" Hermione asked through grinded teeth. "You didn't kill me the first or the second time; you said you wouldn't ever kill anyone. What would you do, Malfoy? Rape me? Al-fucking-most! What are you going to do?"

Draco threw her to the floor like he had done the other day. She winced in pain as he got on top of her. He grabbed a pocket knife out of his pocket and took her wrist. She screamed, finally frightened of him. She struggle to get out of his grip, tears emerging from her eyes faster then she could say 'slice!' Draco touched the palm of her hand with the blade. He slowly ran the bladeacross her palm watching the blood flow out. She screamed bloody Mary.

"Draco, stop!"

"That's what it feels like, Hermione! When ever you say something that hurts me, that's what it feels like!" He threw the knife at the wall.

"Draco, stop, please! I didn't mean it!" Draco got off of her slowly and watched her get up and run to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. She fell to the ground and looked at the cut flowing with blood.

"I hate, you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed.

Draco was sweaty and depressed and hated and he hated Hermione Granger. He hated her; he should have killed her when he had the chance. That bloody bitch.

Draco got up and went to her door. He could hear her sobbing in pain. Draco took the knob and turned it lightly, whispering "alohamora". He opened the door and saw Hermione sitting on the floor. Blood was everywhere; he hated her though so it didn't matter.

"Get out of here, Malfoy." Hermione whispered backing away from the door. He looked at her and all of the sudden a wave of guilt crashed down on him. He got down on the floor in front of her, gently taking her bloody hand. He placed her hand on his cheek his lips hardly touching her wounded palm.

"It's going to be alright, Granger." Hermione believed him and nodded. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She was weak and he could tell.

"Why would you do something like that to me?" Hermione asked still crying.

"To teach you what it feels like to be hurt." Draco whispered, feeling her hand on his chest. He knew she was getting blood all over his nice white shirt, but he didn't care about his clothes around her because she wasn't all that special.

Hermione quietly hummed a song, the tune sounding very sad. "So let's play doctor babe, we'll operate today. Incisions must be made. You could help solve this case  
for me..." She sang into his ear softly. He knew he had hurt her emotionally. He had failed her.

"I'm sorry," he confessed to her. Her hands dragged along in his air, tugging lightly, blood still getting everywhere. She kept humming the simple melody into his ear. He loved the sound of her voice. It was quiet and sweet but haunting, the way he liked things, kind of bittersweet.

The moment was gone just like that as 8 o'clock came. Hermione walked into the sunny court yard to meet up with all the prefects to tell them their duties. Draco stood next to her glaring at the Gryffindors. He hated every last one of their guts. But they didn't notice, they were too busy paying attention to Hermione's bandaged hand.

"Hermione, what happened to your hand?" Ginny Weasley asked. Hermione stared at her for a few seconds.

"Nothing, I fell last night and scraped my hand up."

"Shya, almost, I bet Malfoy pushed her." A Ravenclaw 5th year whispered to another student. Draco wanted to push him down and show him that he would be way more screwed up if that had happened.

"Anyhow!" Draco coughed up gaining the Ravenclaw's attention. "Joshua Hemming, you duty this week is to clean up all the deer poop on the grounds along with the firefly poop which is a lot." Hermione looked up at Draco.

"That's not what we agreed on Malfoy." She whispered as all the other younger kids laughed at him.

"Hmm, do I care much about Josh Hemming's feeling?" He went into deep thought for a moment. "No, it appears I don't." He grinned at her and turned back.

"Virginia Weasley you are to monitor all the incomings of the school between the hours of 6 A.M. and 9 A.M." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Caleb Larose, to guard the 7th floor from the hours of 9 P.M. to 12 P.M." Caleb Larose happened to be in Slytherin.

"Are you crazy, that's the scariest floor here; all the spooky ghosts haunt up there. They tried to kill me when I first went up there!" Draco said outraged.

"You gave Ginny one of the hardest jobs in the book, Malfoy!"

"How is that hard, all you have to do is stand there for three hours!" Hermione huffed throwing her sheets of papers down on the ground. She stomped into the school angrily. Draco did the same. All the kids picked up the papers and looked at the actual jobs they had to do.

"Yes, I don't have to pick up poop!" Joshua Hemming said.

Draco followed Hermione into the Great Hall where everyone was having lunch. She walked towards Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Granger!" Draco said grabbing her arm. She pulled away but he pulled back.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Trying to find out if cleaning up deer poop is an actual job for these kids!" Hermione told him. His grip tightened around her arm furiously. She glared at him. "Let go of me, Draco Malfoy or else I will scream." She whispered through gritted teeth.

"Oh try me, Granger. Your scream doesn't make one hair on my whole entire body stand up. You aren't that great of a screamer when it comes to being afraid of someone either." She slapped him across the face. All eyes were on them now. "Remember Hermione, I was your babe. _Let's play doctor, babe_." He sang quietly.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Malfoy. You were the one holding on to me like you would hold on to your mother, mommy's boy. What are you going to do now, throw me down on the ground so every one can see? Yeah, you wanna be expelled, go right ahead?" Tears burned his eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore, his emotions were surrounding her and she was the only one who could make him shed tears. He let her go and turned around, Hermione feeling terrible.

She ran after him all the way to the dungeons. She found him clenching his fists, trying to hold the tears of pain back. He looked at her, he glowered at her. "Why do you have to do that? What is your problem, Granger! I don't even know how many times I've told you to stop."

"Yeah well did you ever stop hurting me?"

"No, because you kept hurting me! She's coming here today to watch me play Quidditch, would you like to meet her, Granger or would you rather laugh at her."

She stared at him debating whether she should meet the woman who had hated her ever since she heard her name. "You plan on using my first name or what?" Hermione asked. Draco unclenched his fists, Hermione knowing he wasn't so angry anymore.

_§¤§_

Draco was hot on the Golden Snitch's trail and so was Harry. Hermione hadn't really talked to Harry lately. She was too busy with that fool's problems, she hated him all right. She hated him a lot.

Draco turned the corner of a stand as sharp as he could but his broom couldn't match up to Harry's. The end of his broom hit the stand setting him into a twister like spin all the way to the ground. Hermione's heart beat rose but she tried not to care.

"Damn it," Draco whispered as he landed on his back. He looked up into the Gryffindor stands, seeing the only Gryffindor sitting down and looking at him. He got back on his broom however which was permanently damaged. The very end had broken off.

But even before he got 50 feet off the ground, Harry had caught the Snitch. Draco rolled his eyes. He needed a new broom, badly. He thought old school would make a come back, but it just wasn't working out. He got back down to the ground and walked to the locker room, his shoulder and back sore.

Hermione got up and left the stands worried. She ran down to the locker room only to see Draco heading into it. He stopped in front of her. "What do you want, Granger? To make my life hell again?"

"You fell pretty hard," she said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't concern you. Wait here; my mom should be coming down any minute." He walked into the locker room and changed into some sweat pants and a simple Hogwarts Slytherin t-shirt. He was comfortable unlike he had been for the past week. Granger made it so difficult for him to get some peace lately. What was her problem?

He walked out to see his mom standing and waiting. Hermione was sitting on the stairs looking around. She probably hadn't even introduced herself.

"Draco, you played so well." Hermione rolled her eyes and got up as Draco hugged his mom. _He played like shit,_ Hermione thought greedily.

"Thanks mum," He turned around and stared at Hermione. His mother looked at her and grinned. "This is the Head Girl, Hermione Granger."

"Oh," her grin disappeared. _Yeah, I'm the mud blood that your son always talks about. Gosh, I feel honored to meet a mother who hates me because I was born from muggle parents._

"How are you?" Hermione asked with a smile. Draco rolled his eyes as they shook hands.

"Great and you?"

"Wonderful," Hermione lied.

"Will you be joining us tonight at dinner in Hogsmeade?" Draco looked at Hermione. Did his mother really want her to come? "It would be nice to learn more about her, Draco. Invite her, she's cute." Hermione wanted to shoot herself. Draco Malfoy's mother had just called her cute. Draco's jaw almost dropped.

_Goodness gracious, she is hardly cute. She's a little, annoying bitch!_

_Who would want to have dinner with Draco Malfoy and his mother? I mean her son hates me and she just called me cute. What is happening to this world?_

"Oh, uh, _Hermione_, I forgot to tell you. My mother is staying the night and we were going to go out to dinner. Would you like to come?"

"Sure, why not?" Hermione said forcing a smile. Oh how she hated her life.

Hermione stepped into the shower of hot steaming water. She couldn't believe she was going out to dinner with Draco Malfoy and his mother. Why did she have to sit there on those steps? Why couldn't she have gone to talk Harry or something? She hadn't even congratulated him! It was insane to be going to dinner with Draco Malfoy. She should have said that she made plans.

Draco slipped on his nice black pants still unable to get the thought of Hermione Granger coming to dinner with him and his mom. His mother walked into the room with his blood splattered shirt. He wanted to slap himself. He took the shirt off in her room which his mother was staying in.

"Draco, what is this?"

"Halloween costume, I think." He said.

"Oh well can you just keep it in her for tonight. That looks like real blood!" She walked out of the room. Draco grabbed the shirt and ripped it up as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and into his room. He looked at her. She was half naked and…there were no words for Draco's expression.

"Oh my God, I'll go tie my tie out in the common room." He left the room and walked into the other room, slamming the door behind him. But there was one thing missing. His tie, the one thing he needed to look nice tonight.

He walked up to the door and knocked. She opened the door holding his blue tie. He grabbed it and tugged lightly. She had a firm grasp on it.

"Like I said, I'm not sleeping on the couch tonight. It's uncomfortable and all of your mother's stuff is on it." She whispered, giving him the tie.

"Yeah," he said hot and bothered. "Uhm, looks like I'm sleeping on the couch then." She shut the door in his face and locked it.

Hermione changed into a black halter top dress and pulled the front locks of her hair back into a light pony tail. She looked flawless as she stepped into the perfectly lit common room. Draco was the only one there, afraid to turn around and look at her.

"It's alright I don't look like a beast."

"That'd be a first," Draco said trying to make a joke. She rolled her eyes and looked down. There was a knife still in the wall. She bent over and took the knife out of the wall. Hermione walked up to Draco and handed him the knife in her sliced hand.

"I don't think your mom would wanna see that one." He grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

Before he knew it they were all sitting around a table at the nice new restaurant called 'Fairy Dust Lullabies' which sounded oddly familiar to Draco from his past years of drug trying. He never really liked the fact of drugs though.

They ate, Draco constantly looking at Hermione to see if she was actually taking bites of food. He couldn't believe she was with him and his mother at a nice restaurant actually eating, and eating pasta and bread. The night kept getting stranger by the minute.

"So, Hermione, how is it going with all the interesting Harry Potter stuff?"

"Well, that's a long story. Last year as you probably know we faced you-know-who in our last battle together and I don't know, Harry just stabbed him in the back with his wand and all the little spirits floated out of Voldemort. It was kind of traumatizing. This year has been much quieter for us. We're finally getting some peace and quiet." Narcissa Malfoy nodded and grinned.

"That's great. Draco seemed so worried that there would be a new revolution after that." Draco flushed and Hermione laughed a little.

"You and Draco must be great friends if you live together," she said a few minutes later.

"Well, uhm-" Hermione started.

"Oh, yeah, about friends, well we, uh…" Draco couldn't find the words.

"Are you two more then friends?" Draco thought he was about to hurl. More then friends with Hermione Granger?

"Mum, let's pay for this food and go."

"Well we haven't even had a glass of wine yet!" Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Mum, you can't drink, remember." Draco said getting up. Hermione got up as well and put her sweater on. They exited the restaurant very embarrassed. Mrs. Malfoy had to be crazy.

Once they got back to the school, she seemed exhausted and went straight to bed. Hermione sat in the leather chair feeling sick to her stomach. She shook her head in disgust.

_My life just got way weirder…even after I found out that Ron had a previous crush on Pansy Parkinson and that was really weird._

She got up and walked into Draco's bedroom, wanting to go to sleep. She caught him taking off his shirt. He turned around and looked at her.

"No, I will not sleep on that couch. I absolutely refuse to. That is the most uncomfortable couch in the world history! Is like 8,000 years old!"

"Where do you expect me to sleep?" Hermione asked.

"On the floor, this is my room!" Draco said outraged.

"No, you can sleep on one side of the bed and I'll sleep as far away from you as possible. The floor is just about as bad as that stupid couch."

"No way, you aren't sleeping on my bed."

"Shut up, Malfoy. You sure didn't mind sharing five billion hugs with me. She slipped off her dress and Draco watched. Why did she have to do that in his room? He didn't want to see her half naked. She grabbed her pajamas off his bed and put them on real fast.

This was a day Draco Malfoy would surely be petrified from. He hated Hermione Granger and Hermione Granger hated him.

That night Hermione wondered if Draco was asleep. She wondered if he was as scared as she was. Right there, next to each other, so close together. She only hoped his mother didn't go into labor. She smirked at the idea of that.

Draco rolled over, sound asleep. He was taking up pretty much the whole bed. His head was hardly touching Hermione's neck. She could feel his hot breath washing over her. She wanted to slap him. How dare he breathe on her!

Hermione sighed as she turned around to push Draco back to his spot. She pushed on his bare chest and he slowly opened his eyes. She slammed her body to the bed and closed her eyes.

Draco sat up and leaned over her to see if she was asleep. "Let's play doctor, babe." He whispered smirking. What a stupid girl. She didn't move and he figured she was probably asleep.

Morning came fast enough and Mrs. Malfoy had got all of her stuff ready to leave. She knocked on the door to Draco's room. Draco opened his eyes to see his arms around Hermione. Hermione opened her own eyes and felt someone's arms locked around her…then it hit her…she was still in Draco's room.

She looked back and saw him. She rolled over as fast as she could onto the floor and he laughed at her. "Good morning to you to, stupid girl."

"Shut up, Malfoy. I wasn't the one holding onto someone I hated." Draco rolled his eyes, got out of the bed and put on a shirt.

"Draco, I'm getting ready to leave. Come give mummy a hug before I leave." Hermione laughed at him.

"Do you call her 'mummy'?" Draco ignored her and opened the door. He gave her a hug good bye and then she was gone. What a painful night to remember.

Draco walked back into his room to see Hermione still on the ground. "No, I don't call her 'mummy'." Hermione grinned. Draco hated that stupid grin of hers. "What are you laughing at?"

"Does it concern you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know; if it does I should know though."

"Well it doesn't so you shouldn't know." Hermione lied as she got up and walked into the common room. Draco followed her. She turned around knowing he was there.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Nothing, what do you want?" He asked mischievously. Hermione's eyes widened and she put her hands on her hips.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know…what do you want?" Draco said again.

"Never mind, but listen, I can't do my duties today because I have to go to Hogsmeade to get my honey dew for Potions class."

"You don't have duties today, Granger. It's Sunday, remember? Plus there's honey dew in the kitchen. You can go get it later."

"No, I'd rather go to Hogsmeade." She turned around and Draco grabbed her by the hips. What was he doing? He must have been totally insane. He placed his lips against her milky skin. Hermione turned around and pushed him away.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy? Trying to make out with my neck?" Draco turned red. She shook her head and went into her room. Draco turned around and rubbed his face, walking into a wall.

"What the hell am I doing?" Draco asked himself. He finally found his way to his room.

_§¤§_

Hermione walked into the old store known as "Spirits and Ghosts." It was old and dusty and hadn't been used in about 3 decades. She smiled and breathed in the dusty air, then coughed. She then opened a window and started sweeping up the place.

Hermione sat on the floor, scrubbing it as hard as she could. She checked her watch, it was almost five P.M. She had cleaned the whole place in such a short amount of time. _Good job, Hermione._

She got up, and dusted herself off. She was tired and dusty and hungry. Most people were probably wondering where she was by now. "Cleaning out my future sugar shop." Hermione said to herself.

She packed up and walked out into the sunny weather. Hermione was happier then ever. She loved candy and loved the fact of having her very own candy shop in Hogsmeade.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and saw Lavender Brown hitting on Draco Malfoy. She had done this often and they often made out in Draco's bedroom. Ron was glaring at Draco of course. Hermione sat next to him and smirked.

"You're crazy, Ronald. She's never going to stay put if you don't." Hermione told him, grabbing some Mac and Cheese.

"The only problem is that I have stayed put in the last three weeks." Hermione looked at Ron and her jaw dropped.

"You have stayed put? And she hasn't? How odd," Hermione looked at her, giggling with Draco. Draco grinned and looked over at Hermione. His grin disappeared. She hated him and Lavender, only because she was going to cheat on Ron. Hermione had to do something about it.

She quickly ate her Mac and Cheese, suddenly remembering how gross it tasted. She then got up and ran to the bathroom. Draco watched her run away, knowing she was up to something.

"Hey, I have to go, but meet me in my room at 9 tonight." Draco whispered and then jogged after Hermione. He found her leaning over a trash can in a dark hall way.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Granger? Barfing up your food again?" Hermione finished up and then glared at him.

"Have you ever tasted the Mac and Cheese here, it's disgusting. Plus seeing you with Lavender also helped trigger the vomit."

"Oh shut up, Brown's not that ditzy looking."

"No, I felt bad for her."

"Well you sure didn't mind kissing me." Draco mumbled. "Besides, Weasel-bee doesn't deserve such an advanced girl as herself."

"You mean a slut." Hermione said. "Yeah, that's what I thought, Malfoy. If you two are going to hook up tonight, don't do it in our living quarters because I would sure hate to tell mummy." Draco clenched his fist. "Or perhaps daddy," Draco lifted his fist and tried to hit her, but hit the brick wall instead. The stones cracked sparking dust from the wall. Hermione had darted away from Draco and ran to the common room.

Draco followed after her angrily, sprinting as fast as he could up to the common room. Hermione reached the painting and said the password it opened slowly though. She could see Draco coming up the stairs and laughed anxiously. Hermione got into the common room and Draco was right behind her. She slipped a mint into her mouth right before her pinned her against the wall.

"You bloody bitch," Hermione sniggered.

"All I said was daddy," Draco grinned at her playful expression, but it was all fake. She was just trying to help out Ron. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" Hermione said smiling. She pushed him off of her and ran into her room. She slammed the door in Draco's face and then hid in her closet. Draco opened the door and looked around her room. She was no where in sight but he could hear her giggling in the closet. He opened it up and saw her sitting there laughing.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the closet and close to him. "Eww, get away from me, Malfoy!" Hermione said playfully and pulled away. She ran back into the common room, Draco following her.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him but he caught it. Draco walked up to her and pushed her lightly against the wall.

"Get off me, I hate you, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled laughing as he kissed her neck. Hermione felt her stomach turn as he grabbed the brim of her pants, fondling with her button.

She looked into his eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't you- no, never mind. That would be wrong." Draco turned around and headed to his room. Hermione couldn't believe he wanted to. What was he thinking?

"I wouldn't want to be your slut." Hermione said. Draco turned around scratching his head confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I wouldn't sleep with you even if I did like you, Malfoy. You'd tell every one or make up some dumb rumor. You're a shallow hearted person who can only think of their self." Hermione knew by telling the truth she was creating friction between them.

"So now your telling me I can't think of any body else but my shallow hearted self? Sound's a lot like you, Granger. Always talking about my mother in vein."

"You're lucky I haven't said anything about your father."

"You wouldn't even dare, Granger." He turned around

"Try me, Malfoy. I'm not scared of you."

"You don't have to be scared of me, Granger. But it will end up hurting you in the end."

"End of what? My life, you're gonna kill me?"

"Shut up, Granger. We've already been through this."

"Been through what? The fact that your dad beats on your mother."

"Shut up!" Draco yelled. He grabbed her by the wrist but she locked and her legs.

"You always want to do this to me, Malfoy. And this is where it's going to stop."

Draco glared at her. "No, it's not going to stop here." He whipped her around and pinned her against the ground. Hermione pushed on his chest, pounding her legs against the floor. He pulled out a knife and Hermione swallowed her fear and she slid her hand under herself, grabbing her wand from her back pocket.

Hermione lashed out her wand from underneath her and then pointed it at Draco's throat. "I told you this is where it stopped." She whispered. He looked down at her and dropped his knife. Hermione grabbed the knife, closed it up, lifted herself up still under Draco, and shoved it in her back pocket.

Hermione dropped her wand out of breath and stared at him. He licked his lips just as the portrait opened up and in walked Ron and Harry. They both stared wide eyed at Draco and Hermione.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry asked. "Get off of her, Malfoy." He walked up to Draco and pulled him off of Hermione. They matched up pretty well, since Harry had finally reached the climax of puberty.

"Harry, don't, it's not what you think. I can explain!" Hermione yelled as Ron helped her up. Harry didn't listen though; he only slammed his fist into the side of Draco's face. Draco fell back in pain.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. "Stop it!" Harry kicked Draco in the ribs, still ignoring Hermione. Draco coughed and choked.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Harry aside, Ron trying to keep a grasp on Hermione.

She got down next to Draco. Blood leaked from his mouth as tears poured into her eyes. "What did you do, Harry!" Hermione screamed. She got up and looked at her best friend. "Go! Get out of here! You don't even know what was happening!" She looked at Ron. "Go, Ron!" Harry got up and waited at the door for a few seconds. She stared at him. "Get out of here, Harry." Harry finally left, Ron trailing after him.

Hermione got down beside Draco and touched his swelling cheek. He winced in pain. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Draco."

**Author's Note:** More drama with Draco, but at least his mom like her. Haha. The next chapter is definitely cute and funny and the one after that one is funny to me. But in order to get to those next two, I'll need more reviews, so review away!

-_Steph_


	4. A Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

**Bwoomoon:** Thanks for reading. I love the antics too haha.

**DMHG4ever:** Thanks, I wouldn't say I'm the best but I try! ;-)

**JADECOWAN:** Thanks! I try to outdo myself most of the time so its good to hear that I did!

_Chapter Four_

Hermione sat on the side of his bed watching him sleep though he was still in pain. Finally he woke up and shifted his body a little to look at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Shitty,"

"I'm sorry, Mal-"

"Draco,"

"I'm sorry, Draco. Harry's just-"

"An ass hole, yeah I knew that part."

"Don't say that, Draco. He's still my best friend."

"And you almost tell him everything. You've told me everything there is to know about you. He probably doesn't know half of the stuff you told me." Hermione fidgeted with her fingers. "He doesn't, does he?"

"No, but he was there for me when Ron broke up with me for Lavender. But that doesn't matter because he was always my best friend, my actual first friend here."

"Actually I think it does matter, because he pretty much almost killed the guy that knows all of you secrets."

"You could have fought back, Mal- Draco. He's not that much bigger then you."

"He's not bigger then me at all."

"Maybe just a little." Draco smirked at her. She was so dumb.

"Oh shit, what time is it?"

Hermione looked at her watch. "Almost 9:00, why?"

"Uh, well the problem is-" Giggles from the common room sneaked into Draco's room. Hermione grinned got up and went to the door. She peeked out and saw a drunk Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They were stumbling over their own feet.

"Excuse me ladies, but I believe you have the wrong quarters." Lavender and Parvati looked up at her and laughed.

"Oh my God, Hermione, we're so sorry."

"Yeah, Ron's room is in the Gryffindor tower if you know where that is." Hermione told Lavender. They laughed as they fell out of the room.

Hermione turned around and looked at Draco. "That is the last time Lavender Brown ever comes into my dormitory. I will not have your sluts here ever again." Hermione thought for a second. "Won't they remember that they came into the right place if they got the password right?"

"No, Lavender Brown is way too stupid."

Hermione took a seat back on his bed. He looked at her; her soft curls setting lightly on her shoulders, hardly covered by her maroon tank top, her eyes gently focused on her soft hands. Oh her eyes; they seemed like they were full of honey, sweet,hothoney. Her lips were so perfect, the perfect shape and shade and Draco thought they tasted perfect, like strawberries. Draco had never realized how perfect Hermione Granger looked until then. _Oh gross! What the bloody hell am I thinking! _But then he looked at her again. She looked like she had just fallen out of heaven. Who wouldn't want her there?

"Did it hurt?" Hermione suddenly asked out of no where.

_Did what hurt? I don't know, but did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_ Draco thought of asking. His stomach churned at the thought of asking her that. _No, I'm not a cornball._

"I mean when Harry-"

"Yeah, instead of Quidditch he should play football."

"I'm sure the Dursely's wouldn't mind that. But I'm surprised your man enough to admit that he actually hurt you."

"What are you saying? That I'm not a man."

"Maybe, you act a little squeamish sometimes." Draco rolled his eyes and stared at her again. Oh he was such a guy to look at her breasts. But they had gotten bigger then Pansy's and they were so perky! Pansy's were pretty big and they definitely were not perky. Hermione caught him staring at them and looked down. Maybe she should have put something over her top, like a black sweater.

"Pictures last longer you know," Hermione told him. Draco smirked, thinking that it was just his mind saying that to him.

His eyes lowered to her hips; she was wearing shorts and- Hermione leaned over and slapped him on the cheek.

"I told you that pictures last longer!" Hermione said. He looked at her, warmth creeping into his cheeks and burning them. Draco pulled the blanket over his head too embarrassed to even look at her.

"You're such a guy," Hermione said and got up to go get a sweater. She went into her closet to find her black sweater with the Hogwarts logo on it. She slipped it on and snuck back into his room. He was still under the blanket. She got on the bed and slowly inched the blanket down from his face. His eyes were like a little kids eyes; wide and scared. Hermione grinned.

"Aren't you going to go to bed sometime tonight? It is Sunday after all. We have classes bright and early."

"Yes," she grinned again. "Goodnight, Malfoy." She kissed his forehead and skipped off to her bedroom. Draco was baffled; did she just kiss him goodnight or was he oblivious to it all again? Yes, she had just officially kissed the boy she hated for most of her life goodnight! Draco hated her, why did she have to kiss him goodnight?

Hermione turned off the light in her room and got into her bed. She couldn't believe she had just kissed him goodnight. She was so stupid. Hermione hated Draco!

**Author's Note:** It was short but cute, right? Well if I get 3 reviews I'll update it.

-_Steph_


	5. Twinkies and Pot Smokers

**Author's Note:**

**Lady in the Blue Dress:** True it wasn't that sad, but I was listening to all of their other songs as well so it made it seem a little sadder. But thanks for the review anyway!

**JADECOWAN:** I definitely like how I dressed her in this fic. It's sort of like my style, but it's also so comfortable sounding which is sometimes my style haha. Thanks for the review!

**Bwoomoon:** Of course I put you in! Hehe. But yeah, Draco just must have like a stash in his closet of knives. I'll try to fit in a drunken part, but we'll see. Thanks!

**Sari:** YES! I definitely want to make Hermione pregnant with Draco's baby or some scandalous thing like that! I live for scandal! Thanks for the review.

**Chapter Five**

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall early the next morning. She saw Harry talking to Ron and Seamus. He glanced over and suddenly felt embarrassed about the night before. Ron looked over, ashamed to be with Harry.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny Weasley and Ron sat across from them. "Hermione, I'm really sorry about last night."

"Ron, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything. Besides, it wasn't what it looked like. Malfoy and I started fighting and I threatened him before he could even say anything. It was my fault. Harry shouldn't have gotten involved. I was alright." Hermione lied. She grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and ate it slowly.

Harry and Seamus sat with Ron. Harry looked at her, surprised she was actually eating something. "Hermione, I'm really sorry. If you have something going on with Malfoy-"

"Whoa! No, no, no, no, no! I will never have a thing going on with Malfoy…ever! We were fighting and I could have protected myself without actually hurting him. He's scared of me. But you shouldn't have hurt him like that. He's messed up now and can hardly move." Seamus looked at her and grinned. Hermione looked away; she wished Seamus wasn't sitting with them. It made her nervous.

"Who would want to have a thing with Malfoy? That's so gross." Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You guys, can we just stop talking about it." She asked.

_§¤§_

_Jake and I sat there holding hands. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't staying, but telling him could be a big mistake. Not telling him could even be a bigger mistake. "Jake," I said trying to hold back tears. "I can't stay for the rest of the summer. I'm leaving."_

Everyone looked at Sprout as she got teary eyed. Hermione was getting bored of the book. It was predictable with all the mushy lines. The main character was practically a daffodil! Hermione yawned as Sprout slammed the book shut.

"Class dismissed." They class hadn't even been there for a half hour and she was telling them to leave. Hermione packed her stuff up and left the green house. It was her last class of the day. Mondays always seemed to go by faster when you least expected it.

"Hermione," an Irish voice said behind her. She didn't turn to look at Seamus. "Hermione, I was wondering if you might help me with the arithmancy homework tonight."

"I don't know if I can. I have to help out in the kitchen tonight with Draco and he never really works so I end up doing most of the work."

"Did you just call him Draco?" Hermione shook her head, lying. "Yes you did."

"I swore I called him Malfoy. Why would I could him Draco?"

"Never mind, but if you get a chance to help me out, I'll probably be up in the library all night trying to figure it out." Hermione nodded and walked away from him. But he still followed her.

"How was your weekend? I hardly saw you at all." Seamus asked. "But I guess with all those duties it's kind of hard to keep up with friends."

"Definitely," Hermione didn't know if she considered him a friend. She liked Malfoy more then she liked him and she hardly even like Malfoy. He was a jerk.

"Hermione, why are you always avoiding me? I never did anything to you." Seamus blurted out.

Hermione stopped in the dark hall and looked at him. "You scare me, Seamus. You're weird."

"Just because I want you," Hermione was taken aback. He 'wanted' her, not had a crush on her, he 'wanted' her. A crush was when you wanted to hold hands with someone and wanted to be in love with them forever and ever. Wanting someone was wanting them in their bed. _Gross!_

"Just because I've known you for almost my whole life, just because I know everything about you, because I need you in my life, Hermione? What is scary about that?"

"Everything," Hermione mumbled and started walking again. Seamus pinned her up against the wall. What was with the boys and pinning Hermione against the wall? Was there no other way to stop her?

_§¤§_

Draco walked up the stairs from the Dungeons, but stopped in front of a hall entrance hearing a familiar whining. Actually it wasn't familiar at all, he just noticed the voice.

"Get off me!" Those words he definitely knew well. Draco looked over at Blaise who seemed to be unaware of the cries. "You stupid asshole!"

"What's wrong, Draco? Ghosts finally take that pot out of your ass?"

"What the hell, Blaise? You have really bad jokes these days."

"I just wanted to suggest some smoking of a bowl later on tonight, since we don't have all that much homework."

"Yeah, sure. But you go upstairs and I'll be up there soon. Go light one up for me." Draco said. He had never even smoked a bowl, he didn't know how to and therefore wasn't going to. He'd rather fight with Granger, which he was going to save.

"Don't touch me, Seamus!" Hermione squealed. "Stop it!"

Draco could hardly see Seamus Finnegan pressing Hermione up against the wall; the wall torch was dimly lit. He was waiting for the perfect timing to kick the shit out of Seamus.

"Get off of me, you stalker."

"Hermione, I just want you so bad." Draco could hear him unzipping his pants and decided that was the right time.

"Hey Finnegan you wanna get off the girl so I can go and kill her and then kick the shit out of you for no reason." Seamus looked over as Draco entered the light.

"What the bloody fucking hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Seamus said, outraged. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I just told you; now move before I start on you first." Seamus backed away from Hermione raising his arms like a cop was about to shoot him. Draco walked up to him and took him by the collar. Looks like he would beat the shit out of him. Draco punched him in the stomach and let him fall to the ground. He grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her up to the dormitory.

"I thought you would have killed him." Hermione said.

"Yeah well killing someone for you really isn't my style." Draco looked back and smirked at her, she however was glaring at him. "I was kidding, Granger. Take a joke, besides I would've if he didn't give me his Divination homework last night."

"How ridiculous, you couldn't have gotten that homework last night. You got beat up by Harry!"

"Oh yeah, that must have been last week then. Maybe I should go back…" He went into deep thought. "No, he's probably gone by now."

Draco pushed Hermione into the common room and walked in himself. "God, you're like my father."

"Shut up, Granger."

"I was just telling you. You're pretty protective over someone you hate."

"I didn't feel like smoking pot with Blaise."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have no clue," Draco flopped onto the couch, summoning a box of Twinkies. He loved those things. "I don't even know how to smoke that shit."

"Out of all people, you don't know how to smoke pot…and Blaise does." Draco glared at her as she sat down. He threw her a Twinkie. She had to eat in front of Draco now, even if it was the unhealthiest thing in the world.

"Blaise knows how to do everything. He's a master with the world, he should be God." Hermione looked at him as he ate obnoxiously again. However, she couldn't help but notice that his shirt was messy and his tie loose. It was sort of sexy looking. _You should be God,_ Hermione thought. She rubbed her eyes just to make sure _she _hadn't smoked pot lately. No wait, she didn't know how to. Was she seeing straight? Yes, Draco Malfoy looked sexy….no, no, what was she telling herself. Draco Malfoy was hardly ever sexy…_But today he looks really sexy. NO! NO DRACO MALFOY IS NOT SEXY…maybe just a little sexy…NO, NOT AT ALL!_

"I love Twinkies, they're so, like, heavenly almost." Draco admitted. Hermione finished hers off as he did. She felt like having another one. They tasted good. Hermione got off the chair and crawled over to the box. She sat next to the couch, leaning on the coffee table and unwrapped her next Twinkie.

"Maybe we should get some Ho-Ho's!" Hermione said stuffing her face.

"You mean there isn't one in the room already." Hermione got on her knees and slapped him. He laughed. Was he having a good time with Granger…no, he had to be dreaming. Yeah it was all a dream, because there could be no way he was having a dream. Then again, he did feel that slap…

"I'm not a ho and never was, Malfoy. You were always the ho." Draco laughed again and grabbed another Twinkie.

"Naw," Draco said.

"Yah," She took another bite of her Twinkie. Ah, the glory of Twinkies, they left whipped cream on girl's lips making them look stupid, innocent and hot. Draco almost fell off the couch at that thought. _Hermione Granger is not hot and never will be! Buuuut… maybe we can make an exception with that whipped cream stuff on her lip though, that makes any girl look hot._

Draco leaned in a little bit and wiped off the cream so she wouldn't look so hot. Something about Twinkies, Zingers, Ding-Dongs, Snow Balls and Ho-Ho's was ever so kinky to Draco.

_Damn, she still looks hot._

"What are you doing, Malfoy."

"You must not have any nerves near you mouth."

"What makes you think that?"

"Twinkies make me think that." Something about that sounded very wrong, but it also made Hermione lick Draco's finger as he got the rest off. He stared at her, unsure what to do. His hand stayed there as he debated. She put her lips around his finger. This was making Draco unbelievably horny.

Hermione didn't know what was coming over her. She just felt like being sexy to Draco, since he looked so sexy. She stopped sucking his finger and got on top of him. She sucked on his neck and Draco was completely stumped. Had someone spiked Hermione's Twinkie? Was she high? _What is making this girl so…sexual lately? Yesterday she was yelling Daddy and now just because we were eating Twinkies…?_

Hermione finally kissed his lips and tugged on his tie. Something about Draco was just so sexy lately. She wanted to be around him, she figured it was the only true excuse for ignoring her friends. For ignoring Harry and Ginny. Ron was nice too though; they just didn't seem like good friends.

Draco kissed her back not knowing what he was doing. Draco finally pulled away and looked at the leather chair, just as long as he wasn't looking at her. He breathed heavily. "Uhm, I should probably go smoke a bowl with Blaise just to make sure I'm feeling alright now. You know," Hermione sat up and he did too. Something about that moment was definitely _not_ sexy.

"I thought you didn't like pot,"

"I've never tried it before." Draco said still looking away.

"Oh, well, you go do that, then, Malfoy. It could be your new hobby."

_Too bad you were my hobby this past week. All we did was fight, it was almost fun, _Draco thought.

"Yeah, I think I will. First times for things never hurt anyone." Draco said getting up. He knew he had said and done the wrong thing. Hermione watched him leave. She fell back onto the couch and grabbed a half eaten Twinkie, not sure whose it was, and stuffed it in her mouth. She was completely embarrassed.

_§¤§_

Draco was high for the first time ever, laying next to Blaise watching the clouds pass by and laughing when they saw a bug. "What were you doing?" Blaise asked. "When you didn't come up right away?"

Draco thought, he knew something important had happened. Oh yes, Granger tried to make out with him while they were eating Twinkies but it didn't work out so well. He left her to become high. "I ate some Twinkies and that was all. I was starving."

"Dude, we just had lunch." Draco lay there in silence. A bug passed by and Blaise burst out laughing.

"Sometimes when you're little, you think you're never going to do drugs and you tell those people who come in and tell you not to do them that you won't do them and you know that you will do them but you never tell anyone that until you do them." Draco said out of the blue.

"Yeah, totally true, Draco. I didn't think you could be so, like, poetic."

"What if I was a muggle?"

"I'd slit your throat." Blaise said. They both laughed and Draco sat up.

"What if I was still this cool though?"

"You're a Goddamn muggle, Draco. I would still slit your throat. I'd slit that Goddamned mud blood Granger's throat if I had the chance to. She's so annoying." Draco thought of her. He wanted to taste her lips again.

He looked around, forgetting where they were. Then it hit him, he was on top of a hill, near the Quidditch Stadium. "I think I'm gonna go, I have a lot of reading."

"Okay," Blaise said smiling. A bug passed by and he roared with laughter again. Draco left him by himself and went back to the school. He smelled like pot and that meant a shower.

Once he got up to the dorm he heard the water running and a girl singing. Who was it? Who was in his 'man shower?' How dare that woman, whoever it was singing sweetly.

He opened the door to the bathroom and could see the shade and outline of a woman's body. It felt like a sauna in that bathroom. "Let's play doctor babe, we'll operate today, incisions must be made." Draco recognized the song and the voice…and then the person. How high was he! He was looking at the real deal…Hermione Granger's body! He wanted to get into the shower with her and sing the lyrics with her.

Hermione turned off the water and turned around to see Draco standing their looking at her through the shower curtain. She screamed and Draco became wide eyed. He ran out of the bathroom and hid under the covers of his bed.

"What a dumb ass!" Hermione yelled loud enough for Draco to hear.

Draco pulled the blanket tightly around him, shutting his eyes. What did she need to take a shower for anyway? She didn't smell like pot, not like he did.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and sniffed the air. It smelled like pot. Draco was definitely baked. Hermione wrapped a towel around her body and went into Draco's room.

"What is your problem, Malfoy?"

"Please, just leave me alone, Granger. I'm still trying to figure the same thing out." Draco peeked out from the blankets and saw her in a towel. He quickly ducked back under.

Hermione huffed and stomped into her room. She couldn't believe it; he was just standing there staring at her. She kicked her bed angrily, but her toe wasn't that strong. She looked at it as it started to swell with red blood cells filling it and leaving her embarrassed and angry cheeks.

Draco didn't know what was happening. Weren't they supposed to like each other now, after their little kissing incident? Or were they supposed to still hate each other? He was so confused.

The next morning was different to Draco. The smell of coffee came from the common room. He got up and peeked into the other room; there she was drinking coffee, reading a book, all ready for the day…and eating a Twinkie. Her hair set nicely on her shoulders covered by a black robe. Draco wanted some coffee; he thought of stealing hers but then remembered their incident the night before.

"I'm not going to kill you, Draco." Hermione said still reading her book. Draco walked out into the room lit by fire. He sat far away from her but on the same couch. She looked at him. He was still scared of her. "There are no classes today. The professors are having a meeting with the Ministry. But we still have to sort the books out in the library today. I thought we should get an early start so we can have more time on our hands later."

"Oh," Draco said. "What are they having a meeting about?"

"Not sure, but I heard that it's something to do with a new teacher to take care of the grounds. Filch is getting old and outdated." She told him. Draco nodded thinking about some old, fat guy who never took showers and had a lot of acne who would be taking care of the grounds. _Gross,_ Draco thought.

They walked down to the library side to side. Nobody was awake yet or either they went back to sleep. It was weird walking with Hermione Granger to the library. Usually when a girl and guy were walking down the hall to the library it was usually just to make out there. Silence filled the air however, so she walked ahead of him, her robe flowing over the air. Draco thought it was kind of graceful. _What the bloody hell? Graceful? Nothing about my life is graceful. When have I ever used the word graceful up until now? Bloody hell, Granger is making me use the word graceful!_

Draco followed her into the library and they started in the front of the library sorting the books; Draco was bored though. Nothing exciting was happening, they weren't even talking to each other and Hermione would usually be making comments about his parents by now.

"Where does Mischievous Magical Pranks go?" Hermione asked. She looked at Draco who was putting a book it place. He then turned to her and then took the book gently from her soft hands.

"Over there, on the top shelf." He told her, pointing to a shelf that was farter up then she could reach. She grabbed a chair and placed it next to the book case. She stepped on it, her robe getting in the way. She huffed and then tore the stupid robe off. Draco looked at her; she was wearing light blue jeans and a blue sweatshirt that said "Granger", "07" on the back. _Can her pants get any tighter? Damn, they're like about ready to bust open!_

"Do you play some kind of muggle sport or something?" Draco said, trying to get his mind off of her butt. She looked at him as she got off the chair.

"I play lacrosse in the summer."

"Oh, I have no clue what the hell that is though." Hermione didn't think it was funny though. She just went back to sorting out books. Draco couldn't seem to say anything right. Not anything today. What was wrong with her? Usually she wasn't like this. He wanted to ask her what was wrong.

But so many things were wrong with asking her. So many things…

The caring part. Wanting to talk to her. Wanting to hear her voice. Wanting to see her lips move. He wanted so much, but so much was wrong.

He gulped and looked at her put another book away. "Your very quiet today, Granger." He said adding her last name. He was so afraid to say her given name.

"Yeah well I'm not always annoying." Hermione told him. She didn't look at him though. She felt some what sad and didn't know why. She felt uncomfortable like she was going to puke.

Draco didn't have anything to say. She was just so quiet.

They heard footsteps walk into the library and turned to look at an unbelievably gorgeous woman. She had black hair framed to her face, tan skin, brown eyes, perfect smile…and was with Dumbledore laughing. Draco liked the sight of her, but hated the fact of Dumbledore.

"Ahh, these are our very well known Head Girl and Boy-" He went on but Draco didn't hear him. _Head _Girl _and Boy? When has the girl ever been put in front of the boy?_ He watched Hermione get up and shake hands with the woman, smiling. Dumbledore was talking about how perfect and smart she was. He turned back and slammed another book into place. He was angry for a stupid reason, but told himself it was an important reason.

"Draco Malfoy has gotten outstanding grades as well. He's a Seeker in the Slytherin house and does a very good job." Draco remembered the last match; his shoulder still hurt from the fall. He hated Granger for caring about him. "He's great with kids, did Hagrid tell you that?" _Great with kids? _Hermione asked herself. She looked at him, angrily shoving the books into place. _Draco Malfoy is no where near great with kid! Who makes up this shit? Surely it wasn't Hagrid!_

"Draco come over here and meet the new care taker, Blair Conwell." Draco huffed silently and got up to go make friends with the hottest person in the school now. He shook her hand.

"How are the books coming along?" Blair asked. She had an Australian accent and Draco was completely in love with those. Hermione glared at him; he was so into her and she hated it. She _hated_ him.

"Great, we're almost done. We started on the other side this morning." Draco answered Hermione looked at the time. It was already noon. They had started from the other side of the library, hadn't they?

"Good job, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, good job." Dumbledore said in his jolly voice.

Draco looked at the busty professor. She was so hot. He wanted her. He wanted her more then he wanted Granger. In fact he didn't even want Granger so he wanted her and only her.

Dumbledore and Blair left the library and left Draco and Hermione in peace. Hermione saw his stares. She wanted to slap him.

"She's a goddess isn't she?" Hermione asked contently.

"She's so fucking hot," Draco whispered to Hermione as they got down on the floor.

"Pleasure to hear that. If she's that hot she's gotta have a boyfriend and what older woman would want to hook up with a young guy. That's gross."

"Your older then me, you didn't mind hooking up with me." Hermione shot him a glare.

"I'm older by a few months, Malfoy. I was talking about years. She's probably 40 anyway."

"You're just jealous I have a new interest."

"What, smoking pot?" Draco pushed her onto the ground and got on top of her.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? Were in a goddamned library!" He put his index finger to her lip and smiled. He blew onto her face and she closed her eyes to prevent her eyes from watering.

"What's it smell like?"

"Shit," Hermione whispered.

"Seriously, Granger,"

"A mix of coffee, oranges and pot." She told him.

"Really?" He asked as she opened her eyes. She looked at him and nodded.

"But I can mostly smell the oranges so it smells pretty good to me." Draco smiled and stared at her. She was annoyed by him then.

Draco leaned his head in and kissed her, sliding his tongue around her mouth. She yelped and pushed him off of her. She sat up and glared at him laughing.

"How's it taste now?" Hermione slapped him and went back to sorting the books. Draco sat up and looked at her. He knew she was angry. He kneeled beside her and whispered into her ear.

"You know you liked it, Granger. You like the taste of me."

"Fuck it," Hermione said through gritted teeth. She pushed him back again and stood up.

"SORT!" She yelled. All the books sorted and Hermione stomped out of the library, leaving her robe. Draco watched her leave suddenly feeling like a jerk. But he hadn't really done anything wrong.

Draco got up as soon as the books were done sorting and grabbed her robe. It smelled like vanilla. He loved the smell of vanilla. He walked back to the dormitory and stepped in slowly. She was looking out the window ripping up a paper and watching pieces float away with the wind. It was a note she had written to him asking if he wanted to help her with her future sugar shop. Draco didn't know though.

**Author's Note:** Not much to say right now except that something with Draco and Blair will happen!

-_Steph_


	6. A First Kiss, A Doctor and Lovers

**Author's Note**:

**catwoman24**: Thanks once again!

**Bwoomoon**:I hope you got to read it and liked that chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Six**

Draco walked up behind Hermione and took her hand. He placed her robe in her clutch and then opened the window a little more to look over the castle grounds.

"You just don't know when to be serious about things."

"I can never be serious around you without feeling like an ass hole after. You're so emotional," Draco told her. He looked at her and she looked at him. His eyes were enticing.

"I know that," Hermione said.

She dropped the robe on the floor and continued ripping the note up into smaller pieces. Draco took her hand in his own and they watched the paper float away. Hermione then looked into his eyes. For the first time she felt like he was being serious about something. For the first time with out yelling.

Draco leaned in and kissed her lips softly and slowly, closing his eyes to live in the moment. Hermione felt whole again. Draco touched her face, his fingertips tingling at the softness of her cheek. It felt like how a first kiss should be between two people.

Hermione put her hand on the back of his neck, yanking lightly on his soft white hair, her other hand rested on his chest. Draco could smell the vanilla on her face as she kissed him back.

He slowly pulled away looked down at his feet, too shocked to look at her. She was gorgeous and lonely all of the time. She only had him to talk to. But he was rude and obnoxiously dumb. He only had her to tell how he felt. Two different people…two entirely different people.

Hermione looked into his eyes. "I used to get away with so much," She whispered. He finally looked at her. "But I can't get away with this. Is this really what fate is?" Draco looked at her teary eyes. He didn't know why she was going to cry.

"When two people need each other, I think that settles in the category of fate. When two people want each other enough, that's a secret no one could hide." Draco whispered.

Hermione looked down and laughed a little. "We don't need each other do we?"

"No," Draco admitted.

"Do we want each other?" She asked looking back up at him. He didn't answer though. He didn't know what he wanted. But he hugged her instead. Hermione let a tear run down her face and onto his shoulder. She was finding herself for the first time and it was with him. She felt as if she was the happiest when she was around him.

_§¤§_

Draco walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Blaise who seemed as high as the sky. "I'm baked, Draco. You should have been there." He smelled so bad.

Draco grabbed a cookie and shoved it in his mouth. He watched Hermione walk in with some girls in the Hufflepuff house laughing. She looked over and her smile disappeared. Draco couldn't stand to see her unhappy anymore.

"Draco, oh my God, I heard that stupid Granger girl was trying to get with that new professor." Blaise said laughing. "That really hot one. I wanna bang her like she's never been banged before. I get horny thinking about her." Blaise burst out laughing and everyone could hear him. Draco glared at him. He was so baked

Draco felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned around to see Blair Conwell. She looked at Blaise like he had five heads though. "Mr. Malfoy, could you show me where the bridges are. I seemed to have forgotten. There are so many doors." Draco nodded and followed her upstairs.

He glanced at Hermione and Hermione glanced at him. Her heart throbbed for the feeling of his lips against hers. She watched him follow her; she knew he was going to try to get with the professor.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said sitting next to her. Hermione forced a smile, pretending like there was nothing wrong.

Draco led her to the bridges and they both stopped to look over the water. "You're so lucky to go here. I always wanted to but my parents never let me. They said it was too expensive."

"Not really," Draco said. "How old are you anyway?"

"I graduated two years ago. I worked at my old school for about a year as a Quidditch coach but then decided teaching Quidditch was too hard for me. I'm not a teacher at all. I'd rather be a caretaker. Here anyway, Australia has extremely hot conditions."

"The weather is fine here," Draco told her.

"Yeah and all of you kids are so nice." She said smiling at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on, I'm not a kid."

"Then what are you, a man?" She laughed.

"I'm getting there. But I'm not a kid."

"And I'm almost a little girl." Draco thought different. She was a woman. "So, what's it like to be Draco Malfoy? Head Boy with his stunning Head Girl_friend?_"

"Uh, no, Granger is hardly and never will be my girlfriend."

"You don't have a girlfriend? Jeez, you're like the hottest guy around."

"You think?" Draco asked smiling.

"I know so, Draco." She got closer to him and then licked his face. Was he dreaming? This couldn't be real. He had to have taken in some of the fumes from Blaise.

"Your sexy, Draco." She whispered. Draco's eyes widened as her hand slipped from his chest down to his belt. "You made me horny when we shook hands." She quickly undid his belt and then threw it over the bridge. He watched it fall and tried to catch it but it was gone. She giggled.

"That was an expensive belt, Conwell!"

"Oh, Draco, you're too stiff. Call me Blair."She grabbed him and pulled him over by the pants but he pulled away. "Draco you know you want to."

"No I don't Blair." He said as she pulled him closer. Was she on drugs?

"Draco, show a real woman how it's done here in England."

"No, Blair. Go find another guy, every one else thinks your hot."

"I like you most of all though." Blair said sounding sad, finally giving up. What was Draco doing? He was passing down an older, hotter woman because she threw a belt over the bridge.

"Look, this is completely wrong and you know it. We'd get caught one way or another. If you're looking for a good time, Blaise Zabini has a lot of connections. He's fun." Draco told her, leading her back into the castle. He couldn't believe he had just passed her up.

_§¤§_

Hermione walked to Prefect's Bathroom to meet up with Ginny Weasley. She was already there swimming in her blue bathing suit. She looked up and saw Hermione. Hermione sat on the edge of the big bath tub and let her feet float around in the water. Ginny swam to the edge and wiped her face with a towel.

"How's life?" Ginny asked.

"So confusing," Hermione couldn't tell Ginny about Draco but she wanted to.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Hermione had to think of something to say about Draco. But maybe… "I heard a rumor that you and George Hendrickson are together." Ginny's eyes widened. She hated George; he was the dumbest Slytherin in the book. No wonder he got into that house; he was so into himself.

"Gross, absolutely gross, Hermione."

"Well I meant like it was a private thing. Just a rumor."

"That's disgusting. George is so full of himself."

"Well plus I heard that you kissed him and now everyone's turning against George."

"No! That's like me saying that you and Draco Malfoy were together…_secretly_!"

"No way, Ginny, that's completely impossible!" Hermione lied.

"Thank God, because I heard something about you and him." Hermione's eyes widened and she looked away. "Mandy Brocklehurst said she walked by the library and saw you and Malfoy making out on the floor." Hermione looked at Ginny.

"GROSS GINNY!" Hermione kicked the water at her.

"It's what I heard."

"No, that would never work out. Everyone would kill the both of us." Ginny laughed. "You better get that damned rumor straight, Gin."

"I will." Ginny said smiling. Hermione got up and ran to the door. "Where are you going? You haven't even swum a lap."

"I just remembered I have to do that one Potions homework." Ginny nodded, cocking her brow and watching her run off.

Hermione ran to the common room and saw Draco doing his own Potions homework. Draco looked at her; she looked worried.

Hermione sat down in the chair and stared at him. "Someone saw us,"

"Who?"

"Mandy Brocklehurst, she told everyone."

"What were we doing?"

"Kissing…in the library."

"Oh, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, what can we do?"

"Get in a fight. We could go down to the Great Hall tomorrow morning and you could push me and threaten me with that stick of yours."

"Are you sure you'd wanna get hurt again?"

"If people buy it," He said. Hermione nodded and looked at the box on Zingers on the coffee table. She grabbed one but Draco grabbed her wrist. Her glare set upon his own. "After I finish this homework. I don't wanna feel distracted."

"I have all the answers. I can give it to you in the morning." Draco let her go and then got down on the ground. He crawled over to her on his knees and rested in front of her. She swallowed her first bite. He was so happy to see that she was eating again.

"Did anyone ever care about you?" Draco asked.

"Not that I remember, my parents are too busy in the summer with all the dental things. I hardly saw Harry last summer because I didn't go to the Burrow." She scarfed the rest of it down and looked at Draco.

"Why were you sick?"

"Because I wanted to be perfect, mirrors have a strange affect on me." He pushed himself up by putting his elbows on her legs and got eye level with her.

"I'll be your mirror from now on." Draco said.

"Well how do I look right now?"

"Per-" Draco didn't finish his sentence, he was too busy leaning in to kiss her soft lips. Draco ran his hand up her leg, up her the side of her waist, and to her chest. She giggled and slapped his hand away. He pressed his smile against hers and laughed. Maybe he didn't want to be hurt by her tomorrow morning…

"Get away from me Malfoy!" Hermione screamed in front of the whole student body. He grabbed her arm and she whipped out her wand pointing it at his throat.

"Abicio abeo!" Hermione yelled. Draco fell on the floor, a loud thump coming from where his shoulder landed. He spun in spirals across the floor. Hermione wanted to wince for him but knew it would send off a sign.

Draco got up in pain and got out his own wand. He pointed it at her but it fell from his clutch. His arm was now week and everyone could tell. He picked it back up but Blair Conwell walked up from behind him and pushed him away. McGonagall walked up behind Hermione and grabbed her arms from the back. She took Hermione's wand and the professors led them to Dumbledore's office.

"Good job, Granger. Now were gonna get demoted from Head Boy and Girl."

"Yeah well you should have never been made Head Boy!" Hermione yelled. Draco wanted to explode with laughter.

"Well you should have never come to this school you stupid mud blood!" Draco yelled back. Hermione's heart raced with the words. She wanted to slap him.

The professors put the students in chairs across from Dumbledore and they both faced the other way. "These two have just made a fool of themselves in the Great Hall. Draco can't even pick up his wand off the ground now and Hermione pulled the spell that you're only supposed to use when you're doing some kind of cool hair do!" Blair said. "Like with a winter ball! Not when you're going to hurt some!"

"He started it," Hermione said.

"He started it," Draco mumbled in a mock voice, cross his arms.

"Shut up, Malfoy, you know you did!"

"Whatever the case was, I don't need anymore explanatory. Both of you get a weeks worth of detention, no make that 2 weeks!" Dumbledore said.

"WHAT!" Draco and Hermione said in unison. They hadn't thought of detention.

"What about Quidditch?" Draco said.

"And what about-"

"What? The reading club, Granger? Not like you have anything important going on." Draco said.

"No, Malfoy, I was going to ask about duties. You know those things where you're supposed to help out the school, those things you never do. Yeah remember those?" Draco glared at her.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore yelled. "You will start next week due to the Quidditch match this weekend. You may be on your way now." Draco got up as well as Hermione. They left the office laughing.

"Good performance, Malfoy. I really actually thought you were mad."

"Well you know, I try."

"Shit," Hermione whispered. Draco looked at her, confused. "I never gave you the potions homework did I?"

"No, I'll just skip today. I have it first. He'll think we were still in the office."

"Well then I'll skip too. I'd be getting in more trouble then you would be."

"True, but we better book it before anyone sees us. You go down the main stair case. I'll go down the back way."

"Make it a race, Malfoy. I'll kick your ass at that too." Draco smiled and stared at her for a second. He leaned in a little and she did too. But he ran off before their lips were even close.

Hermione sprinted down the stair case passing Harry and Ron and everyone else; they were all asking questions but she was too excited to stop and listen. She ran into the common room and saw it was empty. "Yes!" Hermione squealed. But then felt hands on her hips pushing her towards; Draco was trying to stop but it didn't work so well seeing that they fell on the floor, Draco on top of her.

"You worm!" Hermione yelled under him. She pushed him off and there was that same shoulder thump. He flinched in pain. "Are you okay, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said in a raspy voice, sitting up and trying to reach up to his shoulder.

"God, your definitely not okay, Malfoy. Take off your cloak." Draco glared at her.

"Why should I?"

"Just do it, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped. He took off his cloak at her harsh tone and she got behind him.

"Your either gonna have to take off your shirt or I'm gonna have to rip it." She looked at the white shirt and noticed why he had chosen to wear his cloak on such a hot day. There were blood stains on it from when he had cut her. "Screw it, Malfoy. Your never gonna get these stains out." Hermione grabbed the collar and fiercely ripped it down the middle. Draco choked as his tie got tighter but tore that off soon after she was done along with his shirt. Hermione hesitated to touch his taught back but did anyway. Chills ran up Draco's spine. Hermione looked at his muscle; feeling around and noticed there was a huge knot.

"It's nothing serious, just a huge knot." Hermione told him as she leaned over his shoulder to look at him. He glared at her for no reason.

He sat there for a few seconds. "Well, aren't you going to do anything about it? I obviously can't."

"Make me do everything," Hermione mumbled embarrassed. She touched the knot, goose bumps spreading on her arm as fast as the Influenza did. She slowly started caressing his shoulder. Soon she was done and he stretched around.

"Feels way better," He said turning around to face her.

"You should stretch before you play."

"Who would help me?"

"Ask your dad, get him interested. Probably too busy getting a prostituted to suck him off." Hermione blurted out. Draco glared at her but then bit his lip and looked down.

"You're probably right, that old bastard needs more help then I do." Draco eyes died back the day he came home from Crabbe's house in the summer only to hear his mother's scream…

_Draco ran up the stairs and busted into his parent's bedroom only to see Lucius on his wife, holding her down and mumbling swears._

"_Go, Draco!" His mother screamed as tears ran down her face. Lucius turned around and got off his wife. Narcissa got off the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door._

_Lucius walked up to Draco, blood leaking from his lip. He grabbed Draco by the collar, push him up against the wall and hit him in the jaw. Draco remembered crying for the first time in his life that day. He remembered hurting emotionally for the first time in his life that day. He remembered wanting to kill his father for the first of many times in his life that day…_

Draco got up with his hand in a fist. He walked over to the wall and slammed his hell bearing fist into it. Hermione blinked at the loud noise. She got up with her heart racing.

"I hate him, I hope he burns."

"Draco, don't say that." Hermione said. She knew his name was comforting when it came from her voice.

"Why shouldn't I! He's sick!" Hermione stood there looking at the back of him waiting for the moment of silence to pass. She wanted to relieve him but didn't know what to do.

Draco pounded the wall a little and then turned around to look at the girl. "Wanna play doctor?" Draco asked. Hermione blushed and smirked.

Draco leaned over her and ran his hand up her leg and to the brim of her skirt she giggled with her eyes close. Draco smiled as he touched her thigh. She smacked his hand away propping herself up with one elbow and looking. He looked at her laughing. "These aren't the rules, Malfoy! Have you ever played doctor?" Hermione yelled looking at him.

"No, I'm not even an EMP yet!" Hermione laughed at him as he got frustrated.

"You mean EMT?"

"Yeah, whatever. How do you play?"

"I'm obviously the patient-"

"And the patient is hurting and I've got to rescue her and I don't care! I'm making up my own rules!" Draco yelled. Hermione laughed and Draco got on top of her taking out his wand. "Now, I've got to slice you open and take out your heart." He pretended to cut her open down the middle.

"How do you expect to know what's going on if my shirt is on!" Hermione said. Draco became wide eyed and then grabbed her shirt. She grabbed his hands and burst out laughing. "I was kidding, Malfoy!" Draco laughed as she sat up and put her hands around his neck. They were so close, but not kissing yet; their noses were touching. Draco wrapped his arms around her, looking into her eyes. Was he really beginning to get caught up in corny romantic moments?

Hermione finally kissed him, soaking in the moment, loving his lips. Draco fell back, kissing her even more passionately. Hermione pulled away and looked at her watch. "We don't have a lot of time left."

"Well we can make time."

"We can't skip any more classes today, Malfoy." She rolled off of him and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why not? We were just getting to the good part, Granger."

"I feel bad…about skipping classes."

"Lovers know no shame." Draco whispered into her ear. She smiled, warmth filling her cheeks, butterflies inching their way into her stomach. Her knees got weak.

**Author's Note**: A little rushed, but its good right? Things with Blair will get better; in fact she will play a very big part in this story. Leave three reviews and I'll get back to you!

_-Steph_


	7. Lacrosse Can Lead to Great Things

**Author's Note:**

**Lady in the Blue Dress**: I felt like adding rules to the game of playing doctor haha! I thought it would be cute if Draco got frustrated when he played it. Plus I probably would have thrown some girl over the bridge if she threw an expensive belt over the bridge!

**Ella**: Thanks!

**HPFanatics311**: Thanks!

**jadecowan2**: Good thing he turned her down too! You'll see why in later chapters.

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall for lunch feeling like a bad ass. She sat next to Harry and watched Draco walk in. She bit her lip trying to cover up her smile.

"Why didn't you go to any classes today? Dumbledore didn't hold you that long, did he?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Hermione looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm not, God, Harry. You have so many stupid questions lately!" She snapped angrily. It sounded like he was accusing her of sex.

"I just wanted to know, you have, like, 20 gallons of sweat on your head and you smell." Hermione went into deep thought ignoring Harry…

_Hermione ran from the school into the Quidditch pitch with her lacrosse stick. Draco followed her with her extra stick. She turned around and caught the ball he threw at her with the stick._

"_You can do better then that, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, passing the ball back to him. He caught it and instantly threw it back to her. _

"_I can do you better!" Draco yelled laughing. Hermione blushed as she twirled her stick around. "Pass it, biotch!" She ran across the pitch, running from him, but he caught up. Draco grabbed her by the hips and then grabbed the ball from the netting. She giggled turning around and kissed him. _

_Their feet entangled each other, and Hermione tripped, falling and dragging Draco down to the soft, sandy ground, but not before Draco put his hand on the ground to stop such a hard fall on her back. Both of them had gotten beaten up lately. But Draco hated to admit he cared for the girl who held all of his secrets._

_Draco pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. "What are we doing, Granger?" Draco asked confused. "What are we?"_

"_A witch and a wizard and we were kissing, so now that that's answered-" She leaned in to kiss him again but he pulled away._

"_No, I mean are we friends or what?" Hermione thought about it._

"_I don't know, Malfoy. Why are you so concerned about this? It doesn't matter right now. We've done nothing except kiss, eat Twinkies and tried to play doctor. Oh and the fact that we beat each other up."_

"_Because, what are we going to tell people when they do find out about all of this."_

"_We were lonely and drunk…off of Twinkies obviously."_

"_Be serious, Granger. For once I'm being serious." Hermione sighed and rolled out from under him. Draco sat up and looked around at the place he usually felt so comfortable in. But this time around he felt unusually awkward. He looked back at her; her eyes were showing sorrow._

"_I just want to know where we stand."_

"_Friends," Hermione said._

"_But we know everything about each other."_

"_Best friends?"_

"_But we kiss all the time." Draco said. Hermione looked at him._

"_What are we, Draco?" Hermione asked._

"Hello, Hermione! I just said you smell. Are you deaf?"

"No," Hermione said popping out of her trance

"Oh, well how many months of detention did you get?"

"Two weeks," she said dully, grabbing a truffle.

"A WHOLE TWO WEEKS WITH MALFOY!" Harry said outraged. He was just joking about the month's thing. He only expected a day or two of detention…but a whole two weeks?

Insane.

"Yeah," Hermione said looking at Draco standing in a corner talking to Pansy and some of her friends.

Draco smiled at Pansy and the other girls. "Draco come on, you know you want to. Just come out side for a bit with us. We're all going to the bridges tonight." Pansy said grabbing Draco's hand and pulling on it. The other girls were giggling and whispering. Draco couldn't resist their voices; they were all so hot.

"I really can't, Pans', I have to get all my work that I missed and then I have practice."

"No you don't," Pansy said, pressing herself upon him and holding his tie in a firm grasp. "Dragon," Pansy only called him Dragon when they were doing erotic things. It sounded so sexy when she said it.

"I'll see what I can do; Pans', but I don't think so. Not tonight anyway."

"What about tomorrow?" Pansy asked.

"Sure," Draco said giving up. He couldn't resist her. He absolutely couldn't. Even thought Hermione and him were planning on eating Twinkies and teaching her how to smoke pot, sex sounded better.

"Meet me in that empty classroom on the 5th floor at 7 tomorrow night. _Be there_, Dragon." Pansy said pushing herself off of him and walking away with the girls. She walked out of the Great Hall, heading towards the bridges.

"What's the shin dig?" Cornelia Garder asked. Pansy looked at her blonde friend and smirked.

"We're doing the deed tomorrow night. Hopefully he'll spill about Granger."

"She's screwed. Have you told Danny about it?" Jessie Knowlton asked. Pansy turned to her friend. Jessie was her_ best_ friend at the moment only because she went along with every thing Pansy ever said.

"Fuck, I was supposed to hang out with him tomorrow. Jessie I need you to keep him occupied."

"How? He hates me."

"Just do something; I have to get that secret out of Draco."

_§¤§_

Draco lay on his side reading The Rules of the Daffodil Love, trying to find a passage to write about. He was waiting for Hermione to get out of the shower to tell her something. Something very important.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She slipped on shorts and a t-shirt, and then a sweatshirt to make sure Draco wouldn't be looking at her. She put her hair in a pony tail and walked into his room. He looked sexy spread out on the bed reading a silly book, chewing a pen. He looked up at her. She looked refreshed.

"Sit down," Draco said. He closed the book, took the pen out of his mouth and put both on the table beside his bed. She sat at the end of his bed, but he wanted her to move closer to him, specifically right next to him. "Come here, Granger." Hermione crawled towards him. He grabbed her hand, knitting his fingers in-between hers.

"I don't think we can hang out tomorrow."

"Why not?" Hermione asked bewildered. He had nothing better to do. He couldn't party because he had Quidditch on Saturday.

"Me and Pansy-"

"Pansy and I," Hermione said, correcting him. She always corrected people when she got nervous.

"Pansy and I might get back together." Hermione was absolutely stunned. She had heard from Harry that Pansy was together with a Ravenclaw, Danny Sigurdson. He had to be the best Ravenclaw seeker since over a century ago. What was going on in Hermione's life?

"I thought she was with-"

"Danny, I know. But she broke up with him for me. That doesn't mean that we're not allowed to kiss or play doctor though." Hermione bit her lip to transfer the pain inside to the outside.

"No one likes a cheater even if the boy seems perfect." Hermione whispered getting up, letting go of his hand and ran to her room. She curled up in her bed pulling the sheets over her head and taking a few seconds to taste the blood from her lip. Her stomach curdled at the thought of her letting Draco Malfoy into her life. Indeed she had and didn't regret it, but now she wished she hadn't let him into her life.

**Author's Note**: Indeed it was a very short chapter, but the next few should pay up. I already wrote them, so whenever you feel like giving me three reviews or more I'll submit it. Have fun reviewing!

Steph


	8. Hermione: A Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

**Beach-Babi**: Well I don't really mind, I just expect 3 reviews and then I can update so it doesn't matter. But thanks anyway!

**jadecowan2**: Haha, thanks for the review.

**Lady in the Blue Dress**: I hate cheaters! Thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione walked down to the green house the next morning to hear more dull reading.

_I was attached to Jake, it was true. But I remembered all the rules. I remembered them like they were written on the back of my hand. Jake knew it couldn't stay like this. It couldn't at all. Never. So I said good bye to him. And that was it._

"What a dumb story." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Tell me about it."

Hermione looked at Connie Garder and Jessie Knowlton whispering. She could hear them perfectly though; they were sitting right in front of her.

"What's gonna happen if he doesn't tell Pansy?"

"I don't know, Connie. Shut up. That stupid mud blood of a bitch sits right behind us." Jessie whispered back.

"She does?" Connie asked. She turned around and looked at Harry and Hermione. She quickly turned around.

"That's why your not Pansy's best friend; your too blonde to remember who sits where."

_§¤§_

Hermione sat on the floor, her back against the couch arm, rewriting her potions report in neater font just to get a better grade. She was skipping her lunch to do this. Her back hurt so badly though, it was impossible to get into a comfortable position.

Suddenly, Draco stumbled into the room. Hermione didn't look at him. But he stared at her. She was skipping lunch to be a goody-good. "Why aren't you eating?" Draco asked.

"Why aren't you?"

"I asked you first,"

"I had a big breakfast."

"You didn't even go down to eat breakfast."

"I had breakfast in my room."

"How? You don't know how to summon things."

"Why do you care so much?" Hermione asked. She hadn't looked at him at all. She had just continued writing her report. "It's none of your business what I do."

"It is my business actually. If we're at the head of the school, I need to know."

"You think you gotta know everything, just so you can get closer to a person and rip their hearts out? I don't think you do. Oh and what about best friends?"

"Come on, Granger. That isn't fair."

"Nothing's ever fair."

"What is your problem?" Draco said becoming pissed off.

"Fuck it, Malfoy! I'm not eating because I don't want to. You expect me not to be hurt, but like you I do have feelings. I was happy for the last week, but you had to take it away." She yelled standing up, throwing her papers everywhere. Draco was bewildered.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did, Malfoy. You did." Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at her papers. Draco put his stuff down and leaned on the wall behind him.

Hermione gulped up her anger and then got down and picked up her papers. She blew air up to remove the strands falling into her eyes; Draco felt horrible. He had made many girls burst out like that before but he had never really felt that guilty.

Draco sighed and got on the floor to help her gather up her papers. It was the least he could do. Draco looked at her, watching the tears roll down her face. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him. Draco wanted to embrace her; he wanted to tell her she looked beautiful even if she was crying. She was so much more beautiful then all of the other girls he knew; she wasn't hot, but she was absolutely beautiful.

"Don't touch me, Draco." She pulled away but he pulled her close, into his chest.

"I'll touch you if I want, Granger. You frustrate me. You're so…goddamn beautiful but you're so stubborn." Hermione dug her fingernails into his arms as she felt his lips on the top of her head. He had told her everything she needed to hear, everything she wanted to hear.

_§¤§_

"Just go for it, Dragon." Pansy demanded. He was teasing her by kissing her stomach. She was bare but he still had his pants on.

"Calm down, you panzer."

"No, I just lost my horniness because of that!"

"Shut up," Draco said laughing and crawling up to her to kiss her. Her kiss was different from Hermione's. Hermione's was meaningful and Pansy's were just…the same lip smacking sound every girl thought was sexy to guys. But it wasn't. It was annoying.

But it didn't matter because soon enough they were going at it. "Draco," Pansy said roughly. "What's going on with Granger and you?" Draco looked at her moaning. He slipped out of her and glared at her, his eyes kind of drooping from exhaustion.

"What are you talking about, Pansy? Why are you bringing this topic up in the middle of this?" Draco asked.

"So it's true? Draco, how could you lie to me?" Pansy yelled sitting up covering her chest.

"No it's not true, Pansy! I was just wondering why you had to ruin a perfect night away from all the other people. It was perfect for us…for once it was almost perfect. Why do you always have to ruin these things?"

"Because, everyone has seen you two together kissing and they're all telling me these things!"

"I am never together with her, Pansy! I have never kissed her!" Draco yelled lying his ass off.

"Draco, I broke up with Danny for the wrong reason, didn't I? Because you are the worst liar ever! Granger already told Jessie that you guys have been together."

"No she didn't and besides, you never broke up with Danny because your too busy being a slut and trying to figure out a truth in a rumor!" Draco yelled. Pansy slapped him. "Don't you ever touch me again, you stupid slut." He whispered through gritted teeth, taking hold of her wrist.

Pansy got up as he let go of her and she got her clothes on. She walked to the door and stopped before leaving. "I thought I was really in love with you, Draco. But I guess not."

"One more thing, Pansy, I'd rather have a mud blood in my bed the next morning rather then having you get up in the middle of the night to leave and tell your friends about the great sex. But we've never even hugged so it's never gonna happen you stupid slut." Pansy turned around and slammed the door of their love shack/classroom.

Draco let his head fall against the pillow of the bed they had moved into the room a long time ago. He was so tired. Not because of the sex; Granger kept him on his feet constantly. It was beginning to get to him. Everything, everybody was getting to him. That's what he would take his aggression out on tomorrow; the fact that everyone was being so stupid lately.

_§¤§_

Draco slammed Danny against the stands and sped ahead, reaching out for the Golden Snitch. This is the part where everything usually went wrong.

Hermione looked contently at Narcissa Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson talking. Hermione gritted her teeth.

Draco turned as the Snitch did, still reaching out. Danny sped up and slammed into Draco's shoulder. Draco winced in pain and glared at Danny.

"You mother fucker," Danny said. "You're a pussy."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You raped Pansy last night just because she asked you about Granger."

"Believe what you want but that shit never happened." Danny slammed against his shoulder again.

"Why does Pansy have a bruise on her arm then?"

"Because she's a slut," Draco said speeding up, extending his arm one more time. Danny sped up rapidly, getting even with Draco and finally kicked him in the ribs. Draco grimaced as he fell off his broom and down fifty feet into the sand.

Hermione breathed watching Draco make a face of pain and agony. She bit her lip and stood up as everyone else did. She disappeared between the crowd members and ran down the stairs.

Draco lay there tears filling his eyes as Madame Hooch got down next to him. "What happened up there, Malfoy?"

"What the fuck do I know? It happened so fucking fast!" Draco said in pain. Madame Hooch was the only professor who didn't care if he swore. She was the only one who had understood.

"Calm down, Draco. I'm taking you to the locker room." She picked him up. Draco often wondered if she was lesbian. She was nice and all but it seemed kind of weird that she looked like a guy.

"What happened?" An Australian voice asked Hermione. She turned and looked at Blair Conwell but didn't respond.

Hooch walked into the locker room with Hermione and Blair following her. Hooch set Draco down on a bench and stared at him for a second. Draco was biting his lower lip with his eyes closed but the tears still managed to escape.

"Blair come and get some ice packs with me." Hermione waited for them to leave and then kneeled next to Draco getting out her wand.

"Draco, open your eyes." Hermione whispered putting a hand on his face. Blood dripped from his lip; he was trying to prevent himself from crying out loud. She wiped it away with her fingertips. He knew the feeling of them so well. He finally felt comfortable to open his eyes.

"I am so fucked, Granger." He cried out softly, then biting his lip again. Hermione took a deep breath in.

"Why?"

"Pansy asked me about us, I lied, I called her a slut. I am so fucked." Draco said again. He made a fist and crashed it against the bench. "She told everyone I raped her,"

"Calm down, Draco." She grabbed his hand and he clutched it tightly. She wiped away his tears and blood away with her other hand. "Where does it hurt?"

"Ribs, shoulder, back, everywhere."

"Draco…" He glared at her.

"You're not fucking healing me, Granger. Everyone will know it was you. You're the only one smart enough to know how to do the damned spell properly."

"Draco, I have to. You could have broken something." Hermione said standing up. She let go of Draco's hand.

"You're not doing it, Granger." Her knees got weak as she took out her wand. "Everyone's gonna know it was you, Granger."

"I don't care, Draco. You're hurt."

"Fuck off, Granger." She held out her wand, shaking heavily. "Get the-" Hermione bit her lip, trembling and closed her eyes as she mumbled the spell. It hit Draco with an impact. Her breathing came out heavily as she looked at him. He had lost consciousness. But there was no time to stare as the locker room doors opened. Hermione ran out the back and leaned on the wall.

Pansy stared at Draco with Narcissa. "He seems to be fine." Pansy said. "Draco likes to gather attention so he might have been faking it."

Hermione was still trembling with the same impact Draco went through. Shakily she looked over as some Slytherin girls walked towards her. Her breathing got harsh as pain filled her eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hermione Granger at the scene." Millicent Bullstrode said. Hermione shook wildly. "What the hell is your problem? Are you having a fucking seizure?"

"You wouldn't know what it's like, Bullstrode, since you're so perfect." Hermione managed to say.

"What the hell? She can't even talk." Connie Garder said laughing. Bella Krazk walked up to her and kicked her in the ribs.

"How'd that one feel, you fucking stupid mud blood?"

"Don't you fucking touch her again, Bella." Hermione looked up and saw Blair standing there. "Get out of here."

"Stupid bitch," Bella mumbled as they walked off. Blair crouched down next to Hermione.

"What happened, Hermione?" Tears rolled down her face.

"I tried to heal him and-"

"It reflected back to you. That always happens the first few times you try it. It hurts you more then it heals."

"Lay down," At that point Hermione didn't care to ask. Nothing mattered. She hurt so badly. Hermione spread her body on the ground. "We're going to have to reverse the spell by actually doing the spell. It'll hurt but only for a few seconds. Just like getting your ears pierced, right?" Hermione nodded through sobbing. Blair raised her wand and then whispered, "Adversa valetudo." Hermione whimpered, her cries getting louder as she flinched in pain. But then it was gone. All there was left was a tingling in her hands.

"Better?" Blair asked. Hermione nodded as she wiped away the tears. "Call me Blair from now on; I can't handle this Conwell shit."

_§¤§_

Hermione lay on the couch under a blanket, staring in the fire as Draco walked in. He was limping though. She looked at him and remembered all the pain that stupid spell put her through.

"I heard it reversed on you?" Hermione stared at him, saying nothing. "Are you okay?" She nodded sitting up. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Jesus, I never thought I'd be in that much pain."

"I didn't think I'd ever see you cry." Draco looked at her. "I'm not going to tell anyone, don't worry."

"Everyone kind of already saw, but I'd rather you not spreading it in my face."

"I wasn't spreading it, I was mushing it." Hermione spat, she smiled after though. Their faces were an inch apart.

"You wanna mush it some more, there, bub?" Hermione smirked.

"It'd be mean, but the temptation is so…" She thought for a second and then felt Draco's lips against hers.

_§¤§_

Hermione stood in front of the 6th years. Draco didn't know why they had to do this. He didn't know why each professor had to be there to watch Draco and her. "Why the bloody hell are we doing this?" Draco whispered coming up from a bow.

"The sixth years have been invited to a ball at Durmstrang, the ball is getting them to get to know each other before the next little competition thing."

"Oh," Draco mumbled as he watched her curtsy. She was wearing a long yellow dress that tied in the back. It was very tight looking but she didn't show any sign of discomfort. He took her gloved hand in his own and put his other hand on her hip. She put her opposite hand on his shoulder and breathed in knowing every one's eyes were on them. They weren't even supposed to give instructions; they were just supposed to dance.

Draco breathed in as they took the first step; he was getting so nervous with Blair and everyone watching him.

"What do you think they're thinking?" Blair asked Dumbledore.

"Oh they're unsure alright, they're scared, Blair."

"Draco looks more nervous then she does. But she's not scared of anything is she?"

"No, not when she's around him anyway." Minerva McGonagall spoke up.

"It will take some time for him to get comfortable with the fact that he's going to-" Dumbledore started.

"Shh, no one can hear about it." Blair said.

"Ahh, that's correct, Blair. No one can know just yet. Not even them."

Draco looked into her eyes. He was scared; scared of people finding out. He was scared of her most of all though; she was so powerful, so smart, and so beautiful. He couldn't control her and that was the problem. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?"

"You look worried about something."

"Nope, I'm fine." Draco sucked in some air as he twirled her around gracefully. He held his breath looking at her; she was so beautiful.

All eyes were on them; they looked perfect for each other. They were so nervous though, barely even friends but so delightfully attractive. This story was old as time…

"_James get away from me!"_

"_Lily, I love you!" He grabbed her arm and swung her around, holding her close. "What don't you understand?"_

"_Don't say that to me, James! You don't love me…if you did you would want to tell the world! But your so full of yourself and your reputation…you've got to keep it at high standards don't you?" Lily yelled, tears streaming down her face._

"_I already told everybody, Lily! I already told everyone that I loved you!" James let her go and breathed out as he got down on one knee. Lily trembled. He grabbed a box from under his graduation robes. "Lily, I need you in my life." He opened the box and showed her a ring; it glittered in the sunlight. "Will you marry me?" _

_Lily fell to the ground and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. "James, I…I…I love…yes."_

Ginny Weasley watched Hermione angrily; she was glowing unlike she ever had. She wanted to tear the two apart. Hermione wasn't meant for that slime ball.

Draco dipped her and looked into her eyes as if no one was there. He then kissed her not remembering any of the crowd; he was just dancing with her like it was nothing, then it was something and then he kissed her. He pulled away stunned and dropped her. Hermione blinked and looked up, with her jaw dropped. Everyone was stunned. Draco backed away and then ran through the crowd, stomping past Blair who was shocked. He walked out of the Great Hall that Sunday morning leaving Hermione about ready to cry.

Ginny glared at Hermione as she got up and ran after Draco. She grabbed his hand and he turned around. "What was that?"

"You tell me!" Draco said.

"I wasn't the one who kissed someone they supposedly hated."

"Just let it go, Granger."

"No, everyone is going to be talking about it, Draco."

"STOP WITH THE FIRST NAME SHIT!" Draco yelled slapping her. Hermione felt hot tears burning her eyes. "Stop acting like you care, this isn't working out for me anymore. We have to stop what we're doing." Draco stomped off leaving Hermione standing there.

_§¤§_

Hermione pulled on some sweat pants and then exited the bathroom stall. She was scared to go back to the common room, but she did anyway. All eyes in the halls were on her; she was the topic of conversation.

She walked through the portrait hole and saw Draco. He was just sitting there biting his lip. He didn't look at her and she looked around. Everything was misplaced; Draco was so angry at himself.

"You were the one who kissed me, I didn't kiss you back." Hermione spoke softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's over."

"What's over, we never had anything to begin with." He looked at her.

Her hair was in a loose ponytail, the front strands were hanging loose giving her the stressed out look. She was in nothing sexy, but it still defined her nicely. She looked like she had just run about 3 miles when she got pulled over by a police officer because her shoe was untied; because she had done nothing wrong. Draco still thought she looked beautiful and that was the problem, he could never pull himself away from her if she looked beautiful even in a stressed out mood.

_Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I get it through my head that she's not that great! There's absolutely nothing great about Hermione Granger._

"Your right, there was nothing to begin with so nothing's over." Draco told her. Maybe he would wake up soon and it would all be a dream. Maybe he didn't kiss her after all. No he did and now it was his fault, not hers. So why was he blaming her? Because she didn't have much of a reputation and he did.

Draco looked at her; she had sorrow in her eyes. "Lock the door,"

"What door?" Hermione asked. "There's just a hole."

"Fuck," Draco whispered. He got up and grabbed her by the hand leading her into his room. He locked the door behind her; she was wondering what he was going to do. He sat on the bed resting his head in his hands and looking down on the floor.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her and then gently grabbed her hand. Hermione stared at him locking her legs.

_Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck! I want you, Granger. I _want you

"Why did you lock the door?" Hermione asked.

"So no one could get in." Draco said. He pulled on her arm but she stayed in place. He blinked; no girl had ever rejected him.

"Why wouldn't you want anyone to get in?"

"Because I'd rather have you to myself." Hermione glared at him and then tugged on his hand. He got off the bed and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. Hermione looked into his eyes as he did this. He was so serious about each and every move he made; it made Hermione sick.

"Why would you give me away like that?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Draco looked at her. "Say you don't want me to care and then you start caring."

"Your too unforgettable, Gran-" Hermione put her finger to his lips.

"But from now on your going to either care about me or not, _Draco_." She whispered closing in on him. She then kissed him. Draco would care about her; he wouldn't let her drift away like all the other girls he had been with.

Draco fell to the bed with her on top of him still kissing each other. He rolled over on top of her and then pulled away, keeping his eyes patiently focused on her. "My body is all I have," Hermione whispered.

Draco breathed in. No girl had ever told him this. Not one single girl. And it made him think. It made him think a lot about what he was doing. Was he really ready to take this step with Hermione Granger? He hadn't even felt her up…once. He had only looked…never touched. But she was so beautiful; he didn't want to rush things, but he did at the same time. He didn't know what to do except look at her.

_Fuck it._

He brushed more loose strands out of her face and then kissed her again. He rolled over on the other side of her and exhaled. Hermione sighed and felt her cheeks turn bright red. He had just given up.

Draco had just passed up another chance to have sex…two times in the very same week! Was that normal for a boy his age? He lost his virginity when he was thirteen with Pansy and they had had sex a lot over the past four years. When they first started doing it, it happened almost every night, sometimesfive timesin the same night! But their fourth year, Pansy had found new guys and was having sex with them _and _Draco. By her fifth year, Draco was practically out of the picture, but they still fooled around from time to time. Then sixth year came and Pansy's main squeeze was Draco. They had sex at least once a week but that wasn't enough for Draco, so he cheated on Pansy a couple times. And this year…this year Draco had never passed up so much sex in his whole life! In fact, he never passed up sex until now...untilBlair arrived at the school.

Hermione contemplated about what Draco's motives were. Did he want to give her up? Or did he want to stay by her side like a real friend should have? Or did he want to show her he cared by treating her like she was all his? Everything was happening so fast.

Draco stared up at the ceiling and then shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt a tiny bag floating around and then remember…

"_Why the hell is she reading this book to us? It has no friggen Herbology shit in it." Blaise complained in a whisper. Draco shrugged thinking about Pansy and how hot she would be that night. He couldn't get her ass out of his head._

"_Speaking of shit, I got a starter pack for you." Blaise told him reaching in his pocket. He handed a small bag to Draco. He looked under the table and saw that it was full of weed. Draco's eyes widened and he instantly put it in his pocket._

He had to light it up. He took it out, smiling and threw it up in the air, only to catch it as he got his wand out. Hermione looked at him. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Weed," Draco said sitting up. He went into his closet to find the bong Blaise had stashed in there the first day of school. Hermione sat up. Draco put the weed in the bong and then lit it up. He sucked on it and suddenly felt dizzy. He blinked laughing and then handed it off to Hermione. She looked at it. He fell on the bed and smiled at her.

"Take a chance for once, Granger." He said. He looked so sexy there, just lying there staring at her with his sexy smile. Hermione must have inhaled some of the fumes. She looked at the bong and then inhaled it. She coughed pulling away and handed it back to Draco. Her brain felt fuzzy.

"Naw, you did it wrong. Watch," He sucked on it again and kept it there in his mouth. He held it there and then exhaled. He handed it back to Hermione and she did the same. Suddenly she felt crazy as she leaned back on Draco's head board.

Draco stared at her and then got on his hands and knees. "I can't believe I passed up sex with Blair," he said laughing. Hermione giggled.

"I wouldn't even pass up sex with her." Hermione said laughing. Blair Conwell was the most beautifulwoman she had ever seen.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face and watched it slowly fall back on her face. She blew again and then burst out laughing. Draco lay next to her and then grabbed her hand. Draco was even romantic when he was high? He kissed the back of her hand and then looked at her. "Ahh, Granger, I love you." Draco said in a cool and calm voice.

"Me too," Hermione said still laughing. She turned to look at him and then kissed him.

"Wanna marry me some day?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Hermione spoke softly. "Wanna have kids?"

"Yeah," Draco said. "Wanna have a kid right now?" Draco asked looking at her. Hermione was combing his long white hair with her fingers. She looked at him and smiled. She looked like a dog, resting her head on his chest. A man's best friend…a Hermione Granger. Be sure to get her spayed, she's a horny one.

**Author's Note**: Ahh, I love it. No offense to anyone if I made any offense in this chapter or any other chapter. Three reviews and chapter 9 will be up!

_-Steph_


	9. Lies, Stars and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

**jadecowan2**: As I said before, no offence haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ann Crimson**: Thanks!

**WhiteEyedAngel:** Thank you!

**EiSeL**: I like your stories! I like that song Whiskey Lullaby too! It's one of my favorites! Thanks for the review.

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. "Fuck," she whispered. She was in Draco's room and it was almost midnight. She looked over at him. He was bare chested but luckily he still had his pants on. Hermione looked at herself. She also had no shirt on and still had her sweat pants on.

"Granger?" Draco said awakening. He turned on his light and then looked over at her. He was amazed by what he was seeing. Hermione glared at him and then pulled the blanket over her bare chest.

"Holy shit," Draco said. He then looked under the blanket. He was disappointed they didn't have sex, but it would have been even more disappointing if he hadn't remembered any of it. "Do you always sleep with no top and or no bra?"

"Who does sleep with a bra on?" Hermione said.

"So you sleep with a shirt off?"

"No!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry I was just wondering, it's nothing to be ashamed of, not at all." Draco said. Hermione glared at her. Her breath tasted like weed.

Draco thought for a second, trying to remember what they did to make her take her shirt off. Then it all came back to him…

_Draco kissed Hermione, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Hermione slipped each button out of the hole on his shirt. She took it off of him and then threw it aside. He was bare underneath. Hermione touched his muscles and then gasped as he touched her boobs. She slapped him lightly, still kissing him. Draco smirked through the kiss and then started to inch her shirt off of her._

"Holy Jesus, I felt you up." Draco whispered falling back on his bed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If it weren't for your stupid drugs you wouldn't have even touched me." Hermione told him. "Shit," she said in a low tone, remembering that Monday was the start of the two weeks detention they both got. Too bad they got in trouble on purpose for nothing; Draco blew it by kissing her the day before.

"What?" Draco asked in a cool voice. He felt like a glow in the dark action figure. He was so happy that he had felt up Hermione. Her boobs were absolutely gigantic in person and he got a chance to touch them! His life at that moment was totally, completely, utterly, really, really perfect! He had to be glowing…in the dark!

Hermione got off the bed with the blanket wrapped around her body; Draco watched her stomp into the bathroom angry and mortified, then he realized she had just locker her beautiful, gorgeous, stunning and _amazing_ body and his favorite blanket in the bathroom.

So much for being a glow in the dark Draco action figure.

_§¤§_

Draco stood looking at his closet; what could he wear that would make Hermione jump all over him? Wait…what the hell was he thinking? He was supposed to hate this girl and supposed to make another scene this morning with her. A surprise scene.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Hermione asked knocking on his door. Draco nodded to himself and then put on his uniform. It was actually the only thing he _could_ wear.

Draco walked out of his room, grabbing his books on the way and then followed Hermione down to the Great Hall. They were supposed to ask Dumbledore about their next assignment. But Draco had other plans.

"Blaise says you're hot." Draco said stupidly trying to trigger some anger in her blood. Hermione glared at him. He knew he pressed the right button.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You're just trying to pull my leg."

"He says he wants to fuck you on the floor of his dormitory." Hermione gritted her teeth. "He says he'll get you in bed tonight." They entered the Great Hall.

"There he is, say hi to him." Draco grabbed her wrist and pushed her into Blaise, making him spill his drink all over his nice white shirt and her own. "Blaise she wants to kiss you."

"I would never kiss a bloody fucking mud blood even if they were going to kill me." Everyone at the table laughed. Hermione's heart raced. "Get your disgusting flesh off me, Granger." He pushed her to the ground and Draco bit his lower lip trying to force a smile. He felt terrible though.

"Jesus Christ, look what you did to his shirt, Granger." Draco said. Everyone laughed. Hermione stood up and tried to walk away from the scene but Pansy pulled on her wrist.

"Come on, Granger, he wants to kiss you back." She pushed her into Blaise again. Blaise slapped her across the face. Hermione glared at Draco.

"Kiss him, Granger." Blaise laughed and pushed her away. Draco pushed lightly on her back and then Hermione turned around. He grabbed her by the wrist to keep her from slapping him.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione said tears filling her eyes. Draco stared at her, love filling his gray eyes trying to tell her it was for show. But Hermione thought it was cruel.

"Get off of me, you bastard!" Hermione yelled. Everyone looked back and all eyes were on her. Then out of no where a blast of blue sparks hit Draco and sent him flying across the floor. Blair Conwell sent the spell. She stepped towards the Slytherin table.

"You think your so goddamn perfect, Blaise? Have you looked at your parents?" Blair said, touching on a very sensitive subject for Blaise to think about. Blair looked at Pansy. "And have you looked at yourself as well Pansy? Who would want to kiss a dog?" She then glared at Draco; his lip was bleeding and his shoulder was again in pain. She got down next to him. "And as for you Draco, you know better to pull a scene like that just to cover up the rumors." She stood straight and looked around at everyone. "There isn't a freak show going on!" She yelled. Everyone turned back to eating and she turned, grabbing Hermione by the wrist and leading her out.

She whipped away the tears falling from Hermione's eyes, but Hermione pushed her hand away. "I hate him," Hermione said.

"No, Hermione, you don't hate him."

"Yes I do, you don't know anything." Hermione shook her head staring at the bombshell in front of her. She walked off angrily. What did beauties know anyway; all of them had a perfect life because guys respected them. Hermione felt like an ugly duck.

She walked towards the Potions class tears still running down her face. The day seemed to go by quicker then usual only leading to the detention that Hermione had to spend with Draco.

She sat in front of the professor she hated with a passion, Trelawney. She was fake and couldn't even see the things under her nose; nonetheless the stuff she thought was the future. She just wished Harry could die.

Hermione spun a pencil around in between her forefinger and thumb as Draco walked in. He was walking backwards because he had tried to hit Jessie Knowlton lightly on the arm as she left him in the door way. She had asked him to meet her that night. He was excited.

Draco sat next to Hermione and put his hand on her leg. She slapped it away and glared at her pencil, grinding her teeth.

"Here are some tea leaves, have fun looking into the future." Trelawney said putting tealeaves in a cup in front of Hermione and Draco. "I have to go have a meeting with the rest of the professors; I will be back in fifteen minutes. I expect at least three visions…" Trelawney said walking out, her voice faded though.

"What is your problem?" Hermione asked. Draco smirked remember Jessie at lunch. She had told him that she liked him a lot.

"Did I tell you I had a problem?"

"You're such an ass," Hermione said. "I can't believe I actually trusted you last night." Draco remembered their extreme kissing last night. Now he _in fact_ felt like an ass. But then he remembered Jessie and her tan skin, her dark blonde hair with those beach blonde streaks, her pretty smile, her blue eyes and she had a tongue ring. Draco was getting horny just thinking about her.

"I thought I could actually trust you with everything I had but then again I forgot that you forget where you put other people's hearts. But you just wanted to get rid of something that was true just so your reputation wasn't ruined." Draco's heart broke in half. What she was telling him broke it so badly; knots tangled up inside Draco's stomach.

_Draco fell to the bed with her on top of him still kissing each other. He rolled over on top of her and then pulled away, keeping his eyes patiently focused on her. "My body is all I have," Hermione whispered. _

_Draco breathed in. No girl had ever told him this. Not one single girl. And it made him think. It made him think a lot about what he was doing. Was he really ready to take this step with Hermione Granger? He hadn't even felt her up…once. He had only looked…never touched. But she was so beautiful; he didn't want to rush things, but he did at the same time. He didn't know what to do except look at her._

Her body was the only gift she had ever had that was precious to her and he had ruined that gift so easily this morning.

Draco looked into her cup of tealeaves. He looked at the shape and saw a heart broken in half. Then he looked back in his. There was a star. He looked in his book under star.

_The Star: A symbol of love towards an unexpected person. _

Draco glared at his leaves confused. He shook it off and then looked up the heart.

_The Heart: A symbol of being loved and cared for, for the first time._

Draco couldn't believe it. He shook his cup and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry so don't rub it my face."

Hermione glared at him. "I wasn't rubbing it in your face."

"Yes you were, Granger."

"Whatever, it's not like you could give a shit anyway."

Draco looked at her again and then slowly moved his hand towards hers. He took it in his own and then laced his fingers with her. She looked at him and then felt his hot lips on hers. He cared a lot about her; he didn't think his little stunt would hurt her that bad though.

_§¤§_

Draco finished smoking his joint and then walked towards the dark court yard where Jessie would hopefully be waiting for him in nothing. He saw her there smoking a cigarette. She ran her hands trough her short blonde hair, flipping it to the other side and then flicked her cigarette to the ground. She stepped on it and then waited for Draco.

He grabbed her by the hips and she giggled. "What are you wearing underneath…" His sentence trailed off to look at her clothes. She was wearing short shorts and a baby blue tank top.

"I don't remember…looks like we'll have to find out." Draco kissed her and then unbuttoned her pants. "Wait," she said laughing. She undid his belt and then his pants.

"I can't, Jessie." Draco whispered into her ear and then sucking on it. She moved his face and then kissed him, sticking her tongue in his mouth. He grabbed her tongue ring with his teeth and then pulled it out. She grabbed it from his mouth and then slipped it into his pocket.

_§¤§_

Draco walked into the common room, dazed from the great sex he had just had with Jessie. She was amazing and quiet. Draco had never had better.

He shoved his hands in his pocket and pulled out the tongue ring she had slipped into his pocket. Hermione walked out of her room and jumped at the sight of Draco. He had immediately run away from her after the detention and she hadn't seen him since. In his hand was a tongue ring. She wondered whose it was.

"Is that Jessie's?" Hermione asked. He looked up at her biting his lower lip. "I saw her whispering into your ear at lunch, I don't care."

She turned around and walked back into her room. Draco wasn't guilty of a crime was he? No he couldn't have been, why should he feel guilty, he didn't do anything to hurt her.

Had he?

_§¤§_

The rest of the month passed by and Draco and Hermione made little contact with each other. Hermione was always gone, usually spotted running long distances. She had told Draco that she was going to go to the Olympics for long distance running when she was high. But he didn't doubt it. She often ran from sun rise to sun set. He was beginning to think it was unhealthy.

Draco was usually hanging around with Jessie; Pansy absolutely hated the both of them. They were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, "the most irresistible couple" everyone called them.

It was almost the middle of October when Hermione walked into the common room after running five miles under a half hour. Draco was eating Twinkies by himself looking around the room. He threw her one but she threw it back.

"Resisting a Twinkie today?"

"I'd rather not eat something that's going to give me a heart attack." Draco stared at her.

"What's your problem? I thought exercise was supposed to calm people down."

"Nothing, I just don't feel like eating something with about a billion calories in it." Hermione said as she pulled her shirt over her head. She was wearing a tank top under it.

"You're hot in that? It's like 50 degrees outside."

"It's called feeling gross, sticky and sweaty. But Quidditch players don't have to run so they don't sweat. I hardly doubt you got all your muscles from Quidditch anyway." Hermione snapped.

"Actually I didn't, I do run in the summer sometimes. Besides, don't you think running 20 miles in like three days is a little unhealthy? That's a lot of running, a lot of fat burning running."

"At least I can eat and still look nice," She took off her flat shoes with spikes on the bottom and threw them aside. Draco thought her shoes looked strange, he had never seen anything like them. She then slipped off her shorts to expose black booty shorts. Draco gulped at the sight of her. She walked into the bathroom and Draco stared at the back of her.

She turned on the shower and then looked at Draco. "How are things with Jessie going?"

"Good," Draco said looking at the box of Twinkies. "How about things with you and-"

"Me, myself and I…hmm, I broke up with myself yesterday telling him that I was in love with me. So it's all good now except myself hates I now." Hermione said confusingly.

"Sorry,"

"Its fine, it's not like I expect to find that perfect guy and marry him right out of this place, right? Who does that anyway?"

"Right," Draco scratched the back of his head. "Do you ever think what would have happened if we actually kept our relationship like it was?"

"Sometimes, it doesn't bother me though." She felt the water. It was still warming up. "Just because Seamus Finnegan still bothers me. But after classes he doesn't because he thinks your lurking around ever corner." Draco nodded.

"How's your candy shop coming along?" Draco asked. Hermione turned her attention from the shower to him again.

"What…how do you know?"

"I followed you there one time just to see why you always _had_ to go to Hogsmeade. It looked great last time I saw it."

"I finished painting it and putting everything in, now I just need lots and lots of candies."

"What about home made Twinkies?" Hermione bit her lower lip and shrugged. She then shut the door and leaned on it, tears filling her eyes. What was her problem? Why didn't she tell him that she thought about him all the time?

Draco picked up a Twinkie from the box and then dropped it back in. Who was he kidding, he hadn't touched her in the longest time and his hands trembled just thinking about her body. Jessie was hot but Hermione was beautiful. She was stunning.

Hermione shed her clothes and stepped into the shower. She ran her hands through her hair, making the water soak through it like her feelings towards Draco would, even if they weren't such big feelings. She needed to wash away these thoughts and feelings. Maybe she should have run longer. To think things through a little more, but that would be pushing herself farther then she needed to go.

_§¤§_

Blair Conwell ran down the hill and in between some trees. Some students waved at her and she smiled. It was the nice third year Ravenclaws and some Slytherins. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors didn't really mix as well as the Ravenclaws and Slytherins did. Blair noticed that the Gryffindors had better relationships with the Hufflepuffs. She slowed down as she ran into the courtyard to see Draco's current girlfriend, Jessie Knowlton, and Blaise Zabini smoking cigarettes and fondling each other.

Jessie threw the cigarette down as fast as she could, stepped on it, and then pushed Blaise away. Blaise dropped his own cigarette and joined in Jessie's little stunt.

"I better not see that again," Blair said walking past them. She couldn't believe how slutty the Slytherin girls acted.

Blair stopped in front of the building and stretched as a few students passed her. She touched her toes as another student stepped outside and sat on the brick railing. Then a Twinkie dropped to her feet.

"Thanks but no thanks, Draco." Blair said, picking the Twinkie up and then standing up straight to hand it to him. He frowned and looked down.

"What is up with you runners, you're, like, health nuts or something."

"I bet eating dirt is a billion times healthier then eating that heart attack waiting to happen." Draco smirked at her witty joke. "Besides, who's the other runner you offered one to?"

"Granger," Draco said looking around. His cheeks turned to a bright pink. Blair didn't understand why he was blushing; it's just a food. It's not a like a box of chocolates or diamonds.

"Well I know one thing; Twinkies are not my guilty pleasure." Blair said, bending her leg back and then holding it there with her arms, trying to keep her balance.

"What is?" Draco asked.

"Wine, maybe that's hers as well."

"Well she's making a candy shop and we used to eat Twinkies before she started running about five miles a day."

"So she's the one whose been painting that old place." Blair said, putting her leg straight again.

"Yeah, and all she needs is candy now."

"Really…" Blair said looking back. She could barely see the courtyard but she could see Jessie and Blaise lighting up another cigarette. "Wanna go to the kitchen with me?"

_§¤§_

Blair laughed as Draco piled more candies into her bucket. "I can't believe were doing this." Draco said, grabbing more lollipops.

They were in the kitchen having the elves make tons of sweets. They already had 3 buckets full of cookies.

"What are you doing tonight, Draco?" Blair asked still laughing. Draco looked at her putting on a serious face.

"I was supposed to go hang out with Jessie. She has to talk to me." Blair remembered Blaise. She was probably going to break up with Draco. "But I can bend the rules."

"Let's finish the candy shop this weekend."

"She goes down there a lot though." Draco said loading taffy into another bucket.

"Take her out to dinner or something."

"Why, I'm with Jessie."

"Not for long, Draco." She put her bucket down and then started mixing more cookie dough. "I saw her with Blaise today, but I didn't want to say anything." Blair watched the expression on his face change.

"I was gonna break up with her anyway. She doesn't know that it doesn't take a tongue ring to make me horny." Blair smiled

Draco and Blair walked side by side carrying at least two buckets with some elves following them to the candy shop. Blair bit her lip and looked at Draco staring into the sky. She could tell that he was full of sorrow because of Jessie.

"She's not anything special."

"Yeah she is, she's smart, and beautiful, and funny, and nice and she cares about me." Draco said still looking at the fading sky.

"Yeah she's eleven out of ten for beauty, not sure about smart or funny but definitely negative five out of ten for being nice and caring if she cheats on you with Blaise Zabini." Draco looked at her.

"I wasn't talking about her." Blair bit her lip to stop herself from smiling and continued walking along.

They stopped in the candy shop and set the buckets down. "Thanks buddies," Blair said and smiled at them as they all left.

"Tomorrow night to keep her from coming here, you have to bring her some where. I'm going to put all the candy in place and every thing is going to be so perfect. Then after you two are done come here and do what fate tells you to do." Draco rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note**: I'll take you to the candy shop; I'll let you lick the lollipop! Ahh, I love it. Three reviews and I got your back.

_-Steph_


	10. Love Verses Sex

**Author's Note**:

**red-e-2party**: Thanks for reviewing!

**PiMpInEcUaZ**: Here's another chapter for you!

**nuit mauvais**: Haha, I wish they really did make glow in the dark Draco Malfoy Action Figures, I'd marry him!

**jadecowan2**: Well, I didn't want to bring in a new character that was all slutty. Blair was slutty at first, but there's a twist to why she was so slutty at first.

**JewelBlossom**: Yeah that is a weird song and I don't like it much myself but I felt like singing it haha.

**ella**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Ten**

Draco paced in his room the next morning. He didn't know how to ask her. He knew nothing. He didn't even want to think about it until later that day when she came back from running.

He got on his bed and looked out the windows. He could see the Quidditch Pitch and Blaise and Jessie were making out on the ground. Jessie looked so happy, even happier after Draco asked her out. It was useless; Jessie was over Draco and even though he would always lo…be infatuated with the girl, she would never feel the same. The chemistry was too out there. The scandal was right there for her though.

Draco heard a pattering out in the common room and knew it was her. She was already done amazingly. He heard her sniffling however.

Draco got off his bed and ran out to the common room. "What's wrong?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up teary eyed.

"Nothing, the wind was picking up and it was making my eyes water. Plus the pollen gets to me sometimes. What's up?" Hermione said grabbing the glass of cold water she had left on the coffee table that morning.

"Nothing," Draco said. Hermione walked to the bathroom but before closing the door she heard, "Do you want to go to dinner tonight? With me, just the two of us?" Hermione stepped back and looked at Draco. Her tears that weren't supposed to be there suddenly fell out of the corner of her eyes. She wiped them away.

"No one's going to bash me are they?"

"No, I just was wondering. We haven't really talked lately." Hermione pursed her lips and then nodded

"Sure," Hermione stepped into the bathroom, closed the door and then leaned on it. She felt like she had just jumped of a fifty foot cliff and landed in heaven. She sighed. Was he being serious? Yes, he was being really serious then because his hands were slightly shaking.

_§¤§_

Draco pulled on his jacked over his slightly unbuttoned, slightly untucked white, pin stripe shirt. He was wearing black pants and nice black shoes. He breathed in. Maybe he should have smoked a joint before taking her out. No, that would make him look stupid.

He looked good though. He had to give himself that.

Hermione tied the back of her white halter dress up and then slipped on her white stilettos that her parents had bought her for her fifteenth birthday. She never had a reason to wear them until now though. She left her hair down though; it brought out the color of her eyes she figured.

Draco stepped outside of his room and waited for her. What was she doing for…fifteen minutes? She was staring at herself. But then she came out and Draco felt like he was out of breath. Hermione was too; Draco looked handsome as ever.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. She shook her head yes and then they left for Hogsmeade. No one seemed to be out that Saturday night; maybe because Snape had slammed each and every class with tons of homework. Draco and Hermione were already done with those assignments though.

Draco grabbed her hand as they walked side by side. Hermione flushed as he pulled her closer.

They sat down in a candle lit restaurant that Hermione had never been to in Hogsmeade; it was too expensive for her. Wine was already poured for them; Blair had set everything up. Draco felt she was becoming more of the hot big sister rather then just being a hot girl he knew.

"So, uhm how was your run this morning?" Draco asked stupidly.

"Good, I started earlier so I got back earlier. I ran six miles today. I even saw Blair running." Hermione explained. Draco nodded and watched her take a sip of the wine.

"This is a nice place, but why didn't you bring Jessie?"

"Jessie and I broke up." Draco lied.

"Why?"

"She likes Blaise," Hermione wanted to leave. It was turning out to be a lame date. "But I just thought that you would have been a better date anyway."

Maybe not.

Soon enough they were eating and getting more in depth about their lives. "I never knew Pansy Parkinson was so mean. I thought you were the mean one, the leader of it all but-"

"People change," Draco finished her sentence.

"Or maybe they don't really change; maybe I just hated you for all the wrong reasons." Hermione said staring at him over the candle light. "Your really perfect, Draco." Draco looked at her. He slowly moved his hand over hers.

"You are too," Draco whispered leaning closer to her. Hermione could feel his hot breath already on her lips but she had to feel his lips on her own. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

_§¤§_

Draco covered her eyes and pushed her through a door. "Where are we going?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Don't say anything," Draco whispered looking at the perfect candy shop.

"Draco, this isn't fair, come on, just-"

"Shh," He whispered grabbing a cookie from a basket. "Open your mouth."

"Is it one of your knives? Don't kill me," Hermione said laughing.

"Shh, just open your mouth." She opened her mouth and he put the cookie in her mouth. He uncovered her eyes and she looked around still eating the cookie.

"Draco, did you-"

"Shh, I told you not to say anything. There's still something else I have to show you." Draco went behind the counter and grabbed a wrapped gift in a big box and handed it to her. She undid the pink ribbon and then tore off the black wrapping. She set the box down on the counter as she opened it and inside was a glass case with a velvet neck. On that velvet neck was a silver chain with an emerald heart on the end. She looked up at Draco amazed.

"I can't take this, Draco."

"Why not?"

"It's…"

"Exactly, that's why you have to take it." Draco said. It was Blair's after all. Her ex-superstar-tennis-playing-boyfriend had sent it to her just the day before and she had no use for it. Draco took it out of the glass case and then placed it around Hermione's neck.

"It's beautiful," Draco pushed away the strands of loose hair behind her ear and then kissed her.

"Draco, can I trust you?" Hermione asked pulling away.

"Yes, of course." Hermione looked into his eyes and then kissed him again.

"Let's go back to your room, Draco." She whispered. Draco's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Hermione looked into his eyes and touched his warm face. She licked her lips. Was she really ready for this? After their past? But now everything was different; Jessie was out of Draco's life and he had done so much for her.

_Yes. Absolutely yes._

**Author's Note:** It's not going too fast is it? I mean its chapter ten. But anyway, I'm pushing for five reviews this time to get a special chapter the next time.

_-Steph_


	11. Love: Are You Serious?

**Author's Note:**

A lot of things have been happening lately so sorry I didn't post this chapter right away. I'm pissed off and people have been saying stupid shit about me lately. And on the BEST day of vacation I have to go to a stupid retirement party when I could have been going to the beach with all my friends! And this so called "party" won't even have food there! What's point of having a party when there won't even be FOOD there? As you can see I am a very pissed off girl right now, so I would appreciate it if you didn't leave a stupid comment, or something that would piss me off even more or else I might slash out your eyes! On to chapter eleven. Thanks to all my reviewers by the way.

**Chapter Eleven**

Draco was holding her in his arms as they walked through the dimly lit school. Hermione wasn't nervous until they reached their dormitory. But Draco had been nervous the whole time. She was fragile unlike any other girl was and he had to take it unbelievably slow with her.

Draco laid her down on his bed and kissed her, getting on top of her. Draco gently touched her neck as he lowered his lips to kiss her collar bone. He then went back to her lips, closed his eyes and gently kissed her.

He bit his lip as she slowly took off the jacket he was wearing, and let tossed it to the side of the bed. Draco kissed her again as she sat up so he could slip off her shoes. He touched her foot and then slid his hand up her calf muscle and then up her thigh. But he didn't go any further.

Hermione unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on his shirt. She pulled her down onto her body with his shirt still on. His skin was silky smooth as she felt every muscle on his stomach. Draco kicked off his shoes and then his socks. Hermione then took off his shirt and threw that aside as well.

Draco untied the halter of her dress then slowly slid it down her chest. Hermione kissed him as he finally took the dress off. Hermione grabbed his belt and undid it and then his pants. Draco unhooked the back of her white strapless bra.

"_My body is all I have."_ The words kept rewinding and playing in the back of his mind. He had to keep this in mind.

Hermione breathed in harshly as Draco started caressing her breast. But she continued to slip off his pants anyway. Now all that was left was the underwear. Draco slowly took her blue panties off, kissing her so she didn't feel so uncomfortable. Hermione did the same.

Draco slid into her and she gasped her stomach turning into knots. Draco put his hands on her face on kissed her, reassuring her that everything would be alright that night. Hermione dug her finger nails into his back as he slid in and out faster.

"Draco," Hermione breathed out. Tears filled her eyes. He kissed away the tears spilling out of her closed eyes. There was so much pain in such a heavenly pleasure. Hermione didn't think she would be losing her virginity to Draco Malfoy.

He put his hand on her cheek

"Draco," she said as he took his last bow and glided out of her. He rolled onto his back exhausted. He looked at Hermione though. He brushed away her tears and then pulled her close to him.

"I love you," Draco couldn't believe he had just said that. He could not believe it at all. Was there something wrong with him? Had he gone delirious?

"Me too," she whispered back. At least she didn't say it back.

He brushed back the brown locks that had fallen in her face. Maybe he wasn't delirious. Maybe he was seeing what he really needed in life. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Draco woke up the next morning to the sight of Hermione next to him. The sun rays were trying to get through each and every crack it could. Draco looked around and then back at Hermione. She was sound asleep.

Draco slithered out of her loving arms and looked outside crossing his arms. There was no Quidditch today thankfully.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw Draco standing in front of the window looking out over the Quidditch stands, with his arms crossed, the sun beating down on his body. He looked at her.

_I love you? Who am I to say that I love her? She gave her body to me, though. It's all she haves._

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Draco said. He kneeled on the bed and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can go somewhere or do something." Hermione nodded and watched him hurry into the bathroom.

_§¤§_

"How'd it go?" Blair asked as Draco left the Great Hall with two apples in his hand. Draco jumped at her sight. They then walked side by side.

"Fine," Draco said.

"Just fine? What'd she think about the store, the necklace…_the wine_?" Blair asked.

"She loved the store, she wore the necklace, and I think the wine went to my head." Blair stopped in her tracks, Draco continued though. She then ran after him with a perplexed expression on her face.

"What happened?"

"I told her that…" Draco could hardly even say it. "That I loved her!" Draco bursted out.

"How did you come upon those words?" Blair asked. Draco made a painful expression on his face. "You had sex with her, didn't you?" Draco nodded.

"My life is completely ruined if this gets out to anyone."

"Shut up, you're so pompous sometimes."

"No, not that; she gave up her virginity to me." Blair's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Draco…that's so sweet. You told her you loved her!" Blair squealed.

"How is that sweet?"

"Well, did you tell any other girl that you were having sex with that you loved her?"

"No, but not all of them gave up their virginity to me and then had their words 'My body is all I have' replaying in my head every five seconds." Draco stopped in front of the portrait.

"Well take her out to-"

"Dinner, its Sunday. Rule number one, no one ever goes out on Sunday nights. Rule number two, I wasn't supposed to say 'I love you.'" Draco said as the portrait opened.

"I was going to say take her shopping, girls love shopping and splurge all of their feelings when they find the hottest pair of shoes. She'll tell you how she feels in no time when she finds a cute pair of stilettos, then you can buy them for her."

"She already has some white ones." Draco said walking through the portrait hole, leaving Blair there.

Draco walked into the common and saw Hermione stretching on the floor in a pair of jeans and a pink halter top.

"Funny, you weren't that flexible last night." Draco said.

"Fuck off," Hermione said not looking at him. He got down on the floor and then kissed her on the neck. Hermione moved his face from her neck to her own face. She kissed him and then pushed back the white hair in his face. He pulled away and gave her an apple.

"Draco,"

"Yeah,"

"Did you really mean what you said last night?" Hermione asked bravely. Maybe he didn't need to take her shopping. Draco looked up at her. Yes or no, this was hard to figure out.

"Yeah, I did." Draco didn't know if he was lying or not. "Don't worry about it, because I truthfully meant it." Draco kissed her again and then got off the floor and went into his bed room.

Hermione smiled and then took a bite of her apple.

_§¤§_

Draco stood in the door way, locking his arms on either side. Hermione pushed on him laughing. Finally he moved while she was pushing and she stumbled into the candy shop. It looked even better when real sunlight was entering the room.

Hermione ran behind the counter and grabbed a chocolate from the assorted lay outs. She shoved it in her mouth. "So you won't eat a Twinkie, but you'll eat that?"

"Chocolate is good for the soul."

"And Twinkies are good for the greatest runner of all time." Draco went to the other counter and grabbed a wrapped up box. He threw it to her and she opened it up. Inside was a home made Twinkie that was shaped as a heart.

"Now, I would really get a heart attack if I ate this."

"Eat it, you know it tastes good." Draco said walking over to the other side.

He grabbed the Twinkie from the box and took a bite of it. "Eat it, Hermione." Draco demanded. She took it and had a bite of it. It tasted better then any other Twinkie she had eaten. But it tasted even better when Draco kissed her.

_Knock, knock!_

Draco pulled away and saw Blair standing in the doorway. "We were just sampling the home made Twinkies and you did a pretty good job on them." Draco told her. Blair smiled.

"You made this all?"

"Not all of it, I had some help from Draco and some-"

"And she put them in place." Draco said cutting Blair off before she said house elves. He remembered that Hermione always had a thing with house elves working too much.

"It tastes wonderful." Hermione told her.

"Thanks, but can I talk to you, Draco." Blair asked. Draco nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and following her outside. He leaned on the store window and looked around, the sun burning his eyes.

"Draco, did you tell Jessie that you had a thing with Hermione?"

"No, why?" Draco said, still looking around.

"I heard her and some Ravenclaws talking about how you cheated on Jessie with her." Draco looked at her finally.

"I didn't kiss Hermione once while me and Jessie were going out." He protested.

"Then I heard that you raped Jessie,"

"Jessie and I only had sex three times while we were together, and she was the one who started taking off my belt."

"Yeah well you better go teach her a lesson before she does something to Hermione." Draco rolled his eyes and walked back into the store.

"Listen, I have to go, but Blair will stay with you." Draco said and then left Blair with Hermione.

He ran back to the school and saw Jessie and the Ravenclaw girls talking. He walked up to Jessie and she planted a kiss on his lips but he pulled away glaring at the other girls.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"What the hell have you been telling people, Jessie?" Draco asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about; you told people I raped you and that I cheated on you with Granger…Jessie what the fuck is your problem?" Draco asked.

"You're her fucking problem, Draco." Katie Rouillard said.

"Was I talking to you, Katie?"

"No, but you're the one who slapped her after she mentioned Granger."

"What the hell, Jessie! I didn't do any of that shit. She's the one whose cheating, she's been with Blaise for the past week." Jessie's jaw dropped.

"I don't believe this shit! I have never even hugged Blaise."

"Yeah, that's bull shit, Jessie. Keep lying because your mask is melting off." Draco yelled.

"Draco, you're a fucking bastard, no wonder Pansy didn't want you. No wonder Granger _did_ want you; you're the only boy she could ever get with."

"I have never even touched her before, don't talk about shit you know nothing about, Jessie."

"Oh shut up, Draco, every damned sixth year saw you kiss her." Katie said.

"You better shut the fuck up, Katie, before I slam your head into that brick wall behind you." Draco threatened just as Blaise walked out. They all looked at him.

"Hey, Draco, how's the weed going."

"Shut up, Blaise, you fucking pot head." Fire burned in Draco's stomach.

"Sorry you mud blood lover." Blaise joked. Jessie and Katie glared at Draco.

"Draco, it's over."

"It was over a long time ago, you slut."

Connie Garder walked out with Danny Sigurdson and Pansy. Pansy glared at Jessie and Draco.

"Hey, Jessie, how's Blaise going?" Pansy said smiling.

"Fuck you," Jessie said.

"Why so angry, Jessica? Is it because Draco found out your secret, you fucking slut." Pansy snapped. Tears welled up in Jessie's eyes.

"You gonna bitch out Pansy, Katie. I thought Jessie was your best friend? I thought you backed up Jessie 24-7." Draco said. Pansy smirked and continued walked with Danny and Connie.

"Draco, take it easy on her." Blaise said.

"Which slut would you be talking about, Blaise? Oh yeah and one more thing, I thought it was boys before bitches. Not go and bang someone else's girlfriend." Draco walked off leaving Blaise, Katie and Jessie speechless.

_§¤§_

Blair sat on the Astrology tower's roof and smoked a cigarette. Draco was sitting next to her looking at the stars.

"What do I do now? I've ruined everyone except Hermione."

"Can't you be happy for just a few moments, Draco?" Blair asked.

"No, not really."

"I never got the chance to ask you, but how was the sex?" Blair asked. "With Hermione, I mean."

"It was nice and slow. I didn't think she had such ginormous boobs." Draco commented.

"Well she never shows them off, so it's hard to tell." Blair said. Draco stared at her. "I'm a girl; I know these things, Draco. I used to be Hermione; I used to live in her shoes. My ex was the meanest boy to me and then one year everything changed. Then when I moved here we couldn't be together, too much risk. Believe it or not, I broke up with him."

"You're amazing," Draco whispered.

"I've been told that, but I think Hermione is more amazing." Draco grinned looking up at the dark sky. "We should probably go." She said standing up.

Draco walked back to the common room to see Hermione indulging herself in a book. She didn't even notice him walk in, which was good for Draco because he didn't like it when people made a big deal about something right after he walked into the room. He walked over to the window sill and stared out over the grounds

"What happened today…when you left?" Hermione asked still looking at her book.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Draco told her. Draco knew that if he had told her though, that there would be a lot to worry about. He looked back at her. He didn't mean it; he didn't love her at all. He had feelings for her though; feelings like he had for no other girl. He wouldn't admit it though.

"Where were you just now then?"

"Oh, I had to help clean up in the kitchen." He lied. Hermione closed her book and set it down. Draco knew something was wrong. He sat by her and summoned a box of Twinkies.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't think you meant it, Draco. Love is a strong word, almost as strong as hate." Draco stared at her. He didn't know what to say.

"I didn't," Draco whispered looking at his powerful hands.

"It's okay. Some things just seem so right at the moment, but the outcome is so much more different then what you had expected." Hermione said looking down at her own hands; they were different from Draco's. His hands were cold, hers were warm, his were big and hers were small, hers were soft and his were firm, but some how both of them were perfect for the other.

"I don't know what's going on, Granger." Draco said softly. "I don't know what we are anymore."

"You don't have to, but what I gave you last night was all I have. Don't use it against me." Hermione brought her knees up her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her face into them and closed her eyes. Draco leaned his own head against the couch.

"I wouldn't do that." Draco said sleepily. Hermione looked up and saw him flash a sleep smile. She pushed herself forward, stretching her legs, and resting on top of him. Draco extended his own legs and they slowly fell asleep there.

**Author's Note:** Need I say anything else? Like I said before, don't leave any stupid comment or anything that might piss me off because my life is fucked up enough as it is! And I really could care less if I made a grammatical mistake in this chapter because…well just BECAUSE!

Please and thank you,

_-Steph_


	12. Obviously Hermione's Good In Bed

**Author's Note: **I am posting all the chapters because I finished the whole story and I need to get back to the stories I have not finished yet. Thank you for being so patient but I've had a lot of stuff going on, I went to Colorado, I've had difficulties with friends and there's just been a lot going on, so I'm sorry for such a long hiatus.

**nuit mauvais**: The truth is…I'm not the best at writing stuff like that. Haha. Thanks for reviewing anyway.

**Becca**: There is a very fascinating twist to the whole pot thing, but thanks for the review.

**Lauren V, AnglxDevl05, FSl**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Twelve**

Draco walked down to Potions with Blaise surprisingly. He hadn't even asked about the day before. Maybe he was stoned.

Draco sat next to Marissa Ryans, his cousin who was in Ravenclaw and Blaise sat beside him. Draco buried his head into his arms which were resting on top of his books. He was so tired.

Snape coughed in a girlish tone and Draco up. Snape looked pretty hot to Draco then, too. He was almost as hot as Blair Conwell. Draco rubbed his eyes and then realized it _was_ Blair Conwell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Meet your new Potions teacher." Blair said smiling.

"Potions is my new favorite class." Blaise said staring at Blair's boobs.

"Where's Snape?" Marissa asked.

"Your new D.A.D.A. professor hated all of you kids so she quit and Snape took her place. So they needed a professor for the Potions class and I'm it."

"Well who gets your job?" Draco asked.

"Not sure yet, but they've been looking. They should be in tomorrow so classes will be canceled. Don't worry, Draco. I'll still have time for you." Blair said. Marissa looked at Draco and laughed as Blair walked away.

"Have you two been sleeping together?" Marissa asked. This was the perfect timing to get rid of the Hermione rumor. Draco smiled.

"Possibly," Blaise pushed Draco on the shoulder.

"Dude, you gotta hook me up with her. Harry Potter and I are like the only guys who haven't seen her boobs." Draco glared at Blaise.

"Blaise, I don't like to share." Draco said.

Before long the rumor that Draco and Blair had been sleeping together was all over the school and the Hermione rumor had been washed out. Draco walked into the Great Hall but soon enough Blair was stomping up to him, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him against a wall outside of the Great Hall. Hermione was waiting with her arms crossed. She glared at Draco.

"What the hell is your problem, Draco? You want me to lose my job on the first day?" Draco exhaled greatly and then looked over at Hermione she looked another way angrily. "Draco!" Blair said pressing him harder against the wall. "I want an answer now!"

"What are you talking about, Blair? I didn't do anything!" Draco yelled pushing her off.

"You told the whole fucking school that we had sex? Most of the teachers have heard the idea and that's going to get me fired, and what about Hermione? What should she think of your shady ordeals? God, you're so fucking full of yourself, Draco."

"I never told anyone any of that shit, Blair and you should know better." He looked at Hermione. "You shouldn't believe any of this shit." Draco said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Some people would just rather hear-"

"Cool things like you banged a hot professor other then things like you kissed a filthy little mudblood girl who's always got her head stuck in the books." Hermione hissed turning around and pushing away his arm. "Draco, I gave my body to you. Wasn't that enough to please you?"

"Draco, after this is over your gonna be screwed and I promise it won't just be from us. You screw with other peoples heads and then you screw yourself over." Blair threatened showing off some vampirish fangs. Draco's eyes widened as he backed up into the wall. He might have shot himself in the back.

"I di-didn't do any of that shit." He said looking at Hermione who was glaring at him.

"If we find out you did, Draco, the out come of that is going to be much worse then if we found out right now." Blair said. She grabbed Hermione and walked out of the school. It looked like they were going running.

Draco swallowed hard and looked around. He hated vampires with a passion and would not believe that Blair could be one. She was at this point one of his best friends.

Blaise walked out with Marissa at his side and stared at Draco. "What the hell happened out here, Draco? Did the boob master hurt you?" Draco grabbed Marissa by the wrist and led her outside leaving Blaise there.

"Where are we going Draco?" Marissa asked. He walked quietly into the Forbidden Forest and then stopped.

"You can't tell anyone, Marissa. No one. You have to swear over my mother's life." Marissa cared a lot about her aunt and if she swore over her life, it meant that she couldn't even tell her diary.

"Okay, what is it?"

"The rumors about Hermione Granger and me about how we kissed and everything…it's true." Draco confessed. "But there's more to it. We had sex, and I just told you that I had sex with Blair to try and get the other rumors out of the air. And now if Blair finds out that I lied to her she's gonna kill me. She's a fucking vampire, Marissa!" Draco said.

"Whoa, wait, why is she going to kill you?"

"Because I lied straight to her face that I didn't make that shit up about sleeping with her, I lied to Hermione and then she said if she lost her job and found out I was lying that I would be screwed. I saw the fangs, Marissa. She's a fucking vampire." The wing blew across his face and rattled the leaves around. Draco turned back, becoming scared.

"Draco, maybe he just has fangs. It doesn't mean she's a vampire."

"Yeah it does, Marissa. She'll hate me for it."

"Then tell her. Draco, she is the coolest teacher in the school and if you ruin the fact that she's here, a lot of people are going to kill you." Draco looked behind her and saw the two beauties run by glaring at him. Blair snapped at him with her vampire like teeth.

"You aren't really going to do anything to him if you lose your job are you?" Hermione asked as they jumped over bushes.

"No, I won't lose my job anyway. Dumbledore knows how much I need this job." Hermione looked at Blair.

"Why did you need it so bad?"

"I was the grounds keeper at Silverstream, the academy in Australia, I had a relationship with one of students there and someone found out, the whole school cracked, I got kicked out from my apartment, the school, my parents didn't want me, and no one wanted me except my obsessive boyfriend. But I didn't want him so I came to England and found this job. He knows that I have nothing except this place and I can't get fired so I probably won't." Hermione nodded. She couldn't believe that Blair had been with a student.

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't do _it_, all we did was kiss. The same thing happened there; he told everyone we had sex." Blair said.

"So Draco will probably get in trouble instead." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah," They ran through the last stretch of woods, down a hill and back to the school.

"I'm gonna go to my room. You don't wanna come with, do you?" Blair said as they walked into the school and started stretching. Hermione looked at her, wondering if she should.

"Sure," Hermione said. They walked up to the third floor, stopped in front of a painting of an angel with roses in her hair, said the password and walked in to a totally Fein Shui-ed out room. Hermione smiled as a tiger walked out of the bed room.

"You're allowed to keep those here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was going to get a lynx but this big guy was about to be put to sleep, so I got him instead." Blair told her as the big cat rubbed up against Hermione's leg.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" Blair asked taking off her white t-shirt, exposing a light pink sports bra and her tan skin. Hermione looked around the room and walked over to the book case. She had a lot of young teenage girl books. Blair looked over at Hermione; she was looking at the books. It was so like her; around the school she was known as the nerd and bookworm. People hated her for being a smart young woman.

"Hey, bookworm," Blair said smiling. Hermione stood up straight and turned around grinning. "You want anything?"

"What do you have?" Hermione asked.

"Everything, you name it, I got it." Blair said.

"I'll just have some water." Hermione replied lamely, pushing back the loose strands of hair in her face. Hermione sat down on the couch and the tiger rubbed up against her again.

Blair then came out sitting next to Hermione with a jug of water and two cups.

"Do you think Draco really does care about me?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously, he can't keep his hands off of you. And he doesn't want anyone to know so that shows that he doesn't want you to get hurt. That day at the candy shop, when he had to go, he was going to talk to Jessie because she was saying things about you two. He didn't want Jessie to hurt you like what's-her-face did that one time after the Quidditch match."

"Bella Krazk? How did Draco know about that, I didn't even tell him."

"I told him, he felt pretty bad after that. He cares more then you would know, he just doesn't want you to get hurt by all the Slytherins. That's why he made up the rumor about me and him, so the other ones would die down." Hermione looked at her glass of water. She drank the last of it and then got up.

"I've gotta go, I'll see you at dinner though." Hermione said walking out. Blair nodded and then drank the rest of her water.

Hermione rushed up to the common room and saw Draco looking out the window, the wind blowing his hair around. He was picking the pedals off of a flower and letting them fall to the ground. Hermione smiled, and ran up to him from behind, wrapping her arms around his chest. He stood up straight and tried to look behind.

"How about some nice champagne tonight with a round of playing doctor perhaps," She kissed his neck and then said, "And then we can do whatever else you would like to do." Draco grabbed her hands from his neck and turned around lacing his fingers with her. He licked his lips then bit his bottom one.

"Look, I don't mean to disappoint you but I'm not in the mood."

Three times! Three times in the last two months he had passed up sex! Draco must have been losing his mind. Or was it four times? Draco was still going crazy.

"What do you- why?" Hermione asked, pulling her hands away from his. He slapped his hands on the sides of his legs, shoved them in his pockets and then shrugged.

"I hate vampires. Sorry if she's your best friend and all, but I hate vampires."

"She's not a vampire, Draco and she's hardly my best friend. She has natural fangs. I don't even know her that well."

"Doesn't matter, I hate vampires." He said again, walking past her.

"Well should I ask you about the things you told Marissa Ryans?" Hermione asked.

"I told her we had sex and that was all. She's my cousin, she's my best friend, and if she wasn't my cousin I'd probably be with her right now." Hermione gritted her teeth. The thought of him and Marissa Ryans made her jealous. Marissa had never done anything to her, she was always nice, but she didn't want him with her…even if they were cousins. "Besides I told her that she had to swear on my mother's life not to tell."

Hermione turned around and looked at Draco. He looked stressed out. "Sex would just put more weight on my shoulders anyway."

"I never said we had to have sex again, I was just trying to make it up to you. I was a bitch and I had no reason to be. Draco, you never really understand things, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't get why people are there for you so you push them away and out of your life."

"That's not true, look at you. You're here for me."

"Yeah, but you still would rather have me not be here. I don't know what I do to you; I don't know if I make you nervous, I don't know if I ask for too much, I don't know if I do not deserve for your time." Draco looked at her, still chewing on his lower lip. He looked her up and down. He wanted to smother her with love. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her, he wanted to dance with her, and he wanted to touch her hair.

"Your worth every minute and second that I'm with you, Granger. Your worth so much more to me then all of those other girls. That's why I chose you to be with. Because you're perfect."

"Then show me, Malfoy." Hermione said calmly. Draco walked towards her, turned her around and then slowly took out the ponytail, his fingers infatuating themselves in the lush locks. He then ran his hands down her arms, lowering himself to the ground, down her hips, her legs and stopping at her feet. He loved her body. He ran his hands back up to her neck, sending chills down her spine. He moved her hair away from her face and then kissed her cheek. Hermione stared ahead out the window and over the grounds. She put her hand on his cheek as he planted trails of kisses down her neck and her other hand on his arm which was around her waist.

"We were all born innocent, Draco, so why aren't we all now?" Hermione whispered. Sometimes Draco wondered why she said things like these. But her questions made him think. He looked at her still thinking. She stared into his eyes, her own eyes filling with tears. "I'm afraid of being without you, Draco."

"Don't, because I will _always _be with you." He whispered. Hermione turned around and kissed him.

_§¤§_

Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ginny. Ginny hadn't talked to her very much since the ball room dancing incident. Harry looked at her and forced a grin.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. Ginny huffed. She sounded like the big bad wolf. Ginny was good at holding grudges. Hermione had guessed it came along with the whole actress routine.

"The Slytherins are supposedly going to trash the Gryffindor Quidditch stands." Harry said looking over at them. Ginny glared at Hermione.

"And your little boyfriend is planning to trash them too." Ginny said. Hermione turned to her and glared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh please, Hermione, everyone knows he just made up the Blair Conwell rumor just to cover up the shit you and he did together." Hermione clenched her first under the table.

"That _shit_ never happened, Ginny."

"Every sixth year saw Malfoy kiss you. He was into it too. And then you went after him."

"Ginny, I went after him to ask him why he would pull a stunt like that."

"Whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So now are you going to go spread rumors that he and I did shit together?" Hermione asked.

"No, I haven't said anything, but you sure know how to keep quiet. You haven't even made an effort to talk to me because you were so embarrassed." Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That is such bull, I've talked to you more then I talk to that scum called Malfoy in the last month."

"Take it outside, you guys." Harry said.

Hermione watched Blair and Snape talk with Draco. She grabbed some food and scarfed it down as fast as she could. Hopefully she wouldn't throw it up.

Hermione got up angrily, feeling the food float around in her stomach. Draco watched her from the corner of his eye; there she was, getting up mad at her friends after force eating a whole bunch of food going to throw it up in the bathroom. He wished he could run after her to make sure she was okay.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom after almost throwing up the food, but luckily she had stopped herself. Tears streamed down her face as she propped herself against a wall. She sniffed and stood there in the dimly lit hall way.

She stood up straight seeing a dark figure move closer to her. Finally in the light, she could see his features. Draco walked up to her and wiped away her tears once again. "I saw you run out; I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said quietly.

"I'm more then perfect, Draco, you shouldn't have walked out after me." Hermione told him.

"I didn't, Blair walked me out."

"No one believes your rumor, Draco." She said, brushing the hair out of his glittering eyes.

"Oh yes they do." Hermione grinned. Draco smiled at her, feeling selfish. He had never felt that way about someone. He had never wanted someone to himself so bad that it hurt inside. He was jealous of everyone around him when she was there. He was even jealous of Blair when she and Hermione were running together. She was like a dream to him; she was so perfect in every way.

Hermione turned and looked down the hall; she could hear someone coming. She pushed Draco away and then ran into the bathroom. Draco fell against the wall and then put his hand over his heart, sighing heavily.

He looked over and saw Blaise and some girl from Hufflepuff walking out of the dark hall that was barely used to go anywhere.

"There's my chum." Blaise said and skipped up to Draco. He slapped him lightly on the face a few times. Blaise always seemed happy, almost too happy. He then watched the Hufflepuff girl walk off, staring at her ass. "She is so fine."

Draco stared at Blaise and smirked. If only Blaise knew who Draco was thinking about. "What'd you do with her?"

"Nothing, she did stuff to _me_. Don't tell Jessie though. She'll kill me." Draco nodded. First he would tell everyone and then everyone would tell Jessie. Blaise could have cared less if Jessie found out.

"So, who's on your mind lately?" Blaise asked.

"Ah, you know me; I don't need a girl right now. Besides, I've been with, like, everyone in this school." Draco said coolly.

"Even that mud blood? Is she good in bed?" Blaise asked smiling.

"Oh, definitely." Draco said trying to sound sarcastic. Blaise laughed and punched Draco in the chest.

"Come on; let's go get something to eat." Draco stood up straight and followed Blaise a little ways but then felt a hand grasp his collar and pull him into bathroom for a quick kiss.

"I meant it; you're the best I've ever had." Draco whispered pulling away and smiling. Hermione bit her bottom lip to contain her own smile as Draco ran out of the bathroom and up to Blaise's side.

Hermione leaned against the bathroom wall and finally smiled her heart out; she had never felt so beautiful in her life.


	13. Crack Is Whack!

Chapter Thirteen

"Your assignment is to write a story like The Rules of the Daffodil Love, but with different characters, a different ending and include Herbology in the story, so I hope you didn't forget everything about this class." Professor Sprout said. Everyone sighed at the fact of writing a story. They already had so much homework to do. Snape once again gave them an essay, McGonagall was having them read a book about Animagus', and Blair of course couldn't wait to hand out homework. She was making everyone collect ingredients from the Forbidden Forest and some were even in the lake.

Hermione looked at Harry carving a name into the table. She leaned over and looked at the name; Blair. Blair Conwell? Was Harry serious? He couldn't be in love with Blair…

Could he? How in the world could he- no.

"I love her." Harry said lamely. "I've never even felt this way about a girl before." Hermione moved back a little. Was it weird that just a few weeks before, Hermione had found out that Blair had had a relationship with a kid at the old school she worked at?

Absolutely.

"Have you ever even talked to her?" Hermione asked. "Not to be rude…but I don't think she's your type Harry." Hermione had also learned the Blair could get really crazy sometimes.

"Of course I've talked to her. She talks to me all the time after Quidditch matches and usually after class."

"About what?" Harry looked at Hermione and grinned.

"Lots of things,"

"Sex?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"We've talked about that once. I'm really, really in love with her." Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded. "Anyhow, how is your love life?"

Hermione remembered the past three weeks. They had been great. Draco, Blair and Hermione had spent a lot of time together in Blair's place listening to all of her Oasis CD's, drinking wine like old ladies, smoking and talking about everything. Her and Draco hadn't done anything else but kiss however.

"I don't know, I can't seem to let go of Ron. I really wish he would just forget about all those other girls." Hermione said acting sad. Harry stared at her for a second, thinking.

"You know what; I think he likes you a little bit. You're all he seems to talk about, but he still drags Lavender around. But he hasn't seen you around that much so it's hard to know what you're thinking about him." Hermione's eyes widened and she looked away. She just made a huge mistake. Now Harry would tell Ron and Ron would leave Lavender and go out with Hermione. This would be a big problem for Draco once he found out.

"But you don't know…right?" Hermione asked still looking away.

"No, I haven't really thought of asking him. But do you want me to; I mean I could set you two up." Hermione instantly looked at him and then up at the intercom speaker.

"No, you can't Harry."

"Why not, I thought you liked him?" Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist with one hand and then stood up. Was she really ready to tell him about Draco? After all he almost killed Draco when Hermione was the one threatening him.

"Professor Sprout, me and Harry just got called to the Great Hall." Sprout looked up cheerfully, nodded and then let them go.

Hermione, still holding him by the wrist, dragged Harry out of the green house and into the chilly weather. They walked up to a pack of trees and Hermione checked to see if there was anyone around.

"Hermione, what are we doing? We didn't get called to the Great Hall or to stand under some trees."

"Harry, you still have to be my best friend when I tell you this, you can't judge someone until you actually get to know them-" Harry covered his mouth and pointed his finger at her.

"You are together with Draco Malfoy!" Harry yelled, though it was muffled. "The rumors are true!"

"Harry, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." Harry uncovered his mouth.

"What the hell did you do with him?" Hermione's mouth stayed open for words to come out, but her vocal chords couldn't seem to move. Maybe her heart was moving too fast for them to keep up. "Did…did you lose your virginity to him?"

"Harry, it's a complicated, simple truth." Harry grabbed his already messy, black hair and pulled on it, turning his back to Hermione. "He cares about me a lot, Harry. If you would take a minute to understand and just try to-"

"How am I supposed to try and understand that you're in love with Draco Malfoy? You two were worst enemies for the longest time and you wanted to kill him, Hermione! What the hell is your problem? How long have you been with him?" Tears filled Hermione's eyes.

"God, Harry, I don't know how long! I shouldn't have even told you." Hermione covered her eyes to hide her tears. Harry stared at her for a second and then wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

"No, never mind me, Hermione. Just forget about it." Hermione moved her hands and then hugged Harry. She opened her eyes and looked over his warm shoulder and at the tree covered grounds. The wind whistled in the stiff air, biting at Hermione's hazel eyes. She closed her eyes and more tears glazed over her eyes.

Harry sighed, still shocked about Hermione's confession. He could feel her trembling in his arms, her small body. Harry and Ron both knew that she had a problem with eating. She was also exercising way too much. It was beginning to get unhealthy for her.

Harry stroked the back of her head, feeling her desirable hair. Hermione licked her lips, softening them for the moment. She could feel Harry's own lips pressing against her forehead. He was like the big brother she never had.

"Don't tell anyone, Harry."

"I won't," he promised.

_§¤§_

Hermione trudged up to the Potions class room at the end of the day. She walked into the room and saw Blair correcting essays. Blair, who was completely into correcting the essays, was wearing glasses. Hermione walked up to her desk and stood there for a minute before Blair even knew she was there.

Blair looked up and seemed surprised. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Only for a second." Hermione lied. She didn't want to make Blair feel bad.

"Oh, what's up?"

"What are you doing with Harry?" Hermione asked in a very serious voice. Blair looked at her for a second and then took off her glasses to rub her eyes. She sighed and then looked back at Hermione.

Blair went to speak but no words had come out of her mouth. She sighed and then shrugged. "I like the kid a lot, Hermione."

"As what, a friend or more?"

"I don't know, Hermione. It's difficult for me to talk about with out getting in trouble. I like Harry, a lot." Hermione turned ready to leave. "Okay, maybe more then a friend, but at least we'd be taking it slow." She turned around to look at Blair with anger burning in her stomach.

"Blair, are you going to throw everything that you've achieved her away? As far as me and Draco go, I'm not concerned because no one but you and Harry know. But you and Harry…Blair, if anyone finds out your gonna be out of this place faster then Harry can catch the snitch."

"Hermione, I know that. And I'm being careful. If you want me to stop this thing that I have with Harry, which I can assure is not much, then I will stop. But right now it's nice to know that someone cares for me more then a friend. Sorry if I ruined it for you." Blair said heatedly, getting up and walking into her room. Hermione glared at her.

"It's not the fact that I don't want you to feel loved, it's the fact of someone finding out and you leaving the school. What's gonna happen to me?" Hermione yelled staying in her place. "What am I gonna do when Pansy Parkinson is about ready to kill me? Whose gonna be my big sister then?"

Blair bit her lower lip and turned around to look out at Hermione. She rested her hands on her hips and shrugged. "I guess that would really be a bad thing for a lot of people if I left."

"Are you going to the match tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I'm supposed to. You wanna just get ready here?" Blair asked. Hermione nodded.

_§¤§_

Draco pulled on his Quidditch gloves and looked at Blaise, wiping the dust off of his robes. "How did my robes get so fucking dusty all of the sudden?" Draco smirked. His best friend happened to be a dumb ass.

"You left it in that gross locker, where all the dust is collected, you stupid fucker." Draco said as Jessie Knowlton walked out in her Quidditch robes. Draco glared at her. It was Slytherin's first meet in a while. They hadn't had one since before Jessie and Draco broke up.

Jessie threw her broom to the floor angrily. She then pulled her gloves off, throwing them to the ground as well. "What the hell are you doing, Jessie?" Draco asked.

"Why the fuck would you care? Were just gonna lose this one; we haven't won a fucking match sense our first one against Hufflepuff. Give it up, Draco; we are not going to win."

"Jessie calm down." Blaise said touching her shoulder. She pushed him away.

"Don't fucking touch me, Blaise." Draco looked at Jessie as tears streamed down her tan face.

"Well the least you could do is go out there and give it your all. Real winners are the people who go out there and lose after giving 200 percent. Swallow your pride, Jessie." Draco told her. Jessie turned around and glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do, Draco. You always the one who's out there shining, you always have the chance to prove something. And you do, but in the end you always fuck it up for us because you can't keep your ass on that broom for five fucking minutes. Potter is a better seeker then you'll ever be." Jessie spat.

"Shut it, Jessie. If you wanna be on this team you better act like a team player." Krista Marks said coming out from the bathroom. She was only a 6th year but she was the best chaser they had. Jessie started out as a good chaser in the beginning of the season but failed to prove herself after losing against Gryffindor.

Draco looked at Krista as she tied up her boots. Krista and he had once made out after a Quidditch match the year before but it never worked out. Krista was a girl that was already betrothed to a graduate from Ravenclaw…a girl that Draco could never figure out. She always acted so nice and innocent when she was around boys, but when there were other girls around she acted mean and bitchy.

Jessie shook her head and glared at Krista. "Fuck off, Krista." Krista took a step toward Jessie after she finished the tight knot of her boot.

"You wanna say that again, Jessie." Krista asked.

"Back off bitch." Jessie said pushing Krista away. Krista went to take another step towards Jessie, but Draco grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back. Jessie licked her lips and wiped away a tear from her face, looking at Draco.

Draco and his team walked outside into the rain and mounted their brooms. Their cloaks were drenched already.

Draco watched as Hooch threw the quaffle up and everyone flew off. He looked across the field and there was Harry Potter glaring at him. Draco turned his broom around and flew up.

Draco kept his eyes on Jessie as she sped by each played, the wind burning her eyes, and approach the goal hoops. Ginny Weasley sped up to her and punched Jessie in the arm to make her drop the quaffle. Ginny flew under her and caught the quaffle, flying off only to make a score.

"Foul!" Jessie yelled. Hooch ignored her. Jessie flew up to Crabbe, grabbed the bat out of his hand, and hit the bludger towards Ginny Weasley's head. It hit her straight on and in what seemed like slow motion, every Gryffindor gasped and watched Ginny Weasley fall off her broom and into the wet, sandy ground.

Draco glared at Jessie and then yelled, "Jessie, what the hell is your problem!" Jessie disregarded him though.

Draco looked around and a glimpse of something golden was seen out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his broom around and then flew after what he knew had to be the snitch. Harry followed him.

Hermione and Blair watched the two boys go at it. And then it happened. A disappointment to everyone. Hermione and Blair both struggled for breath as they stood up.

A Gryffindor 6th year had hit a bludger towards Draco bit it knocked both Harry and Draco into the stands. They fell to the ground.

Harry groaned in pain, Draco as well. "Get the hell off of me, Malfoy."

"Shut up, Potter." Draco said in a voice of discomfort as Harry pushed him off. Harry stood up and looked up at his beater and then looked down at Draco. He mounted his broom and then rode off. Draco winced again in pain.

Jessie looked down at Draco and glowered at him. "You're a horrible captain, Draco!" Jessie yelled in anger.

Draco finally got up at the sound of Jessie's mean comment. He mounted his broom and then flew up in the air. He got along side Harry and extended his arm to catch the snitch.

"You better not hurt her, Malfoy."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Draco asked still in pain from the crash. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Draco trying as hard as he could to get the snitch.

"Don't hurt Hermione or I'll kill you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter."

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about."

"Go pull whatever you've got in your ass because I don't have anything going on with her. She's a stupid mud blood bitch." Harry looked at Draco once more and then rammed his shoulder into Draco's side. Draco went flying in circles towards the ground.

Jessie looked at Draco flying towards the ground again. "Fuck it," she whispered to herself, lowering to the ground. She threw her broom down and walked over to Draco. All eyes were on her even after Harry had caught the snitch.

Jessie kicked Draco in the side and then got on top of him. She slapped him across the face many times before he regained his strength. He turned her to the ground and got on top of her. Tears fell from his eyes and splashed onto her face.

"I've tried my hardest, Jessie."

"No you haven't, Draco." She sat up and pushed him to the ground. "You've made a fool of me, of the team, of the house and of yourself. And you tell me to swallow _my_ pride." Jessie bit her lip hard enough that it started to bleed. The crimson liquid ran down her chin and into the dark sand. She got up in tears and ran into the locker room, her broom in hand.

Draco licked his own chapped lips and then touched the blood in the sand. Draco sniffed at the cold air and looked around at all the people in the stadium. Half of them were congratulating Gryffindor, a quarter talking about Draco and Jessie's row, and the others were gone.

_§¤§_

Hermione walked into the common room still soaked in water, and looked at Draco standing and staring at the fire with his arms cross.

"What the hell is your problem?" Draco asked. Hermione was confused. He finally turned his attention to her. "I asked you a question-"

"How can I answer something when I don't know what you're referring to?" Hermione said through gritted teeth. Draco walked up to her and slammed her small body against the wall.

"You know bloody-fucking-well what I'm talking about, Hermione. You told Potter." Hermione glared at him.

"And you told your cousin, Marissa, who you would be with right now but she's your cousin. Was I supposed to keep it to myself the whole fucking time we have been together, Draco?" She pushed him off and walked to the bathroom where she started to strip off her wet clothes. "At least I didn't kiss my boy friend in front of the whole fucking 6th year population, Draco! At least I didn't tell the whole fucking world!"

"Who said anything about being your fucking boyfriend, Hermione?" She turned to him and smirked as she turned on the shower. The smirking had seemed to rub off.

"Don't say that, Draco." She said with a smile on her face but that smile faded as soon as she clenched her teeth. "Don't say I'm not your fucking girlfriend, Draco because I've given you all I've ever had! I lost my virginity to you, Draco!" Hermione yelled.

Draco pressed her against the cold, white tile, his body pressing against her cold one. "Your everything I've ever fucking wanted, Hermione, but everything is coming down on me right now and a girl friend is something I don't need to worry about right now." He said through clenched teeth.

"Draco, I should be the most important thing in your life right now. I lost-"

"SHUT UP! It was your choice that night; you were the one who told me to take you up to my room and you were so sure that you wanted to have sex that night." Draco yelled into her face. Hermione pushed him back just enough so she could get away from his grip.

She walked into her room and pulled on some dry clothes. She stormed out of the dormitory with tears running down her milky face. She walked to Blair's room, everyone questioning her but she ignored them.

She walked into Blair's room and found Blair looking in her refrigerator. Hermione stood there crying. Blair shut the fridge door and hugged Hermione. "I've lost way more then my virginity, Blair."

"Shh," Blair cooed and then kissed the top of Hermione head.

_§¤§_

Hermione awoke to the sound of two people talking the next morning. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Draco and Blaise arguing about things. Hermione had told Blair everything that had happened from the previous day.

"Draco, you can't expect her to forgive and forget what happened just like that. She's more then that."

"I know, Blair. But I got scared, and I was mad. I'm scared of committing myself to a girl like her." Draco admitted.

"Why, because she isn't about sex every two hours?" Blair said.

Draco hesitated for a second or two. "Yeah,"

"Draco, I think you should just leave before she wakes up. She'll come back later. Right now, she just needs time." Hermione shut her eyes as Draco turned to look at her sleeping on the couch.

"Maybe I should get her something." He said turning back to Blair.

"Draco, don't butter her up, you should just go. Besides, tonight is that Halloween Ball." Hermione let out a big sigh remembering her great costume. She was going to be a devil and dye her hair black so she and Draco could dance and no one could know who she was.

Blair looked behind Draco and saw that Hermione was smiling. Draco noticed Blair's gaze upon Hermione and turned to look at her once more. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked sounding tired.

"Almost noon," Blair answered. "Draco's here," Hermione looked at Blair and then Draco.

"I know," Hermione answered dully.

"I'm gonna go down to breakfast, you want anything Hermione?"

"I'll have what you have." Blair nodded and then left. Draco stood there, his hands shoved in his pockets. Hermione looked at him and licked her lips.

Draco felt stupid. He felt like an ass. He took his anger from Jessie out on Hermione. He told her that he didn't care or need her. And then she brought up Marissa…Marissa. He had told Hermione that if Marissa wasn't his cousin, he'd choose her to marry. He had been in absolute love with Marissa in 5th year but he never told anyone. He didn't even want to believe his own feelings.

He had never really believed in his feelings…ever.

"I'm sorry?" Draco said hoping she would say something but she just nodded looking unsure. "What I did last night, I didn't mean any of it."

"Not sure if I believe any of that, but it's a start." Draco got down next to Hermione and kissed her. She pulled away and put a finger to his lips. "Slow down there, Malfoy. I'm not sure about that either. I never said I forgave you. I never said I forgot."

"Do you?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Hermione said lamely turning onto her back and looking up at the ceiling. She had everything she possibly needed in that tiny room. She had food, books, comfort…and she had Draco. Draco on his knees begging for her forgiveness. Pure delight for Hermione. "But I'm dying to know something, Draco. Did you really mean that you didn't need a girlfriend with everything else on your shoulders?"

Draco had puzzled himself with his own words. He didn't know what to say. Having a girlfriend was a lot of responsibility for Draco. He was constantly hot and cold. And he was such a jerk. At least he knew those things about himself. He had been he was too many times. Mostly girls called him those things.

Draco looked at Hermione straight in the eyes. "Some things are just getting too complicated in my life right now and I don't want any of it to conflict with you. It's like…all those bad things are crumpled up into a ball and thrown to one side and then you stand alone on the other side." Hermione nodded. "And if you're a new, big part of my life, then all of my problems will then be your problems."

"And if you're a new, big part of my life then _my_ problems will become _your_ problems." Hermione repeated putting her hand on his cheek. "You're an ass hole, Draco. I don't know why I care about you." She said in a soft voice. Draco smirked.

"Someone's gotta do the job." Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him. But all of the sudden the door opened and in came Dumbledore. Hermione's eyes widened and she pushed Draco away, to cover herself up in the blanket.

"Mr. Malfoy, where might I find Blair Conwell?" Dumbledore said as the big tiger came from Blair's bed room to rub against Dumbledore's leg. He sneezed.

"Down in the Great Hall." Draco said in a squeaky voice. He sounded like he had just gone through puberty.

"Oh-" Sneeze. "Thank you very-" Sneeze. "Much, Mr. Malfoy." Sneeze! Dumbledore left the room and closed the door behind him.

Draco got up and pounced on Hermione. He inched the blanket away from her face and then kissed her forehead. Hermione then removed the blanket from her face and kissed Draco. But then the door opened again. Hermione and Draco both turned their heads and saw McGonagall.

"Oh Goodness," she said, covering her eyes with her hand. "Sorry to interrupt anything, oh my Lord, can you just let Ms. Conwell know that I dropped off her mail. Thank you-" She said, leaving before they got to say anything.

Hermione laughed, looking at Draco. "You should probably go before any more professors see us together." Draco smiled and nodded. He got off of Hermione and walked out the room with a glowing face.

Blair walked in, closing the door after Draco, with two cups of pumpkin juice, some apples, a block of cheese and some toast. "You and him made up easily?" Blair asked.

"How can I not forgive him, Blair?"

Blair set the stuff down on the coffee table and Hermione grabbed a piece of toast. She looked at Hermione and then said, "You're supposed to leave him hanging. Leave him unsure of himself so he spoils you later."

"You said he shouldn't butter me up." Hermione protested.

"It was a lie of course. Because when you don't say that, they always end up buying you things. A lot of expensive things." Hermione smiled at Blair as she flopped down on the red coach opposite of her.

"I don't need expensive things. But diamonds, other then you, _are_ my best friend." Blair winked at Hermione and they laughed.

_§¤§_

Draco walked up to the Slytherin common room to meet Blaise. Everything was the same as her remembered it. But it was different…a different feeling for Draco. He had felt so superior to all his peers since he had become head boy. But every time he walked into the old common room, it felt like old times. Just partying the days away.

Those were _good_ days.

Draco walked into the common room to see Jessie playing with her Siamese cat, Carma. She was on her hands and knees and Draco was out of breath. Jessie's ass in the air in short shorts? She looked behind her and smiled at Draco.

"Stop staring, Draco." Jessie said. Draco looked at her face.

"I wasn't, promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Jessie smirked and stood up as Draco approached her. Why was she being so nice? She grabbed Draco's hair and pulled on it.

"Ow, Jessie, you little whore." She then grabbed his face and put her forehead against his.

"I don't have a date to the dance. I found Blaise fooling around with some girl. Will you go with me?" Draco's heart skipped about a thousand beats. He couldn't go with Jessie! If he did who would Hermione dance with? What would she think?

Why did he care? They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You know, I wasn't really planning on going…I hate balls. But maybe if I'm feeling up to it, I'll go." Jessie moved her head away from his and stared at him.

"If you don't wanna go with me, Draco, that's fine. I don't care if you already have a date."

_You would care if you knew who she was._

"I'll think about it, but I can't guarantee anything." But ignoring Draco's answer, Jessie leaned into his neck. She pulled away a few seconds later and stared at him with an eyebrow cocked.

"You smell like vanilla." Jessie said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's a new kind of cologne I've been trying. Do you like it?" Draco lied. Had Hermione's scent rubbed off onto him? Although he loved the smell, it was much too girly for him. It was perfect for the girls he dated, but not perfect on him.

"Draco, you smell like a girl. That doesn't bother you?"

"I figure if so many girls like to wear the smell then they'll be more attracted to my own smell." Jessie stared at him puzzled. "Yeah, I'll go. Talk to you later," Draco turned around leaving Jessie perplexed.

He walked as fast as he could down to the Great Hall. He _had_ to find Marissa. This was urgent. Two girls wanted to go to the ball with him but one of them happened to be his current interest and the other was his exgirlfriend! Marissa always knew what to do in situations like this.

Draco looked around and finally saw Marissa talking to some of her friends. He walked up to her and stood behind her friend. She stared at him. "What do you need, Draco?"

"Help!" Draco said. The other girls turned around and giggled. Draco looked down at the girls. They were 6th years and they looked pretty hot. Draco looked back at Marissa angrily.

"'Scuse me girls, I'll just have to help you later." Marissa said. She grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him out into the entrance hall. "What do you need, Draco? I was in the middle of a very important conversation."

"I bet it wasn't as important as my problem." Draco said.

"Jeremy Quintana might like me!" Marissa said. Jeremy was a very popular boy with the girls. He looked like –to most girls- like he had just walked out from an Abercrombie magazine.

"Sorry, but this is more important. Two girls want to go to the dance with me! One of them-"

"Bookworm." Marissa interrupted.

"What?"

"Codename, keep going."

"I can't tell bookworm I can't go with her because I'm going with Sexy-Hot-Mo-Quidditch-Player-"

"No, that's not a good code name. Call her…Britney Spears."

"Who's that?" Draco asked.

"You'll know soon, keep going."

"Well Britney Spears wants me to go with her and I can't tell her that I'm going with Bookworm because then Britney will tell everyone. But if I don't go with Bookworm then she will hate me forever and she's the only person I wouldn't mind having my kids. My mum won't mind either, because they've met and she loved her! _Marissa_, what do I do?" Draco whined.

"Draco, how are you gonna go with Bookworm?"

"It's a friggen Halloween Ball, Marissa!"

"Oh yeah, forgot that part. Uhm, tell Britney you'll go with her but in some slow songs I'll keep her distracted. So then you can dance with Bookworm. But your gonna have to either get Blair on it or tell Bookworm because I don't know how I'm gonna distract her."

"Fine," Draco said turning around. But then he stopped.

"Get Blair in on it." Draco nodded and then continued his way.

_§¤§_

Hermione had Blair zip up the back of the small red dress. "It won't go up any further and it's not like your fat."

"Well, I have been busting my ass to fit into this thing." Hermione said. It was a dress she had had for many years but never could actually pull up the damn zipper. Luckily she had stopped growing at 5'5" or it might have been way too short on her.

_Stupid fucking red dress._

"Alright, I'm gonna pull it up as hard as I can and if it pinches your skin…well...I'm not sure, but we'll find out." Blair said. 1, 2, 3…

"Is it zipped?" Hermione asked with her eyes closed as tight as they would go.

"Yeah," Blair said out of breath. Her fingers were red and irritated from trying to get that stupid zipper up. She fell on her couch and stared at Hermione. The girl looked hot…almost too hot. Black hair, a short red dress with feathers…thank God she was going to wear red flip flops instead of hooker shoes. Jessie Knowlton couldn't have found a hotter costume then Hermione.

Blair was going to beat Draco for accepting Jessie's invitation! Blair heatedly got up and went into her fridge. She grabbed an apple and then a knife from a draw. Hermione stared at her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Blair turned to look at her and then turned back to her apple. She raised the knife and then stabbed the apple.

"Nothing at all."

Hermione looked around and then went over to the window. Most of the leaves had died and fallen off the trees. It was almost too cold to go running, but Hermione's leg ached too. "Are you planning on dancing with Harry?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Blair said, still cutting her apple with fury.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, but he'd probably nervous."

"What about you and Draco?"

"I'm on tenterhooks, but hopefully he won't run away or something." Blair looked back at her, sticking her head out the window like a dog and looking around. She shouldn't have even got involved in Draco's little scam because Hermione would eventually find out and she'd kill Blair.

Something had to go wrong. Something always did. Hopefully the monster wouldn't come out tonight.

_The monster…_

_§¤§_

Blair sat watching the teen grope fest. Hermione had successfully gotten in without anyone knowing who she was. Blair's home made mask had worked.

The strong smell of marijuana filled the air. Blair's eyes watered and stung. She hated it.

Then she remembered the monster. But all she could remember was not eating for day's straight, feeling like she was going to die, coughing constantly.

She looked around and saw Jessie Knowlton trying to grind with Draco. But all they were doing was talking.

"Who is that girl that keeps on dancing with you?"

"I don't know but she's hot." Draco yelled over the music.

"Well tell her that you're my date, even if she does have a better costume then me." Jessie was an angel in a short dress, with some Uggs. She looked super cute and angelic, but Hermione looked sexy and dangerous. Jessie glared at her as she danced with Blaise Zabini. Draco wanted to rip her out of Blaise's arms and tell her that she was being slutty. She was his…

Wasn't she?

Draco didn't care; he pulled her away from Blaise anyway and put his mouth to her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing, God." Hermione snapped, whipping her arm out of Draco's clutch and glaring at him. "What's your problem, Draco? You don't own me."

"Yeah, but I sure do know Blaise isn't your type!"

"I never said he was, we were just dancing. Can't I have fun?" Draco stared at her.

"Not with him,"

"Oh well then you can't have fun with Jessie." Hermione said as a slow song came on. "Look, Draco, I know what you're doing. She asked you and you couldn't say no, but if your gonna have fun…well…then why can't I?"

"Because, I don't want that Pot head's hands all over you!"

"Well I don't want Jessie's hands all over you!" Draco glared at her as a group of nerds came between them with a chain. Jessie grabbed her hands and started slow dancing with him.

Hermione glowered and looked around. She saw Blaise standing in the corner all lonely. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. She kissed him, her hands skimming the edge of his boy band looking shirt. He paused and looked at her. "Hey, wait. Wanna take a line?"

"A what?"

"Come on, you know. A line?"

"Oh yeah," Hermione said trying to sound smart. "Sure."

"Come on," He led her through a door and into a room. He locked it behind then and then sat on the floor. She sat next to him and watched him take out a small bag full of white powdery stuff. Hermione's heart started beating faster then ever. Her mind was telling her to get up, yet her body wouldn't move.

He looked up as he spread the powder around on a blank piece of paper and grinned. She grinned back.

_§¤§_

After the song was over, Draco let go of Jessie and went to a door, hoping he wouldn't find Hermione and Blaise making out. He turned the knob but it was locked.

"Damn it," he muttered, turning it over and over again. He took out his wand and whispered the unlocking spell. It clicked and he slowly opened it. There was Hermione snorting some white shit.

"Get the fuck away from that shit, He- Heather!" Draco said grabbing her by the arm. She dropped the straw Blaise had provided her with and coughed, shutting her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. Draco pushed her out of the closet and kicked the door close. Jessie was waiting.

"What the hell do you think your doing, getting hooked on that shit?" Draco said.

"What happened?" Jessie asked.

"Blaise was teaching her how to do crack."

"Let's take her upstairs." Draco looked at Jessie. She hadn't noticed it was Hermione yet, even without the mask. The black hair really made her look different.

Draco carried Hermione upstairs, Jessie still looking at her. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it so much." Draco said for the fourth time. He looked at Jessie; she really was gorgeous and cared a lot.

Draco set Hermione down on the couch and got next to her. "What the hell were you thinking?" He whispered. Jessie stood there and stared.

"I don't know, Draco. I didn't want to do it but I couldn't just get up and leave. You know how scared I get." Hermione cried. Jessie may not have recognized the look, but the voice sure sounded familiar.

"Draco…go get some fucking water for the girl." Jessie said with anger in her voice. Draco looked up and obeyed. She got down next to Hermione and stared at her features. It was all right there…this definitely was Hermione Granger.

"Fuck…we should have just had a party up here then went down there. Then you wouldn't have to disguise yourself Granger. You shouldn't have trusted Blaise like that." Suddenly Blair burst into the room. She stared at Hermione and Jessie.

"What happened?" Blair asked.

_§¤§_

Blair stared out into the cold, sunny weather, wrapped up in a blanket smoking a cigarette. She couldn't believe Draco would just let her go like that and then blame it on her. It's not like she had a choice anyway. Blaise would have killed her. And now Jessie knew everything. This whole secret idea they had wasn't working out.

"They're looking for you." Blair turned around and saw Jessie standing behind her. "Well, Draco is anyway. He wants to talk to you about last night."

"Tell him to fuck off."

Jessie sat next to Blair and stared at her. "Why are you so angry?"

"Draco doesn't care about her. Draco could care less about her and more about his status." Blair said.

"And he does. He never cares about the girl he's with. He's scared of commitment."

"So I heard," Blair said handing Jessie the cigarette. Jessie took a puff and then passed it back. "Why aren't you mad? Of all people."

"I've known longer then Draco thinks. I've gotten used to the fact that he has feelings for her like no other girl. I still love Draco… a girl can't always get what she wants, but she can still dream." Blair looked at Jessie and smiled.

"So your gonna be nice to her?"

"Yeah, if I do anything wrong, Draco will hate me." Blair liked Jessie because she was strong and carried on.

_§¤§_

Hermione flipped through the pages of a book and felt a pair of hands creep around her waist. She smacked the book close and then turned around to face Draco. She pulled away from Draco's grasp and then leaned against the book case.

Draco stared at her, fury entering his mind. "Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?" Hermione asked. "Oh being like _this_, well first of all you yelled at me for dancing with Blaise Zabini last night and then acted like it was my fault that I got involved with his drugs. Do you know what he could have done to me if I refused to do it, Draco?"

"You could have walked away, Hermione."

"Draco, I was scared! When you're that scared you don't know what to do." Draco put his hands on her face.

"When you're that scared, you're supposed to say no." Draco brought her in for a hug but Hermione pushed him away and glared at him.

"You don't get it, Draco! There's such a thing called peer pressure. You don't get it because you're so perfect and fearless of the world. Except when it comes to the one you love." Draco glowered at her, his chest heaving. He was resisting the urge to push her against the book case and tell her she was wrong. Who was she to tell him that he never got peer pressured?

"I don't love you! And I never will, Granger. Your just one of many. It's just a fucking phase in my life. Just like you go through books in a second, I go through girls in a second. I'm gonna end up with Jessie and you know that all too well. The song goes, 'you can't make a wife out of a whore.'" Hermione stared at him, not believing what she was hearing. "Yeah, that's right. I was snooping through your stuff, listening to your angry woman music." Oxygen was running low in Hermione's lungs. If Hermione had saved all of her tears in a glass cup, that cup would be overflowing.

No. She wouldn't cry over him again.

"Well, you know what they say, if your lover beats you, tell on them." Hermione licked her lips, turned and walked away. But Draco caught her by the wrist and twisted her around.

"When have I ever hurt you?"

"Draco, you were going to kill me, remember way back when?"

"You know I wouldn't ever hurt you."

"Oh and that scar on my hand, rem-"

"You know how many times I told you to stop?" Draco said.

"Please, don't make that an excuse. You know I was just trying to get under your skin after you handed over your rude remarks."

"Well you got under my skin pretty damn good, Hermione! You're like a fucking bug that I can't get rid of. It's annoying!"

"Good! That's exactly how I want to be; so fucking annoying it drives you into fucking oblivion!" She turned around ripping out of his grip and headed for the door. But he grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against the wall.

"This may just be a phase for me, but I can't resist you and you know that pretty damn well. I need you now and not later."

"Fuck off," Hermione said. "I'm not one of your stupid sluts."

"Might as well be one since your living with me for the next few months."

"I'd rather be a crack snorting whore then be your slut."

"That's just foul." Draco whispered into her ear getting angrier by the minute.

"You're just as foul."

"Really? Well maybe that's because your scent still lingers on my clothes." He said pressing her so hard next to the wall; he was lifting her against it. She looked down at him and her hands crept up his neck and yanked his head back by his hair.

"Yours does too. But I think I'm getting used to it." Draco loosened his grip around her and let her fall to the ground, catching her. He looked her in the eyes and put his hands on her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I really like you, Granger. And I hate you at the same time. You want everyone to feel sorry for you and it makes you selfish but I love it. You're the only thing I can think about right now and if you're not okay, I start to worry. I never worry and everybody knows that."

"Well I'm going to be alright so there's no need to worry about me." Draco stared at her wondering what she was doing. She was throwing a lot away and didn't seem to care much. She took his hands away from her face and held them.

"I care too much," Draco said.

"You make no sense." Hermione said in a trebly voice. "But I love it. I don't want to start over; I want to take off from here." Draco nodded and suddenly felt her soft lips touch his own. He also felt her tears against his burning cheeks, but the tears gave him something besides words to think about.


	14. A Winning Streak With Quidditch AND Love

Chapter Fourteen

Blair walked down to the Great Hall to find Blaise Zabini. He was talking with some younger girls from Hufflepuff. She tore through the girls and pinned Blaise against the wall by the collar. "What the fuck is your problem, Blaise?"

"What do you mean?" He didn't seem to mind she was hurting. He actually enjoyed it because he had been trying to get her attention for weeks and he finally had gotten it.

"Someone told me you were snorting coke with some hopeless girl. We found some of that shit in the closet over there. You mind tellin' me what happened in there?" Blair said pushing him even harder against the wall. He finally grimaced.

"I don't do drugs." He said making painful expressions.

"That's not what I heard or seen. I've seen you offering Draco Malfoy some weed a few weeks ago."

"Who cares? It was just weed. Everyone here does it. But I can assure you, I do not do crack." Blaise said. Blair let him down and turned around about ready to let him go. But then she turned back around and slapped him.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on that girl again."

"I'll probably never even see her again."

"You see her all the time." Blair said through gritted teeth and then walked off.

_§¤§_

Hermione lay on her bed next to Draco watching their finger tips dance upon one another. Draco stared at her eyes, moving around so fast, but he could still make out the beautiful features in them. Speckled with chocolate colors, her honey eyes had a way with Draco.

The sun was blaring into the room, trying to stop the cold from getting in. But the blustery weather was still pounding on the window. Hermione looked at Draco's sun-drained face, his soft skin, his perfect hair falling on his face in all the right ways, and his eyes…they were just like the cold. Some people wanted the cold there, some people preferred the warmth. Hermione could find both in his eyes though.

Draco couldn't resist her anymore. He leaned in and kissed her gently. He pulled away and looked at her. This was what he needed. It was his luck, his doom, his fate. But how he loved the taste of it. He touched her cheek and then moved the hair out of her face. Draco kissed her forehead and then rested his chin on her chest, looking up at her.

Romantic moments pass by all too quickly when you're a head girl or boy.

"I have to go help out in the kitchen today. Are you coming?" Hermione asked sitting up. Draco got on his knees and stretched, feeling disappointed. He looked out the window and shook his head.

"I haven't done Blair's essay yet and I should probably do that."

Hermione looked at him, knowing she had done and said something wrong. "Okay, well if I get done early, I'll come help you." She got off the bed and put her hair in a pony tail, rolled up her sleeves and headed down to the kitchen.

Draco sighed and then fell onto her bed face first. What was happening to him? He was trading his perfect life for this girl who wasn't at all perfect like he thought before, but she was just right. What would his father do if he found out? He would probably start off by killing Draco and then killing Hermione. He could never find out.

Ever.

"Hey good looking," Draco looked back a little and saw Jessie standing in the door way, still in her pajamas. She had never looked that cute before, actually she probably never looked cute. She was always hot and sexy, but never cute. There wasn't a spot of make up on her face either. She looked natural, like Hermione.

"What's cooking?" Draco asked, muffling the words by his arm.

"Not much…but Blaise is gonna have three weeks worth of detention."

"Good," Draco said, burying his head into his arms the soft silk sheets of Hermione's bed. Jessie sighed watching him and then walked over the side of the bed.

"I won't tell anyone, Draco. And I don't care if you love-" Draco's head popped up like a mole would pop out of its hole.

"I don't love her, Jessie. Don't think that."

"You do love her, Draco. You look at her like she's the most perfect girl ever. Everyone watches you at meals just staring at her. And last night, you really cared about her, like she was your daughter or something."

"Jessie, I know how I feel and I don't love this girl at all. She's just all that I've got right now, but once this is over…" Draco paused and sat up, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. He took Jessie's hands gently and then brought her close. "Once this is over, I want it to be you and me. I want to marry you and I want you to have my kids." Jessie's eyes skimmed over Draco and then stopped at their hands.

"Draco, don't say things like this to me. You love her…a lot and I know maybe love is too strong of a word for you, but it won't be later on…when you're still with her."

"Jessie-"

"Draco, swallow your pride. I'm better off on my own…without you." Jessie pulled away from Draco and then walked out of the room. Draco picked up a candle at the side of Hermione's bed and hurled it against the wall. Anger was hurdling itself into Draco's body; it was like a drug, and it got him more then high; he was addicted to it. He hated and needed it.

Draco's teeth bit into the flesh beneath his bottom lip and he felt blood gush into his mouth. But he didn't mind the bloody taste. He liked it; he liked the salty taste it gave off. Kind of dull, but salty. So much for being scared about vampires.

Draco went into his room and looked at the picture sitting on his bedside table. It was of his mother and father hugging each other and joking around. He couldn't remember the last time his mother was that happy. Never mind, she was that happy when she met Hermione. Draco couldn't remember when Lucius cared about his mother though.

He picked the picture up off of his table and threw that into the common room, glass shattering everywhere. He picked up a piece of the sharp solid and it was cold. Almost as cold as he was. He was sure that if this piece of glass had feelings however, it would just want to be accepted, unlike Draco. Draco just wanted everything.

Blood dripped from his face onto the piece of glass and it slid down, to the floor. Draco licked his lip as he continued staring at the glass. He abruptly dropped the glass as Blair walked into the common room. She swallowed and looked at the floor, then Draco's lip.

"I'm sure everyone would love to see this." Blair whispered. Draco looked around the room. It was so dirty. Clothes were everywhere, books, glass…everything was everywhere. She bent over and started to pick up the pieces of glass, but Draco stopped her.

"Clean," he mumbled. The messy room was instantly clean and Blair stood up straight. "Blair, I'm screwed. I need help,"

"Draco, I can't help you anymore then you can help yourself. I don't even-"

"I think- I think I'm falling in love with Hermione!" Draco interrupted.

"Draco, love is a complicated simple truth. It's a small word with a lot of meaning to it. You've gotta know the ropes of it and I don't think you have a clue of what those ropes are. You and Hermione…you guys are like the worst couple sense…ever. You're not in love with her." Blair protested.

"That's what I said, but Jessie said I was in love with Hermione."

"Well you aren't."

"I think I am though, Hermione is…everything to me right now and-"

"That's right now. You don't know what will happen in the future. Draco, you're a beast she can hardly tame, and she's the tamer who thinks you _can_ be tamed. Don't let her think that anymore. You've gotta do something special if you've really fallen that hard. But I don't think you have." Draco stared at her and then looked at the picture that was still on the ground. The spell didn't know where to put it.

He picked up the picture and looked at it. One side his father; disgusting, old, horrible. One side his mother; beautiful, healthy, young looking, perfect. Maybe he was a mommy's boy, but how can you not be one when your disgusting father rapes and beats both of you? Draco ripped the picture in half and then threw his father's half in the everlasting fire. Blair watched him.

"You really do hate him, don't you?" Blair asked.

"How can I not? He's ruined almost everything for my mother and me." He looked at Blair. "I would never ever touch Hermione like he touches my mother. I would never hurt her like he hurts my mother. And if he ever touches that baby...I will kill him." Blair inhaled heavily. Draco seemed more angry then she had ever seen. He was beginning to scare her.

_§¤§_

Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw Blaise Zabini writing some things down in an apron. Her heart started beating triple times faster then it was before. He looked at her with his dark eyes. He must have not found out that she was "Heather."

"What are you doing here, Granger?"

"Kitchen duty." She responded.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you, I have kitchen duty tonight."

"Why? You're not a head boy or a prefect?" Hermione asked, lying.

"I got in trouble. Just leave," he said getting back to writing his notes. Hermione stayed however.

"Oh yeah, for making some girl snort crack." Hermione said.

"I didn't make her, she wanted to do it." Blaise spat.

"Did you like her?"

"What?"

"Did you like her for her, or did you think she was just hot?"

"What the hell are you asking this for?"

"Answer the question or else I'll give you another week's worth." Hermione demanded.

"I liked her, she was nice. But she was hot too."

"So you're not the biggest slob on the earth? You can actually like a girl for who she is?" Hermione asked leaning on a counter top as Blaise looked over.

"Why would you care? I'll never like _you_."

"So you are a slob?"

"I never said I wasn't," Blaise finished his notes, dropped his pencil and walked towards Hermione.

"But you are."

"I can be when I want to, but I can be nice too." He said in a lower tone. He looked into her eyes as she licked her lips.

"But you're-" She was cut off by feeling the warmth of Blaise Zabini's lips on hers. Was this actually happening? First Draco, then Blaise? She was going to take over the whole fucking Slytherin house wasn't she! She returned the kiss, with a little bit of tongue, resting a hand on his strong chest.

Blaise put a hand on the cold tile wall behind her, and then other on her cheek. He leaned into her kissing her again. He stopped kissing her and said, "There's a room in the back we can go in." Hermione looked up at him and he grinned in an innocent kind of way. She wanted to slap him. "I was kidding; I'm not that big of a slob." She grinned and then kissed him again.

"Oh my God," a woman's voice said. Hermione pushed Blaise away, making him fall back into a stack of dirty pots and pans. She looked over and saw Blair and Draco. Blaise looked angry and scared.

_§¤§_

"What the hell is your problem, Hermione?" Blair asked. Hermione sighed and looked at how disappointed Draco was. Blair was so angry. So incredibly angry it made Hermione want to run away and hide in a closet. "You want Draco to yourself, you gave him your body and he respected you, he said sorry to every thing he did wrong. You know what else he said today? He said he might be in love with you. How about you tell me that _you _have never done anything to hurt this relationship now? Just go ahead and tell me that, Hermione."

"He kissed me in that second Blair and I pushed him away."

"Well you seemed pretty Goddamn into it, Hermione!"

"I said I was sorry, Blair! I've said it over a thousand times!" Hermione yelled standing up, making Blair's tiger get up uncomfortably.

"It doesn't mean shit though, you told him all you ever had was your body and you let Blaise Zabini touch you! He respected you, he told you things you had never heard from anybody else, things you would imagine only a husband could tell you. You have broken so many rules in so many ways." Hermione bit her lower lip to keep it motionless. Draco got up and took her hand. He scowled at Blair with irritation growing in his eyes.

"I don't even know why you're yelling at her, Blair. This isn't any of your fucking business, it's between me and Hermione. Not you or me, not you or her, not all of us together…but me and Hermione. Hermione and I, Hermione and me." Draco said, leading Hermione out of the room. He tore through the students but Hermione tried to pull out of his clutch.

"Let go of me, Goddamn it!" Hermione yelled. Every student stopped and looked back at them.

"What the hell is your problem, Granger?"

"You're my problem!" She looked around at all the students. "This isn't a fucking freak show, go to your classes." All of them continued walking, but this time with whispers filling the air.

She looked back at Draco. "Give me some time, Malfoy. Just leave me alone for a few hours and I'll get back to you." She said through gritted teeth, walking past him and out of the school. She stepped into the puddles that were gathering rain.

Hermione took off her shoes and her now wet socks, throwing them behind her and ran through the slippery, pokey grass. Draco had come out of the school just in time to see her figure disappear into the woods.

"She's fast, no doubt about that." Draco looked behind him and saw Harry Potter. "Can't control every beast, now can you?" He asked walking off to the Greenhouses

_§¤§_

"_Draco, don't leave me." Hermione cried out as Draco put on his coat. He looked back at Hermione and the lovely baby girl she was holding; Leya was his alright. Same cold, blue eyes and almost a full head of snow white hair. "Draco, stop. Please don't leave." _

_Why was Draco leaving his first love and his beautiful baby girl? Because he was trapped. She had had this baby way too soon. Draco never even got a chance to pursue his dreams. They had gotten married right out of school. He never even got a chance to say goodbye to Jessie. There were tons of job choices for the both of them. Leya put these on hold however. Blair told them they should have waited. She, they, Jessie, Blair…too many things to contemplate about._

_Narcissa didn't mind the baby. In fact she loved her; she even bought them a house near by. Lucius hated the fact of this baby. He hated Narcissa's baby too. He thought she was shit. Alyssa was beautiful though. And if Lucius ever touched Alyssa…Draco would kill him. Narcissa, Lucius, Alyssa…too many people to protect or too watch. _

_Hermione could take care of this baby by herself right? Draco had to watch over Alyssa and Narcissa in running water…running water…runnnnnnnning waterrrrrr._

Draco awoke from his dream…Oh God…thank God it was a dream. Draco sat up from the deep sweat drowned couch and looked over. Hermione was there, undressing herself and turning on the water to take a shower. That's where the running water came from. Draco looked at his watch; 3:23 AM. Where had she been the whole time?

He gulped and got up. He walked over to Hermione and helped her unclasp her black bra that she was having trouble with. Her sweaty body trembled with goose bumps. She turned around inhaling heavily as the bra fell to the floor.

Draco would always be there for Hermione. No matter what.

He kissed her gently. "I was scared, Draco." She said pulling away. "When I heard that Blair said you might be in love with me, I got scared."

"She says were too young to know what love is." Tears filled Hermione's eyes once again as she touched Draco's sweaty cheek.

"I say she's wrong." Draco nodded and then picked her up by the hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked her over to the shower. He stepped in, feeling the warmth of the water pounding down on his clothed back; all he had on was a white t-shirt and some shorts on.

She pushed back the hair in his face, getting it wet and looked at him as if he was a hopeless bum. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it out onto the tiled floor, her hands then skimming over his rock hard muscles. She was shaking violently; she wanted him to be inside her.

_§¤§_

Hermione woke up the next morning in Draco's bed, lying on his bare chest. Her hands shook with alarm. She sat up remembering the night. Draco never really said anything that night, all they really did was kiss and nothing more.

She looked outside; it was still raining. It looked like Hogwarts was going to be experiencing a big storm. Too bad the school couldn't talk; it probably would have said something like "Well when I was first being built, a huge storm hit but the squid fought well against it." Hermione remembered all the great stories her father told her when she was younger, when they were locked in the house because the rain got so bad.

Now she wished she could tell him all the great stories she'd had so far.

_I miss you, Daddy_.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and saw Hermione sitting up and looking out the window. She reminded him of a fox with her brown eyes. "Morning, love." Hermione looked at him and grinned. Daddy would have to wait for those stories later though.

"Still raining, huh?" He asked. "Gonna be a tough Quidditch match."

"You're still going to play in this rain?"

"Snape never calls off matches."

"You'll get hurt, Draco." He sat up and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be fine, I really will." He said leaning over her, putting his hands on each side of her. She put her arms around his neck and he kissed her.

_§¤§_

Draco sped ahead of Megan Jones, the Hufflepuff seeker and the only girl seeker in the whole school. She was damn fast and had even defeated Harry Potter in a match before. But that was once; Potter was still crowned the King of Quidditch.

He reached out his cold hand to grab the Quidditch but a bludger heading for a head on collision made him fly off course.

"Draco are you ever going to fucking pull it together?" Jessie Knowlton yelled down. He looked up at her and then continued flying. Draco suddenly felt a smack at the end of his broom and instantly knew that the very tip had cracked or split open. It just made him fly faster though.

He reached out once again for the Golden Snitch but Megan Jones cut him off by flying right between him and the Snitch.

"This is fucking nifty," Draco said trying to sight out the Snitch. He looked up at Jessie who was still just sitting there and watching him.

"Do something! They don't have any points and if we get more then 150 we can let her catch the Snitch and we'll still win!" Jessie huffed, rolled her eyes and then went on with adding more points to the score board. Seeming as how Draco's plans never work, Jessie nor the rest of team didn't think this plan would work either…but they, like Blair, were oh so wrong.

Match after match, the winning streak started to take off for Slytherin and Draco and Hermione's love seemed to be getting more intense by the second. Blair just seemed to add more conflict to the lusty relationship. But come Christmas, things started to change.


	15. An Angsty Christmas Beginning

Chapter Fifteen

Draco had made arrangements to spend Christmas Eve with his parents as well as Hermione but go back to Hogwarts Christmas day to have a romantic night alone.

Draco grabbed his nice pair of shoes and stuffed them into the medium sized duffle bag with the rest of his stuff. He was only going to be there for a night and a day, how much stuff did he need?

He heard a clearing of the throat at his door. Hermione was up in the Gryffindor tower celebrating with all her friends and she had just left so who could it be? He turned and saw Blair Conwell standing in the door way in very tight pants and a white turtle neck. She was holding a card for Draco.

"I heard you were leaving tonight and I am too. I thought we should clear some things up before we go off." Draco bit the inside of his cheek. It looked like Blair had gotten her hair cut short. He never really noticed in classes because he didn't care for her class anymore.

"And?" Draco said rudely.

"Draco, I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong. But until then you were my best friend here and I thought we would get over it like that. I feel like one of these old professors because all I do is correct papers by myself now and I don't go on anymore adventures with you."

"We never went on adventures anyway."

"Well they were adventures to me. But can't you just forgive me."

Draco shook his head in disbelief but then piped up the words, "Yeah, sure."

Blair walked over to him and hugged him. She planted a kiss on his cheek on then pulled away. "I got you a Christmas card." She handed it to him and he grinned at the moving picture of Blair making a snow man next to a decorated Christmas tree.

"Where are you, uh, going to go when you get home?"

"My parents finally said I could come home." She said with a smile.

"That's good."

"Yeah," They stood there in silence. "Well, I should probably go; it's a long way to Australia." Draco nodded and then gave her one extra hug. She walked away and left Draco in silence. He felt bored all of the sudden.

_§¤§_

Hermione's parents pulled into the drive way of her home and she smiled. Her home was so perfect, so typical looking. She missed her home so much; she missed the smell of coffee in the morning when she woke up and walked down stairs to see her parents reading the paper together. She missed the sun beaming through her window and down onto her four poster bed. She missed her cat too; she hadn't taken him this year because it would have been too hard to give him attention. But most of all she missed her parents.

She stepped out of the car as snow flakes fell onto her brown hair and melted, making the lush locks icy. She stepped into her house and set her bags down. She smiled ear to ear and turned her head to look at her mother.

"I love home." She said in a bright voice.

_§¤§_

Draco stepped into his foyer and saw his mother and father sitting in the loveseat together. The only love on that seat was Narcissa's love for that baby. Leya supposedly.

The marbleized house was cold and dark and gray. "Hello, Draco." Lucius said with his cold voice. Draco hated his voice.

"Evening, Lucius." He said grimly. Lucius glowered.

"Don't start with me, Draco. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh, sorry, _father_. I forgot that you owned me."

"Draco, please." Narcissa said. "We're having dinner in an hour."

"I'm not hungry." Draco said.

"You will eat with us anyway." Lucius demanded.

"I will do whatever I please. I am _not_ hungry."

"Draco, sit down." His father demanded. Draco huffed and sat across from the two. He didn't know why his mother was acting so happy. There was hardly anything to be happy about. Christmas hardly ever made her excited, Lucius didn't either.

"What?"

"We have been hearing things about you from a few of my associates. We heard that you have been having romantic affairs with Hermione Granger."

"Bull shit," Draco mumbled looking around the dimly lit foyer.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"Bull shit," He said a little louder.

"Speak up, I can't understand you."

"Bull. Shit. I can't say it any other languages!" Draco yelled.

"Draco, you are getting yourself into a lot of trouble right now."

"Who gives a fuck? Did you hear me that time or do I have to say it louder?"

"Draco, calm down, please." Narcissa pleaded.

"Quiet mother or father will beat the living shit out of you and that baby of yours." He said leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling.

Lucius got up and stomped over to Draco. He reached out to take Draco's neck in his clutch, but Draco grabbed his arm and twisted it around. "You touch me or my mother and I will kill you." He threatened. Lucius stared coldly at his only son and then let go of Draco.

Draco got up and went to his room angrily. He kicked his wardrobe, leaving a dent in it and then went to his window. He could partially see the snow storm, but he could also see his reflection. He made his hand into a fist and then punched the glass window. The glass was smashed into a billion pieces. Draco grabbed the biggest and sharpest one and shoved it into his pocket. Lucius Malfoy happened to be very afraid of glass.

Draco went to his door and opened it. "Hey Lucius guess what? I hate you and I hope you rot in hell, you bloody bastard." He could hear his father treading heavily up the stairs. He whipped open Draco's door and then grabbed him by the throat. Draco grabbed the piece of glass out of his pocket and flashed it in front of Lucius' face. Lucius broke away.

"As long as you are in this house you will respect me and all my rules!"

"And what if I don't, Lucius. What the hell are you gonna do to me? If you kill me, you'll be sentenced to death in a fucking Muggle prison before Azkaban. If you touch mum, I will for surely kill you. You'd better take a walk and reconsider your motives there, Lucius."

_§¤§_

Morning came fast enough for Hermione. She could smell the coffee and the newspaper mixture and she could hear her parents talking. She got out of bed and ran down stairs to give both mother and father a hug. But instead what she saw was Lucius Malfoy reading the paper, drinking coffee and a tape recorder playing over her parent's conversation.


	16. Everyone Just Loooves Blair!

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and then felt a leather glove cover her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks. Lucius Malfoy stood up and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Hermione. I hope you are very pleased with all the corruption you have put into my family. Now tell me one thing, are you associating with my son." The leather gloved hand came away from her mouth.

"I'd shoot myself if I was. Your whole family is messed up, Malfoy."

"I see; playing dumb are we? Let's make it a little clearer then. Are you my son's lover?"

"No," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "How many times do I have to say it, Malfoy? Are you fucking deaf?"

"I still don't believe you." He placed a tight grasp on Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the other wizard's clutch. He slammed her against the cold fridge, his hands skimming over her body.

"Get the bloody fucking hell away from her." Lucius turned and saw a very familiar face, an almost too familiar face. Hermione knew this face too. "I said get the fuck away from her, Malfoy." Lucius stepped away as Blair Conwell cocked the gun in her hand. The gun against Narcissa Malfoy's head.

"Good job, Malfoy. Where are her parents?"

"In the basement."

"Are they dead?"

"No,"

"Good, now I suggest you get out before I contact my boss…Dumbledore. Maybe you're familiar with him. And I'm keeping your wife here. Don't worry, we won't hurt her or rape her like you do." Blair said calmly. "Trot along now," Lucius and the other wizard glared but then left.

Blair let go of Narcissa and dropped the empty gun. "Friends till the end." Blair said approaching Hermione. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead. Hermione pulled away though and rushed down to the cold basement. She found her parents scared and tied up.

Hermione untied them and hugged them as tight as she could. But she couldn't stay here for much longer. She had to go to Hogwarts. Draco would be waiting.

_§¤§_

"How'd you get in?"

"Floo powder. Narcissa called me, I went over there and then we some how magically ended up in your study fire place."

"Australia is a long ways away though."

"Australia is the center of the world, Hermione."

They continued talking as they got to the gates of the school. Hermione's parents and Narcissa were safe at a neighbor's.

Blair grabbed Hermione's hand and stopped. "People will be talking."

"It's Christmas Eve, Blair." Blair nodded and then they walked into the almost empty school.

Hermione ran up to her dormitory and found Draco waiting. He stood up and gave her the tightest hug he could give her. He never wanted to let her go again. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Hermione." Tears flowed out of his eyes.

"Draco, don't ever leave me again." She cried softly into his chest.

"I won't, don't worry, I will never ever leave you again."

Blair and Jessie Knowlton burst into the room. Jessie stared feeling overwhelmed by the news. "He's sick, Draco. My dad called and told me what he had heard. He says if your mother needs anything…" Her sentence trailed off as she noticed Draco wasn't even paying attention.

She ran a hand through her hair, flipping it to the other side. She wished she hadn't cheated on Draco. When you could finally tame him, you could finally be the beast. But when he finally tamed you all there was left to do was care about each other. To care about the beast, to care about the tamer. This bond would _never_ break.

Draco held Hermione close burrowing his face into her hair. First his mother, then himself…now…now the one person who he connected with so well, the one person that he found love and care in.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes loosening his grip and cupped her face with his hands. "Are you gonna be okay?" She nodded her head.

"You guys want anything to eat? I'm going down to the Great Hall for dinner." Jessie offered, feeling so left out. Draco looked at Hermione and then back at Jessie.

"I think we're fine."

"I'm gonna go with her," Blair said finally leaving them in peace.

Hermione sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I think I'm going to just go to bed." Draco nodded and followed her into her bed room. She fell onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Draco sat on the edge, placing a hand on her stomach.

"When we first got high, I don't know if you remember, but we both said we would get married to each other and have kids." Draco said. Hermione smirked and rolled onto her side. Draco leaned in and kissed her.

"But the only way we can ever get married is if we start dating…being boyfriend and girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?" He said. Hermione flashed a grin and then pretended like she was thinking.

"I'd thought you would never ask. Sure," She pulled Draco on top of her and he pulled a half of a blanket over their bodies. He snapped and the lights turned off. He could feel her hands on his cheeks, her breathing into his ear. It gave him the chills…but these chills were nice.

Hermione kissed his neck and closed her eyes as Draco whispered into her ear. "I've never felt this way about anyone. With my girlfriends, I only wanted sex. Now I want the person for herself."

"With all my other boyfriends I want the person for himself, but now I only want sex." Draco pulled away and brushed the stray frizzes off of her forehead. He looked at her eyes as they opened.

"Hermione…I can't and you know that."

"Right…It's not Christmas yet." She kissed him once last time and then closed her eyes falling into a deep slumber of dreams.

_§¤§_

Jessie sighed as she finished off a Christmas cookie. Blair looked at her, twirling her spoon in a bowl of hot oatmeal. "I feel like I'll never be good enough for Draco anymore." The moving candle light made Jessie's blue eyes glisten.

"He cares about you Jessie, he really does. But now…he really believes that he's in love with this girl. You've convinced him." Jessie looked up and suddenly felt her stomach churn, tears welling up inside her. Blair grabbed Jessie's hand and then pushed her fried hair out of her face. "You're beautiful and deserve a great man, a better man then Draco. Draco didn't nurture you like you should have been when you two were together. Blaise is still an ass hole and damnit Jessie no one has a right to treat you like that."

"All the guys here just want me for my looks. They never look pass it."

"Some men do, some men don't. But until then, you just gotta keep trudging through this world and the best man will appreciate you for that." Jessie sighed and took another cookie, shoving it in her mouth.

"Oh God, I'm going to get humongous if they make any more of these cookies." Blair laughed and looked over as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley walked in. Her stomach turned into butterflies. Jessie looked over and smirked. She hated the both of them; thought they were too immature to be in 7th years. "You like Harry Potter?"

"Shh," Blair said. Jessie rolled her eyes as the two boys approached Blair and ignored Jessie. Blair smiled at them, but looked at Harry dreamily. Shouldn't Harry have been looking at her that way?

"Are you going to that party tonight?" Harry asked winking at Blair. Jessie had heard of no such party and if the Gryffindor's were having this party then almost the whole school would have known. They were after infamous of playing the loudest, most annoying music ever.

Blair bit the corner of her lip and looked at Jessie smiling. "Yeah, let's go." Blair said taking Harry's hand and leaving Jessie and Ron together. Ron stood there looking off into the lonely Great Hall, hands shoved in his pockets, rocking back and forth, making sounds with his mouth.

"You can sit down, Weasley. I'm not going to attack you."

"I'd rather stand; it builds up leg muscle." Ron said looking at her.

Blair led Harry into her room and giggled at his little jokes. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him, putting her hands on his face. She pulled away and laughed. "What do you wanna do?"

"Be with you." Blair's stomach filled with more butterflies then before. Harry made her go crazy and she loved it. He placed a hand on the side of her face and kissed her. Blair pulled him by the sleeves of his red polo, feeling her claves hit the edge of her bed. Harry moved his hand to her lower back and then the other one hit the bed as they fell together. Harry pulled away and combed his fingers through her black hair.

Blair bit her lip knowing Harry was a bit unsure about this. "Blaise Zabini would do anything to be in your place right, Harry. But I'd rather have you. You're taller anyway." Harry smirked and then kissed her again.

_§¤§_

Jessie took another cookie and shoved it in her mouth. She then tiredly rested her head on the table. She closed her eyes for a second and then felt a light tapping on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Weasley sitting there stuffing his face. "We're not done with them all yet."

"Weasley, it's almost midnight. I'm a tired, angry, depressed Slytherin girl who feels as if she'll fall apart any second now if she doesn't sleep. And Christmas won't be so jolly if you keep me awake."

"Ah, come on Knowlton, you know you want one more."

"I will puke all over you if you make me eat another one." Jessie hissed.

"Okay," Ron said coolly. Jessie lifted her head and glared at him still holding out another sugar cookie. He dropped the cookie and looked around. "Wanna have a snow ball fight?"

"No thanks," She replied, resting her head once more and closed her eyes, falling asleep to dream about…things.


	17. Jessie and WHO Sitting in a Tree?

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione woke up to the sweet smell of tea and the sound of laughter coming from the common room. She sat up and saw that Draco was gone. It was 7:12, too early to be up…but it was Christmas and people love getting up early on Christmas to open presents.

She got out of the bed realizing she hadn't changed her clothes from the night before. She quickly slipped on some flannels and then entered the common room where Harry, Blair, Jessie, Draco's cousin Marissa and…Ron had been playing Scrabble. And then there was Draco looking out the window feeling so wrong in the moment.

"Merry Christmas," Hermione said tiredly. They all looked over and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione!" They chirped. Draco turned and walked towards her. He kissed her cheek and handed her a letter.

"What's this?"

"Just open it." Draco told her with a hint of sorrow. Hermione looked into Draco's sad eyes for a few seconds, unfolded the letter and then read it.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_We would like to congratulate you on becoming the smartest and brightest witch of the ages. You have showed confidence and wits in so many ways. But that is not the reason we have sent you this letter. We, being the Magic Ministry of America, are pleased to ask you if you would take the position of our Minister next year. It is a tough job and that is why we have asked you to take it._

Hermione inhaled and then exhaled. She trembled and then looked up at Draco. "Merry Christmas." Draco said.

_If you choose not to take the job here in America, that will be fine but you will be passing up many chances to go all over the world, try new things, meet new people and be a hero to many young witches and wizards. Perhaps this might be the greatest opportunity you will ever have in life or maybe it may be the worst, but we can assure you that your time here will be greatly worshiped._

_Sincerely,_

_Timothy Baits_

_Representative of _

_The Magic Ministry of America_

"So, what do you think?" Draco asked.

"It's the opportunity of a life time, Draco. But it's too early to tell. I'm only 17. This is only the 17th year I've been alive. Later on in my life, if I don't take this chance, it'll be all the things left undiscovered that I will regret." Draco nodded.

_§¤§_

"What do you think the letter said?" Blair asked Harry as he sipped on a soda outside in the snow.

"To fly down to Antarctica in five minutes. I don't know."

"Be serious," Blair said watching Ron chuck a snowball at Jessie's snow man that she had been pretending to dance with. They were like two little kids; couldn't get enough of each other but hated each other to pieces.

Jessie took the carrot out of the snow man and threw it at Ron. He caught the carrot and then broke it in half. Jessie snarled and then dodged another snowball coming her way. Ron walked over and then punched he snow man's head off. "Weasley!"

"What?" He asked.

"I took a lot of time making that." Jessie whined. Ron smirked and then kicked the snowman's lower level. He took a chunk out of the snowman, rolled it into a ball and threw it at Jessie's almost frozen hair. She squealed and then kicked him in the leg.

"Ow, that really hurt." He said sarcastically. Jessie smiled at him and he smiled back.

_§¤§_

Draco looked in the mirror at his stern face as he tied his tie. He then felt a pair of hands slither around his waist and lips touch his neck. He looked in the mirror and saw Hermione looking at him. He pulled away and went into his room. Hermione licked her lips and tried to grin off what had just happened.

Hermione stood in the door way and watched Draco fix the cuffs on his coat. He seemed like he was ignoring her for no reason. Did he really think Hermione would just leave him there? Hermione smirked at the thought. Draco turned and then walked past her, heading for the portrait hole.

"Where are you going, Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco stopped and turned his head slightly.

"Out…Blaise just got back from his parent's house." He responded.

"Merry Christmas, huh?" Hermione said, beginning to get angry. Did Draco think he was really going to ignore her on Christmas day after she had almost gotten killed by his weirdo father? Sounded like an awesome way to spend Christmas.

"Look, I've got friends too. I haven't talked to Blaise in about…forever. You get to talk to your friends all the time because they know. Now that you and Jessie are friends, I've got no one to talk to. When all of your howdy-doodie friends came in all happy like today, I knew today wasn't going to be about us. I knew it was supposed to be happy, but couldn't it just be a little bit romantic?"

Hermione couldn't believe it. "If you wanted sex so bad, you should have told them to go away, Draco. But sense sex is off your mind now, why don't you go smoke some pot with Blaise. Sounds like the perfect Christmas to me." Draco shook his head in utter disgust and left, stomping down the hall.

Hermione felt tears burning in her eyes and walked out into the hall. "Draco!" she yelled. "Why can't we be happy for one day?" Draco turned around, picked up a torch and threw it past Hermione.

"Because, you have too much shit going on in your life, Granger! America wants you to become the minister!"

"America wants that, Draco…but I…I OF ALL PEOPLE…I want you."

"Then show me."

"There's nothing I can give you that could show you, Draco. There's nothing I can say to make you understand." Hermione sniffed the cold air and looked back at the torch. The fire hadn't spread, only stayed with the torch but still the smell made her senses tingle. Hermione turned back and saw Draco in front of her.

"I couldn't even give you the world." She told him.

"But you gave me everything you had." She nodded feeling his hot breath run over her face. Her hands trembled as she put them on his face and then went to kiss him, but he put a finger to her lips.

"You're too damn beautiful when you're mad and if we kiss, then I can't see you."

"Draco, I just want my one bad day to end. Just kiss me." She persisted.

"No," Her lips were weak and her stomach was empty. This kiss was what she wanted and it was what she needed.

"Please," She begged. Draco kissed her forehead and then pulled her into the common room.

_§¤§_

Ron flopped his hat down on the table and then grabbed a cookie. Jessie glared at him as her jaw dropped. "How can you stand to eat one of those after last night? We ate like a billion." Harry sat next to Ron and Blair next to Jessie.

"Is that all you did last night, eat cookies?" Blair asked mischievously, giving Harry a wink. Jessie put on a face that looked grossed out.

"Yeah, what did you two do last night?" Ron asked coolly.

"Ate cheese," Harry said real quickly. Blair burst out laughing and Harry blushed.

"I see," Ron said rolling his eyes. Jessie smiled at him, Blair looking at her. Her eyes were once again sparkling from the candle light, but this time she looked happy, not sad. Ron looked at her and grinned a little more.

Blair grabbed Jessie's hand and got up. "We're gonna start getting ready for Christmas dinner. Come on, Jessie."

"Why, we haven't even had lunch yet?"

"Christmas dinner is huge you dumb ass. We don't need lunch." Harry and Ron watched them as they left the Great Hall.

Jessie pulled out of Blair's grip and Blair turned on her heel to face her friend but Jessie kept walking. Blair grabbed Jessie's wrist, turning her around and smiled at her. "You like Ron."

"That's absurd! Ron Weasley is a loser and he thinks he's the coolest because Lavender Brown is in love with him!" Jessie said pulling away again. She huffed and stomped her feet. "You- you- YOU- UHG!" She stomped up the stairs and Blair laughed watching her.


	18. Tarra the Fox is the REAL Bitch

Chapter Eighteen

Jessie tied a knot in her knitted shawl in the back, put it on and looked in the mirror. There she was; in a black corset with a black skirt, black heals hair in curls. She looked a little slutty for a Christmas dinner.

Blair walked in the room in her red dress and stared at Jessie. "Don't say anything. It was the only thing of yours that would fit me." Jessie said still looking at herself in the mirror.

"We'll, that won't be very easy to get off if you plan on getting some tonight."

"I don't, Blair. I just hope it doesn't burst when I'm done eating." Finally she looked at Blair and laughed.

"Shut up, you're a twig. Harry and Ron are waiting for us."

"What about Draco and Hermione?" Jessie asked trying to pull the corset up a little more.

"They're already there. Marissa came up too; she said Hermione looks gorgeous and alive for once. I think she might have a crush on Ronny-kins. She's been all over him."

"I don't like him, Blair. Think what you want, but I will never ever like a Gryffindor boy." Blair smirked at Jessie's dumb comment. She turned to the side to smooth the wrinkles in her clothing and then her eyes stopped on her butt.

"Hermione said she would never fall for a Slytherin, didn't she?" Blair said, and she turned around and walked out of the room. Jessie looked at her leave and then looked at the present peaking out from the bed. She rolled her eyes, kicked the present under the bed and then left.

She stepped out and saw Marissa in her spaghetti strapped mauve sparkle dress. Her hair was all pretty like and her sandals were great. Jessie looked…well Jessie looked nothing compared to Marissa. Ron turned and looked at Jessie, seeming surprised by her outfit. Marissa blinked and then finally came to a half glare. Marissa and Jessie never seemed to get along, so why start now?

They walked down to the Great Hall seeing only a few tables, some of them empty, one of them being sat at. Jessie looked over and saw Draco and Hermione holding hands and leaning in to kiss every once and a while. She did look beautiful that night, had she always been that beautiful?

Fuck, everyone in the school was an idiot for ever telling Hermione Granger that she was ugly.

She looked like Juliet in a red gown that touched the floor, with her hair pulled back in twists, shimmering dust around her eyes, her lips glossy. Jessie would have done anything to be her in that moment. She felt a hand tap her arm and she blinked, looking back. It was Ron with Marissa on his arm.

"Can I escort a lady to the table?" Jessie sneered and then shook her head walking to the table. She sat down across from Hermione, hoping she would embrace some of the beauty she was seeing.

Draco looked over and gawked at Jessie. "Wow, you…uh…look great." Draco managed to say. Hermione nodded in agreement. Jessie blushed but soon her tan came back as Ron sat next to her. She glared as he smiled at her.

Blair sat next to Jessie, Harry next to Blair and Hermione. Marissa sat in between Draco and Ron. They erupted in conversation as the food began to appear on TV, but Jessie watched Hermione glumly. She was so happy now; she was so in love, she was so _wanted_. Everyone loved her and everyone liked Jessie. Liked, they only liked her; it wasn't friendly love like the love towards Hermione. Suddenly, Jessie became jealous.

In her mind she was plotting out how she would black mail Hermione. She could make up a nasty rumor that she was a tri-sexual and had sex with poor dogs. No, that would be stupid. No one would believe her then. She could stain all her clothes with a dark red, making it look like she had ran out of tampons in the wrong place. Or she could just jump over the table and try to strangle. It was exactly black mail but, Jessie loved the idea. Too bad she was too scared to do it.

Jessie snapped out of her revenge-filled mind and into the better half of her mind. She grabbed some bread rolls and started stuffing her face. Blair stopped her once she reached over for a fifth roll. "You really might bust if you don't stop eating like that. Eat some lobster or ham or chicken. Eat some meat you skinny bitch." Blair said. Jessie nodded, tears filling her eyes as she looked over at Marissa and Hermione laughing at a joke.

She filled her face as fast as she could and then sat back and waited for everyone to be done. Finally late at night, about 11:30, everyone had got done eating and starting breaking out presents. Jessie rolled her eyes, expecting no presents.

"I think I'm going to bed, I'm too tired." Jessie said, everyone looked up at her. She stood up, said goodbye and then left. She lingered in front of the cold entrance doors, sniffing at the cold air. She wiped the space between her nose and lips, feeling moisture. Nothing was there though, just like no one was there for her. Tears filled her eyes once again, stinging them softly.

She turned hearing the doors open. Ron poked his head out and then walked towards her, leaving the door to shut by herself. He wiped a tear away with his thumb but Jessie pushed him away.

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" Ron commented. Jessie pulled her shawl tightly around her and then stepped outside into the wintry Christmas night. Ron stood in the door way, hands shoved in his pockets and watched her from behind.

Jessie's lips trembled from her emotions, but her teeth chattered from the cold. She felt a jacket be put over her shoulders and softly cried. Ron pulled her soft hair out from under the coat and Jessie turned to look at him.

"You care, don't you?" She whispered. He nodded his head and reached for her hand. They stood there, watching over the cloudless, starless sky, listening to the whistle of the wind…holding hands.

_§¤§_

Hermione spun the ring around her finger and smiled as it sparkled. He had given her a silver ring with red and green diamonds lacing in and out. Draco grinned looking at her. "So you like it."

"Words can't explain it." Hermione retorted, as the finished walking up the stairs. They stepped into the common room and Hermione stepped dead in her tracks. Rose petals and candle light filled the room, with the scent of warm vanilla filling the air. Bubbles were falling out of the bathroom; the sound of water came from Hermione's room…but Draco's room, his was the one to see. Hermione walked into his room feeling warm sand underneath her toes, incense brought tears to her eyes. The bed was covered in silk sheets, but the headboard and frame were gone, leaving the bed on the ground.

Draco moved Hermione's hair away from her neck and kissed her softly. "Did you do this all by yourself?" Hermione asked feeling a nibble on her neck.

"I had a little help from some third year. I paid him too, all for you. All for my girl." He whispered. Hermione lifted his face from her neck and kissed him on the lips. Draco pulled away and pressed his smile against hers. She pulled him towards the bed and then fell onto it. Draco looked at her, Jessie suddenly popping into his head. He wondered if she was okay. She looked sad at dinner.

Hermione looked at him, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said and leaned into to kiss her.

_§¤§_

Jessie opened her eyes, hearing the steam of a kettle whistle as loud as it could. She sat up, hair a mess and her face all scrunched. The warm smell of honey filled her nostrils as she sat up and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and looked over, seeing Blair pouring some tea into a cup. Oh yeah, Jessie came here last night. Blair turned back and smiled at Jessie.

"I found some little orphan girl on my couch this morning."

"Sorry, I just didn't feel like going all the way back to the Slytherin common room. I didn't mean to interrupt anything…if I did." Jessie told her quietly. Blair finished pouring the tea and walked over to Jessie. She handed her a cup and grinned.

"You didn't…believe me. No one ever got a chance to give you your presents, so Harry and I just brought them here." Jessie blinked as she took a sip of the hot green tea. They got her presents? She thought she would only be getting late presents from her parents and _maybe_ her grandparents, but hardly anyone else gave her a present. She looked down at the coffee table and a lot of presents. She smiled and put the tea down.

She grabbed the first present and opened it. There was a card from Draco and Hermione;

_Dear Jessie,_

_We wish you the best of luck for the rest of the year and hope you are as happy as ever. We hope that you can overcome your battles and have a lot of luck. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

_Love,_

_Hermione and Draco_

She looked at the present and it was a silver necklace with a diamond pendant cross. Jessie gasped at the thought of them getting her something so expensive. Blair crossed her arms and smiled. "All they got me was a pair of diamond earrings."

"How could they ever afford something so expensive?"

"Something tells me Draco's mother sent it for Hermione because you, Marissa, and I all got diamonds. But Hermione got a ring and a pair of really expensive shoes and some clothes. I don't think Hermione would every keep all of that just from one person." Blair told her.

"Well I don't know why she wouldn't; this is absolutely gorgeous."

"Open that one from Harry; I got a good one from him."

"Potter…?" Jessie smirked. "He got me something?"

"It's the heart that counts, Jessie. Brighten up. After all, he is ranking in all this money. What's a seventeen year old boy to do with all of it?" Jessie rolled her eyes and picked up the present with red penguin wrapping. She tore the paper and opened a blue velvet box to see another necklace, this time sapphires seemed to leak out of the silver and down a pendant. She smiled in awe.

"Is he here?" Jessie asked.

"He left early this morning. He and Ron have plans to go pick up Ginny Weasley from the train station today." Ron…Ron, oh yes. What did he get her? Jessie put Harry's present down and searched the presents. Did he even get her anything?

"I was hiding that one for later, but if you want it now-" Jessie looked up at Blair, wishing she hadn't made it so obvious that she was looking for Ronald Weasley's present. Her expression was blank, yet Blair knew Jessie wanted that present more than anything. She sighed and then called her tiger out. Along side that tiger was a snow fox. Jessie blinked and her jaw dropped.

"He got me that?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, but its collar is amazing. It's really special." Blair said. Jessie looked over. She couldn't believe that all Blair could think about was the fox's collar. It was a damn fox he had gotten her for Christmas! Who gets someone they've hated for a really long time a fox? Was it his way of showing her how much he hated her, so that she could pay for all the bills of this damn fox.

The fox walked over to Jessie and sat down next to her leg. It yawned tiredly. Jessie got down on the ground and searched through the soft fur for its collar. She found a leather collar with the name "Tarra" encrusted in it with diamonds. There was a small card hanging from the collar also. Jessie pulled the card off and read it.

_Dear Knowlton,_

_I know we haven't been very good friends and our history doesn't make it much easier either. But I found this little fox thing outside and it was really nice and the collar came with it so I thought you might like it. The day after Christmas…I don't know what you're doing…but I thought you might like to come to Hogsmeade with me for a bit. I have to get my sister later on that day, but if you want to hang out before I'm free. I hope you have a great Christmas and ring in the New Year the best way you can._

_-Ron Weasley_

Jessie bit her lower lip to keep herself from erupting in smiles. "You know you want to," Blair teased. Jessie looked up and giggled. She then buried her face into the fox's fur to hide her smile.

_§¤§_

Hermione woke up to see Draco already getting ready for the day. He was so weird after sex. It was like there was nothing more embarrassing for him. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked in a tired voice.

"Me and Blaise are going to Hogsmeade today. Mum sent me money so I could buy myself a new broom. But Marissa said she wants to hang out with you today…so I don't know. You could tag along secretly if you wanted." Hermione rolled her eyes. Even after he had told her he loved her, he was still so self conscience about showing his feelings for her.

Draco pulled a gray Sweatshirt with the word DUKE on the front over his head. What the hell did DUKE mean? "What's DUKE?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I found it in my closet today. I thought it was yours." He said looking over. Hermione grinned. He then walked over and kissed her. "I'll tell Blaise sometime, don't worry." Hermione's grinned was washed away. She nodded feeling like a loser. It seemed like she'd never be good enough for Draco's friends.

_§¤§_

Jessie dressed herself in a black pea coat, white pants and black boots. There was a large bag on her shoulder with the little fox in it. She stood in the cold weather watching everyone go by and then saw Blaise and Draco walking up to her. DUKE was printed on Draco's sweatshirt. How weird…what did DUKE mean?

"Hey, Jessie." Draco said.

"Hey, thanks for the earrings. They're really nice." Jessie said. Draco grinned and nodded. He looked at the head poking out of her bag.

"Who's that from?" Jessie blinked, feeling very dumbfounded. She looked down.

"Blair, you know she's into those exotic animals."

"Oh yeah…" Draco said. "Well were going to look for a new broom. Do you wanna tag along or something?" How dumb was he? 'Tag along' was the same thing he said to his girlfriend that his best friend didn't even know about. He felt like slapping himself, but the cold that was scratching his face was enough punishment already.

She sniffed and then said, "Uh, naw. I'm waiting for Marissa anyway." Draco cocked his brow at her. Marissa and Hermione were supposed to be hanging out today. Did they make plans with Jessie too? That'd be weird because Marissa wasn't too fond of Jessie and Hermione didn't seem to be either.

"Oh, okay. Well, you know where we'll be if you need anything." Draco said and he walked away wondering why Jessie was acting so weird.

Jessie sat down on a bench and looked at her new pet. Tarra…it sounded so familiar. It sounded like the name of an exotic princess, but Jessie couldn't recall. "Morning, Knowlton. See you got my present." Jessie looked up and smiled, the sun blinding her and giving her the one eye open, one eye scrunched up look.

"It's…she's, uh, very beautiful." Jessie said standing up. She pulled a present out form her bag and handed it to him. "I meant to bring it last night, but I don't know. I expected to be lonely."

"That's okay." He undid the ribbon and the paper fell off slowly. It was a new pair of Quidditch gloves with the name Weasley encrusted on them. He smiled and looked at her. "Thanks, Knowlt-"

"Jessie, you can call me Jessie, Weasley."

"Thanks, Jessie." They continued walking, Ron holding his gloves in his hand. "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't care; let's just get out of the cold."

They walked into a lonely coffee shop and sat down at a table. Jessie sighed and took off her leather gloves. Her fingers were red and chapped. She sniffed at the sweet smell of French vanilla. "So, why'd you invite me out here?"

"Just for fun. I wanted to see if you were okay from last night."

"Oh," Jessie remembered last night. Ron Weasley cared for her more then he cared about himself. She was a rich bitch and he was not a bitch or rich. Poor silly girl, just like Titanic.

Jessie rubbed her hands together trying to create warmth, but it didn't seem to work. She stretched her fingers out and looked at them hopelessly. Then Ron reached over and took them in his own hands. "Body heat is the best way to create warmth." Jessie felt the warmth creeping into her cheeks though, not her hands.

_§¤§_

"Do you really think Jessie was waiting for Marissa, I mean Marissa hates Jessie." Blaise stated as Draco held a broom in his hands. He studied it carefully and then blew the dust out of it.

"I don't know. Maybe they came to peace finally."

"I just don't think Jessie would ever hang out with Marissa, even if they didn't hate each other. Marissa is the Boho Babe and Jessie is like the Abercrombie hottie. The two click and clash."

"Blaise, seriously, are you gay? You seem to know a lot about clothes." Draco said coolly, picking up another broom.

"No, I was quoting Jessie."

"Maybe Jessie feels like Marissa is someone she can talk to, considering they both went out with you. Where were you last night anyway?"

"You know me, there were some girls at the Pitch last night drunk as could be. They were all over me." Blaise told him. Draco nodded in disbelief and brought the broom to the front desk.

"Can I get this one?" Blaise had to be gay. There was no way drunken girls could have been at the Quidditch Pitch last night in the cold. They probably would have died or something.

_§¤§_

Hermione sighed looking at an Ugg. Marissa was already trying a few pairs of shoes on and they had only been in the store for five minutes. "He's never going to tell his friends will he?"

"Maybe, but Blaise says mean things about girls like you so it may take some time."

Hermione grabbed the Ugg off the shelf and brought it over to the counter which was right in front of the window. "Can I try these on? Size 35," Hermione said. The cashier nodded and went to the back, taking the boot. Hermione tapped her fingers on the counter and looked out the window to another store. She looked into the coffee shop across the street and gasped. There sitting at a corner table was Ron Weasley and Jessie Knowlton holding hands.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Ron likes Jessie Knowlton." Hermione squeaked. Marissa nearly fell over trying to get off the bench to see. She stood next to Hermione her mouth agape.

"That bitch," Marissa said in anger.


	19. L stands for Lisa and Lisa is GROSS

Chapter Eighteen

Jessie tied a knot in her knitted shawl in the back, put it on and looked in the mirror. There she was; in a black corset with a black skirt, black heals hair in curls. She looked a little slutty for a Christmas dinner.

Blair walked in the room in her red dress and stared at Jessie. "Don't say anything. It was the only thing of yours that would fit me." Jessie said still looking at herself in the mirror.

"We'll, that won't be very easy to get off if you plan on getting some tonight."

"I don't, Blair. I just hope it doesn't burst when I'm done eating." Finally she looked at Blair and laughed.

"Shut up, you're a twig. Harry and Ron are waiting for us."

"What about Draco and Hermione?" Jessie asked trying to pull the corset up a little more.

"They're already there. Marissa came up too; she said Hermione looks gorgeous and alive for once. I think she might have a crush on Ronny-kins. She's been all over him."

"I don't like him, Blair. Think what you want, but I will never ever like a Gryffindor boy." Blair smirked at Jessie's dumb comment. She turned to the side to smooth the wrinkles in her clothing and then her eyes stopped on her butt.

"Hermione said she would never fall for a Slytherin, didn't she?" Blair said, and she turned around and walked out of the room. Jessie looked at her leave and then looked at the present peaking out from the bed. She rolled her eyes, kicked the present under the bed and then left.

She stepped out and saw Marissa in her spaghetti strapped mauve sparkle dress. Her hair was all pretty like and her sandals were great. Jessie looked…well Jessie looked nothing compared to Marissa. Ron turned and looked at Jessie, seeming surprised by her outfit. Marissa blinked and then finally came to a half glare. Marissa and Jessie never seemed to get along, so why start now?

They walked down to the Great Hall seeing only a few tables, some of them empty, one of them being sat at. Jessie looked over and saw Draco and Hermione holding hands and leaning in to kiss every once and a while. She did look beautiful that night, had she always been that beautiful?

Fuck, everyone in the school was an idiot for ever telling Hermione Granger that she was ugly.

She looked like Juliet in a red gown that touched the floor, with her hair pulled back in twists, shimmering dust around her eyes, her lips glossy. Jessie would have done anything to be her in that moment. She felt a hand tap her arm and she blinked, looking back. It was Ron with Marissa on his arm.

"Can I escort a lady to the table?" Jessie sneered and then shook her head walking to the table. She sat down across from Hermione, hoping she would embrace some of the beauty she was seeing.

Draco looked over and gawked at Jessie. "Wow, you…uh…look great." Draco managed to say. Hermione nodded in agreement. Jessie blushed but soon her tan came back as Ron sat next to her. She glared as he smiled at her.

Blair sat next to Jessie, Harry next to Blair and Hermione. Marissa sat in between Draco and Ron. They erupted in conversation as the food began to appear on TV, but Jessie watched Hermione glumly. She was so happy now; she was so in love, she was so _wanted_. Everyone loved her and everyone liked Jessie. Liked, they only liked her; it wasn't friendly love like the love towards Hermione. Suddenly, Jessie became jealous.

In her mind she was plotting out how she would black mail Hermione. She could make up a nasty rumor that she was a tri-sexual and had sex with poor dogs. No, that would be stupid. No one would believe her then. She could stain all her clothes with a dark red, making it look like she had ran out of tampons in the wrong place. Or she could just jump over the table and try to strangle. It was exactly black mail but, Jessie loved the idea. Too bad she was too scared to do it.

Jessie snapped out of her revenge-filled mind and into the better half of her mind. She grabbed some bread rolls and started stuffing her face. Blair stopped her once she reached over for a fifth roll. "You really might bust if you don't stop eating like that. Eat some lobster or ham or chicken. Eat some meat you skinny bitch." Blair said. Jessie nodded, tears filling her eyes as she looked over at Marissa and Hermione laughing at a joke.

She filled her face as fast as she could and then sat back and waited for everyone to be done. Finally late at night, about 11:30, everyone had got done eating and starting breaking out presents. Jessie rolled her eyes, expecting no presents.

"I think I'm going to bed, I'm too tired." Jessie said, everyone looked up at her. She stood up, said goodbye and then left. She lingered in front of the cold entrance doors, sniffing at the cold air. She wiped the space between her nose and lips, feeling moisture. Nothing was there though, just like no one was there for her. Tears filled her eyes once again, stinging them softly.

She turned hearing the doors open. Ron poked his head out and then walked towards her, leaving the door to shut by herself. He wiped a tear away with his thumb but Jessie pushed him away.

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" Ron commented. Jessie pulled her shawl tightly around her and then stepped outside into the wintry Christmas night. Ron stood in the door way, hands shoved in his pockets and watched her from behind.

Jessie's lips trembled from her emotions, but her teeth chattered from the cold. She felt a jacket be put over her shoulders and softly cried. Ron pulled her soft hair out from under the coat and Jessie turned to look at him.

"You care, don't you?" She whispered. He nodded his head and reached for her hand. They stood there, watching over the cloudless, starless sky, listening to the whistle of the wind…holding hands.

_§¤§_

Hermione spun the ring around her finger and smiled as it sparkled. He had given her a silver ring with red and green diamonds lacing in and out. Draco grinned looking at her. "So you like it."

"Words can't explain it." Hermione retorted, as the finished walking up the stairs. They stepped into the common room and Hermione stepped dead in her tracks. Rose petals and candle light filled the room, with the scent of warm vanilla filling the air. Bubbles were falling out of the bathroom; the sound of water came from Hermione's room…but Draco's room, his was the one to see. Hermione walked into his room feeling warm sand underneath her toes, incense brought tears to her eyes. The bed was covered in silk sheets, but the headboard and frame were gone, leaving the bed on the ground.

Draco moved Hermione's hair away from her neck and kissed her softly. "Did you do this all by yourself?" Hermione asked feeling a nibble on her neck.

"I had a little help from some third year. I paid him too, all for you. All for my girl." He whispered. Hermione lifted his face from her neck and kissed him on the lips. Draco pulled away and pressed his smile against hers. She pulled him towards the bed and then fell onto it. Draco looked at her, Jessie suddenly popping into his head. He wondered if she was okay. She looked sad at dinner.

Hermione looked at him, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said and leaned into to kiss her.

_§¤§_

Jessie opened her eyes, hearing the steam of a kettle whistle as loud as it could. She sat up, hair a mess and her face all scrunched. The warm smell of honey filled her nostrils as she sat up and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and looked over, seeing Blair pouring some tea into a cup. Oh yeah, Jessie came here last night. Blair turned back and smiled at Jessie.

"I found some little orphan girl on my couch this morning."

"Sorry, I just didn't feel like going all the way back to the Slytherin common room. I didn't mean to interrupt anything…if I did." Jessie told her quietly. Blair finished pouring the tea and walked over to Jessie. She handed her a cup and grinned.

"You didn't…believe me. No one ever got a chance to give you your presents, so Harry and I just brought them here." Jessie blinked as she took a sip of the hot green tea. They got her presents? She thought she would only be getting late presents from her parents and _maybe_ her grandparents, but hardly anyone else gave her a present. She looked down at the coffee table and a lot of presents. She smiled and put the tea down.

She grabbed the first present and opened it. There was a card from Draco and Hermione;

_Dear Jessie,_

_We wish you the best of luck for the rest of the year and hope you are as happy as ever. We hope that you can overcome your battles and have a lot of luck. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

_Love,_

_Hermione and Draco_

She looked at the present and it was a silver necklace with a diamond pendant cross. Jessie gasped at the thought of them getting her something so expensive. Blair crossed her arms and smiled. "All they got me was a pair of diamond earrings."

"How could they ever afford something so expensive?"

"Something tells me Draco's mother sent it for Hermione because you, Marissa, and I all got diamonds. But Hermione got a ring and a pair of really expensive shoes and some clothes. I don't think Hermione would every keep all of that just from one person." Blair told her.

"Well I don't know why she wouldn't; this is absolutely gorgeous."

"Open that one from Harry; I got a good one from him."

"Potter…?" Jessie smirked. "He got me something?"

"It's the heart that counts, Jessie. Brighten up. After all, he is ranking in all this money. What's a seventeen year old boy to do with all of it?" Jessie rolled her eyes and picked up the present with red penguin wrapping. She tore the paper and opened a blue velvet box to see another necklace, this time sapphires seemed to leak out of the silver and down a pendant. She smiled in awe.

"Is he here?" Jessie asked.

"He left early this morning. He and Ron have plans to go pick up Ginny Weasley from the train station today." Ron…Ron, oh yes. What did he get her? Jessie put Harry's present down and searched the presents. Did he even get her anything?

"I was hiding that one for later, but if you want it now-" Jessie looked up at Blair, wishing she hadn't made it so obvious that she was looking for Ronald Weasley's present. Her expression was blank, yet Blair knew Jessie wanted that present more than anything. She sighed and then called her tiger out. Along side that tiger was a snow fox. Jessie blinked and her jaw dropped.

"He got me that?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, but its collar is amazing. It's really special." Blair said. Jessie looked over. She couldn't believe that all Blair could think about was the fox's collar. It was a damn fox he had gotten her for Christmas! Who gets someone they've hated for a really long time a fox? Was it his way of showing her how much he hated her, so that she could pay for all the bills of this damn fox.

The fox walked over to Jessie and sat down next to her leg. It yawned tiredly. Jessie got down on the ground and searched through the soft fur for its collar. She found a leather collar with the name "Tarra" encrusted in it with diamonds. There was a small card hanging from the collar also. Jessie pulled the card off and read it.

_Dear Knowlton,_

_I know we haven't been very good friends and our history doesn't make it much easier either. But I found this little fox thing outside and it was really nice and the collar came with it so I thought you might like it. The day after Christmas…I don't know what you're doing…but I thought you might like to come to Hogsmeade with me for a bit. I have to get my sister later on that day, but if you want to hang out before I'm free. I hope you have a great Christmas and ring in the New Year the best way you can._

_-Ron Weasley_

Jessie bit her lower lip to keep herself from erupting in smiles. "You know you want to," Blair teased. Jessie looked up and giggled. She then buried her face into the fox's fur to hide her smile.

_§¤§_

Hermione woke up to see Draco already getting ready for the day. He was so weird after sex. It was like there was nothing more embarrassing for him. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked in a tired voice.

"Me and Blaise are going to Hogsmeade today. Mum sent me money so I could buy myself a new broom. But Marissa said she wants to hang out with you today…so I don't know. You could tag along secretly if you wanted." Hermione rolled her eyes. Even after he had told her he loved her, he was still so self conscience about showing his feelings for her.

Draco pulled a gray Sweatshirt with the word DUKE on the front over his head. What the hell did DUKE mean? "What's DUKE?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I found it in my closet today. I thought it was yours." He said looking over. Hermione grinned. He then walked over and kissed her. "I'll tell Blaise sometime, don't worry." Hermione's grinned was washed away. She nodded feeling like a loser. It seemed like she'd never be good enough for Draco's friends.

_§¤§_

Jessie dressed herself in a black pea coat, white pants and black boots. There was a large bag on her shoulder with the little fox in it. She stood in the cold weather watching everyone go by and then saw Blaise and Draco walking up to her. DUKE was printed on Draco's sweatshirt. How weird…what did DUKE mean?

"Hey, Jessie." Draco said.

"Hey, thanks for the earrings. They're really nice." Jessie said. Draco grinned and nodded. He looked at the head poking out of her bag.

"Who's that from?" Jessie blinked, feeling very dumbfounded. She looked down.

"Blair, you know she's into those exotic animals."

"Oh yeah…" Draco said. "Well were going to look for a new broom. Do you wanna tag along or something?" How dumb was he? 'Tag along' was the same thing he said to his girlfriend that his best friend didn't even know about. He felt like slapping himself, but the cold that was scratching his face was enough punishment already.

She sniffed and then said, "Uh, naw. I'm waiting for Marissa anyway." Draco cocked his brow at her. Marissa and Hermione were supposed to be hanging out today. Did they make plans with Jessie too? That'd be weird because Marissa wasn't too fond of Jessie and Hermione didn't seem to be either.

"Oh, okay. Well, you know where we'll be if you need anything." Draco said and he walked away wondering why Jessie was acting so weird.

Jessie sat down on a bench and looked at her new pet. Tarra…it sounded so familiar. It sounded like the name of an exotic princess, but Jessie couldn't recall. "Morning, Knowlton. See you got my present." Jessie looked up and smiled, the sun blinding her and giving her the one eye open, one eye scrunched up look.

"It's…she's, uh, very beautiful." Jessie said standing up. She pulled a present out form her bag and handed it to him. "I meant to bring it last night, but I don't know. I expected to be lonely."

"That's okay." He undid the ribbon and the paper fell off slowly. It was a new pair of Quidditch gloves with the name Weasley encrusted on them. He smiled and looked at her. "Thanks, Knowlt-"

"Jessie, you can call me Jessie, Weasley."

"Thanks, Jessie." They continued walking, Ron holding his gloves in his hand. "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't care; let's just get out of the cold."

They walked into a lonely coffee shop and sat down at a table. Jessie sighed and took off her leather gloves. Her fingers were red and chapped. She sniffed at the sweet smell of French vanilla. "So, why'd you invite me out here?"

"Just for fun. I wanted to see if you were okay from last night."

"Oh," Jessie remembered last night. Ron Weasley cared for her more then he cared about himself. She was a rich bitch and he was not a bitch or rich. Poor silly girl, just like Titanic.

Jessie rubbed her hands together trying to create warmth, but it didn't seem to work. She stretched her fingers out and looked at them hopelessly. Then Ron reached over and took them in his own hands. "Body heat is the best way to create warmth." Jessie felt the warmth creeping into her cheeks though, not her hands.

_§¤§_

"Do you really think Jessie was waiting for Marissa, I mean Marissa hates Jessie." Blaise stated as Draco held a broom in his hands. He studied it carefully and then blew the dust out of it.

"I don't know. Maybe they came to peace finally."

"I just don't think Jessie would ever hang out with Marissa, even if they didn't hate each other. Marissa is the Boho Babe and Jessie is like the Abercrombie hottie. The two click and clash."

"Blaise, seriously, are you gay? You seem to know a lot about clothes." Draco said coolly, picking up another broom.

"No, I was quoting Jessie."

"Maybe Jessie feels like Marissa is someone she can talk to, considering they both went out with you. Where were you last night anyway?"

"You know me, there were some girls at the Pitch last night drunk as could be. They were all over me." Blaise told him. Draco nodded in disbelief and brought the broom to the front desk.

"Can I get this one?" Blaise had to be gay. There was no way drunken girls could have been at the Quidditch Pitch last night in the cold. They probably would have died or something.

_§¤§_

Hermione sighed looking at an Ugg. Marissa was already trying a few pairs of shoes on and they had only been in the store for five minutes. "He's never going to tell his friends will he?"

"Maybe, but Blaise says mean things about girls like you so it may take some time."

Hermione grabbed the Ugg off the shelf and brought it over to the counter which was right in front of the window. "Can I try these on? Size 35," Hermione said. The cashier nodded and went to the back, taking the boot. Hermione tapped her fingers on the counter and looked out the window to another store. She looked into the coffee shop across the street and gasped. There sitting at a corner table was Ron Weasley and Jessie Knowlton holding hands.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Ron likes Jessie Knowlton." Hermione squeaked. Marissa nearly fell over trying to get off the bench to see. She stood next to Hermione her mouth agape.

"That bitch," Marissa said in anger.


	20. The Saddest Portrait Ever

Chapter Twenty

Blair and Hermione sat together watching Harry battle Danny Sigurdson for the Quidditch. Harry had already taken harsh blows from Danny, but kept going. Blair sniffed at the cold weather. A Quidditch match in the dead of winter?

Yeah right.

Hermione looked around the Pitch and saw Draco sitting with Blaise and Jessie on his sides. Jessie had her head rested on his shoulder. Hermione wasn't envious of Jessie, Hermione was just angry at Draco. A nasty rumor had spread that Draco and his cousin Lisa Reno had made out in an empty class room the night before.

"Did you hear the rumor…about Draco and his cousin?" Hermione asked.

"Who hasn't?" Blair said as she squirmed; Harry had almost caught the snitch.

"I'm thinking of asking him about it."

"Are you sure? Draco might flip out."

"I'd rather have him flip out then watch him disappear with his _cousin_."

"I guess that's true." Hermione nodded and stared at Draco. He suddenly stood up and started cheering. Hermione looked over and saw that Harry had caught the snitch. Draco wasn't too fond of Harry, but he absolutely hated Danny.

_§¤§_

Hermione walked down to the locker rooms where she would hopefully find Draco with some of his team members. But she didn't. All she found was Jessie stretching and looking very depressed.

"Hey," she said quietly. Jessie looked up and forced a grin.

"Draco went somewhere with Marissa."

"You sure it wasn't Lisa?"

"No. I think I might know where he is though, so I'll go look for him. If he's with that chick I'll kick her ass." Hermione smirked.

"Thanks." She paused and looked around. "How are things with Ron?" Jessie looked back down and became very gloomy. Hermione wondered what was wrong. How could Jessie Knowlton, one of the hottest in the school, be so depressed about…Ron Weasley in a matter of 3 seconds?

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him sense yesterday. He had Quidditch practice and left me out in the cold."

"Oh," Hermione said. Jessie nodded in pure disappointment.

"I wish I knew. Things weren't made so clear. He admitted he had feelings for me, but all we did was hug after that until he had to go." Hermione sat next to Jessie.

"Welcome to the club," Jessie looked at Hermione and sneered.

"Wanna hang out?" Hermione looked at Jessie and nodded, tears filling her eyes. It had been the first time in a long time anyone had asked her that. Anyone had wanted to actually ask to spend time with her.

_§¤§_

Hermione sat in her bath tub with a cigarette in one hand and a razor in the other. Jessie was the same but on the opposite side. They sat in bathing suits; Jessie didn't know why she always brought bathing suits to school. Maybe just for fun.

Jessie sniffed the air and Hermione looked at her. She looked sweaty and sick as she rubbed her head. She had complained about a headache earlier and took some aspirin. Maybe smoking and aspirin didn't mix very well. Maybe Jessie and aspirin didn't mix either…

Jessie coughed as she blew out some smoke. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked her. Jessie glared at Hermione. Of course Jessie was okay. Who did she think she was to ask if she wasn't okay? Jessie Knowlton never got sick, and she never made a fool or a ruckus of herself. This was just something that would blow by sooner or later.

"I'm fine," She spat and then took another long puff on her cigarette.

She sniffed again, wondering how she got so sad. Possibly because she was still getting over Draco Malfoy, the boy who told her that he wanted her to have his kids and now she was very confused about her relationship with Ron Weasley. It's not like she had to be with Weasley, but he really did care about her, unlike Draco. Draco didn't even care about his _own girlfriend_ at the time, why would he care about Jessie? Oh yeah, because he always cared about someone other then his girlfriend. That's why his relationships always went sour.

Hermione stared at her new friend. She wasn't even sure if they were friends yet. Jessie and Hermione never really hated each other; it was always Pansy that was there in between them. None the less, Hermione couldn't deny that she cared more about Jessie then she did for Ginny Weasley at the moment. She hadn't seen Ginny Weasley for a while actually. It brought a sad expression to Hermione's face.

The sound of the cold wind battering against the window made the picture of the two girls just sitting there in silence, while smoking in a completely white bathroom made it even more depressing. Although it was like a portrait no one could ever hold. Two beautiful girls sitting in bathing suits, in the dead of winter, in a half filled bath tub, smoking cigarettes. The bathroom was completely white and it looked dirty. Jessie's depressing expression could have brought tears to anyone's eyes. Hermione's sympathetic expression could have brought a race to anyone's heart.

"Can you tell the difference between a shooting star and just a regular star?" Jessie asked out of the blue. Hermione sat up straight and let out a long train of breath, looking at her feet.

"A shooting star is hard to find and doesn't last very long. A regular star is always there and no one can ever pick it out of the rest unless you have a star chart." Hermione explained. Jessie nodded at the answer. She felt like one of those regular stars and Ron had just buffered her up to make himself believe that she was a shooting star…a once in a life time chance. Jessie licked her bottom lip and felt a tear stream down her face. Jessie didn't even consist of a regular star. She was more like a cloud. Like the cloud that no one ever noticed. Never. Because no one _ever_ cared about her.

Hermione looked at Jessie and reached over to wipe away the tear. But Jessie had mistaken the motion for a hug and leaned in, enclosing Hermione in her arms. Hermione felt surprised but didn't take any offense. She returned the hug instead.

_§¤§_

Draco stepped into the common room, baked as ever. He blinked, straining his ears trying to understand the sobs coming from the bathroom. He then heard the door slam and lock. He nodded knowing that the rumor had gotten to Hermione by now. "Fuck," he whispered to himself.

He walked into her room and saw Jessie's clothes everywhere. Was this a weird enough situation or what? Draco fell onto his girlfriend's bed and picked up Jessie's green turtleneck. He put it on his face and inhaled her scent. She was a pine tree scent. Not like Hermione. Warmth and Evergreen…the two clashed and collided, or it would seem like that. But not today. Warmth was comforting Evergreen, and Evergreen was needing and wanting Warmth to be there.

Draco opened his eyes against the soft turtle neck and could kind of see through it. He could see the designs on the ceiling, all the little bumps and all the swirls. Pictures of Hermione and him fighting were entering his mind and even looked like they were forming on the ceiling.

He threw Jessie's shirt to the side, swung his feet to the ground and walked over to the bathroom door. He turned the knob and walked in quietly to see his ex-girlfriend and his girlfriend crying together in the bathtub. He had never seen anything so depressing at the school, where everything was usually so happy go lucky, so jolly, so dandy, so blissful. He leaned against the wall and watched them cry. They hadn't noticed he was there yet and he didn't expect they would until he left.

"We're in love with the same person, Hermione." Jessie cried into Hermione's shoulder. "And he's an asshole to both of us."

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and crossed one leg over the other, listening to the girls cry. Listening to the _women_ he only _ever_ cared about besides his mother cry over him.

_§¤§_

Later that night in the Great Hall (when Draco had entered) everyone looked at him in utter disgust. It's not like he gave a shit anyway. He was too stubborn to care what other people thought of him at the moment.

Just then he saw Blair walking up to him, with sorrowful eyes. "Draco, what's going on? Everywhere I go I hear that you made out with your cousin."

"Thanks, you don't need to remind me." Draco said.

"So it's true?"

"Of course it is. Every fucking rumor you hear about me is true."

"Draco, I didn't mean it-"

"Don't worry, Blair. Don't worry about it, because I still have respect for myself and that's all that matters right? Listen, if you see Hermione, tell her that I'm sorry." He told Blaise, before looking around and leaving. He had to find some weed, something to calm him down.

He found Blaise in the common room totally whacked and stoned. Draco walked up to him and smacked him on the cheek. Blaise sat up straight for an aware reaction and then looked over, tired as fuck. "Hey man,"

"Hey," Draco said biting his lip, hoping he was giving Blaise a hint.

"Need some shit?" He asked. When Draco Malfoy needed something, he never really needed to give off hints, everyone just knew. So why was he started to hint at stuff now? Because he knew this was wrong, but he needed it to calm him down. Draco nodded and Blaise got up, stretched and led him up to the dormitories.

Blaise got down on his hands and knees and rummaged under his bed. Draco stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed, looking around the lonely and cold dorm. Every bed was messed up; clothes were everywhere, condom wrappers as well. He felt like he didn't belong here, like he betrayed his whole house. He looked back down at Blaise as he pulled out a bag of white stuff.

"Crank…its better then pot. I guarantee you'll like it." Draco stuck his hand out but Blaise didn't give it to him right then. "You don't know how to do it."

"All the stuff I need is in the damn bag, Blaise. Just give it to me." Draco said angrily, snatching the bag away from Blaise and shoving it in his pocket.

Draco paced to the bathroom on the second floor, where no one ever went. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few minutes. Why were Jessie and Hermione so in love with him? He was a beast, a scary beast. He hurt every single one of his girlfriends in the same way, by cheating on them. By acting like he didn't care.

He pulled out the bag of the white powder and looked at it. He was so fucked up. He was so screwed. Everything he had except for himself was a souvenir from a better time.

_§¤§_

Hermione sat on the couch after Jessie had left her. She went back to her own common room to sulk. She looked up as Draco stumbled in.

"Hey babe," He said, walking over to kiss her. She pulled away. "What's wrong? Listen, babe, I'm sorry about Lisa but it was her fault." Draco was acting like he was totally cool with everything and that he didn't mind if Hermione was mad at him.

"Babe, come on." He said leaning in again to kiss her.

"Are you high, Draco?"

"Naw, I'd never do that, babe." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off the couch, leading her into his room.

"Draco, let go of me." She said, struggling to get out of his tight grip. He was never aware of his own strength.

"I thought you wanted this, babe." She whipped her wrist back, pulling him around and then slapped him.

"Stop calling me _'babe'_, Draco. I don't want you when you're high." Tears stung her eyes. He looked at her in anger and then pinned her against the wall.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you whore."

"I won't because I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't want to be your girlfriend, because you seemed to care more when I was the mistress." She told him through gritted teeth and pushed him away. His mouth opened as he watched her.

"So you wanna break up?" He asked.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.


	21. 3 Queens Call, And The Empire Will Fall

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hermione lay in her bed alone that night, feeling very cold and empty. Everything seemed to be going wrong and she couldn't figure out why. If there was one person she could have by her side right now…it would be Jessie Knowlton.

Why?

Because Jessie was the only one who ever really understood her feelings. She wondered if Jessie was feeling as hurt and as broken as she was right now. Her eyes were swollen and stung from crying and her lips were so chapped that it burned to move them.

Hermione sat up and looked outside; it was snowing fast and hard. It looked like it was never going to stop. Indeed it wouldn't for a long time. Maybe...maybe it would never stop. Like the heart ache that had been swelling in her chest ever since her first heartbreak. Ron had utterly killed her the day he made her break down.

The corners of her eyes stung from the tears that leaked out, that she wiped away constantly. Hermione sat up, got out of bed and stepped into the bathroom. Draco was standing in front of the sink brushing his teeth. He seemed to brush his teeth a lot when he was going through something hard. Hermione often walked in on him when he was brushing his teeth right after school started.

She leaned on the door arch and watched him. He looked at her in the mirror. She looked pathetic, she looked like shit. But how he missed her and it had only been a little while. How he loved her. Draco finished brushing his teeth and left the bathroom, grabbing his coat and shoes.

Hermione collapsed on the bathroom floor and shut the door. She slammed her fist into the bath tub, hearing the sound of the portrait hole opening.

Draco walked down to the foyer and then out of the school, figuring the cold would keep his mind off of Hermione. He walked to the Quidditch Pitch and looked around and the snow and wind nipped at his face.

"It's a little cold outside, isn't it?" He heard someone say. He turned around only to see Blair standing in a leather duster, hair in curls, glitter dusting her eyes and snow falling all around her. She looked as angelic as ever, as beautiful as ever.

"Not cold enough, Blair." She took a few steps closer to Draco and brushed the hair out of his face as Hermione might have done.

"Are you okay, Draco?" She asked, and he nodded in response. "It'll never be a crime to be in love with her Draco."

"Yes, yes it will be. I've interfered with every fucking rope there is to interfere with and still I can't fucking figure out how to use a fucking pair of scissors to cut these damn ropes so I don't trip over them anymore."

"Things like these take time, Draco. And sometimes even with time they don't work out, but you'll never know until you try." Draco looked from the sky to Blair wondering what would have happened if he hadn't turned her down that one day on the bridge. Blair was wondering the same thing.

"I was all out of hope when I left Australia, but then I met you, Draco. And ever since then, I can't- I can't stop thinking of you." Tears filled her eyes. "And I've tried to get over myself liking you because there's been Jessie, Pansy and Hermione and now there's Harry for me, but nothing's working." She looked down at her shaky, cold hands.

Draco swallowed, fearing that Blair was the only woman he had left now. She was dangerous for him. He licked his lips and put a finger to her chin, lifting it so he could see her face. "I don't want you to feel like that, I don't want you to be angry or sad…because nothing would be worth it. You helped me achieve my own happiness and now I need to repay the favor." Draco whispered leaning in, closer and closer. His lips touched hers, feeling agony increasing in his bones. Wishing he could mix Hermione, Blair and Jessie into the perfect woman. Hermione's wits, her stubbornness, her crave to look natural unlike the other girls. Blair's adultness, her scandalous ways and her very own desire to help people before herself. And Jessie…Jessie was different from both of them. She was sexy, she was wicked…but she was easy to please, and she was accepting. Blair and Hermione often held grudges towards other girls.

Blair shivered as she pulled away, icy tears falling down her cheeks. Great. Fan-fucking-tabulous. All the women that he truly cared about, he seemed to have made cry in all one night. He wiped away her tears before they froze to her face. "Blair, please, stop crying."

"It just doesn't feel right, Draco. I'm so much older than you and what about Hermione? I have Harry, too. I've hurt your relationship with Hermione too much already. I tried so hard to keep this to myself and I do believe I've failed." Blair looked off into the gloomy hills of dead trees, cold air and freezing rain falling.

"Blair, if you want this…if you truly, truly, want this…I'm not afraid of it."

"Draco! I don't want to be your secret or your mistress. I'm not going to be another Lisa, Goddamn it!" Draco's veins filled with warmth, as fire crept into his soul.

"Funny, I didn't think you cared, seeming your already Potter's secret!" Draco exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"To hell you didn't mean it like that! You mean every fucking word you ever say, Blair! You know Potter's your beau, you know I have Hermione crying over me, but still you tend to reach out to say that you're madly in love with me! What the hell is wrong with you, Blair? You know the shit about Lisa, you know every piece of my life so are you going to use that shit against me, Blair?"

"Is this kicking in again, Draco? You going into your deepest, darkest memories to bring out all the rage on me? You've done this to every fucking girl that you've ever had a romance with. And if you think about it, if you hadn't seen your father doing that to your mother you wouldn't have been with Jessie or Hermione." Draco clenched his fists trying to stop himself but he couldn't win this war. He slapped Blair across the face and then pinned her up against a tree.

"Draco!" Blair screamed in horror and pain.

"Remember that one night on top of that roof, where I told you if anyone ever spoke of my mother in vain again I would show them how angry it made me and I would show them the repulsion she went through? Remember?" Tears glided down Blair's face remembering a memory she thought she would never have to face.A memory that was not meant to last. Draco had told her that the next person who spoke of his mother in a denote way would get the last laugh, and Blair was that person. Alarm infested her mind, her bones, her skin and knots grew in her stomach.

_§¤§_

Hermione entered the Great Hall on the last day of vacation and sat down between Harry and Ron. She laid her head down tiredly and watched everyone eat. She wasn't very hungry; tears often seemed to drain the stomach but made food look like shit. It made liquids taste like plastic. It made her want to vomit. She closed her eyes, feeling weak, but strong enough to want to get up and leave.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," she lied. Everything was wrong. The things she needed (love, food, fun)…she felt like she wouldn't be experiencing very soon.

She lifted her head like a dog would, seeing a friendly face enter the room. Blair's eyes were a tiny bit red and her face a littler distorted. Wasn't it ironic that Blair and Hermione looked almost the same on the same day, at the same fucking time? She got up, beginning to get worried and left the table.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. But she walked over to Blair, without response. She stood in front of Blair and examined her face. She figured that the tears in her eyes were the same species of tears in Blair's eyes.

"Hermione, I- I didn't mean it. He's not…okay." Hermione stared at her, very confused.

_§¤§_

Hermione sat on Blair's couch biting the tip of her fingernail. Her waterworks had finally run out of water, and now all there was to do was to shake uncontrollably.

"Why? I don't understand. If he wanted to be the exact opposite of his father, why would he do it?" Hermione questioned aloud. Blair sat next to her with a cup of tea in her hands.

"I hit that last nerve of his, Hermione. He wanted me to experience the pain his mother went through and…I just couldn't…" She trembled, hot tea splashing out of the cup and onto her leg. She dropped the cup, breathing at an extremely harsh pace, the small cup shattering into a hundred pieces. Just like her heart; crashing into a wall that she couldn't find a way around and finally giving up and breaking.

The door busted open with Draco behind it and Jessie behind him, looking as depressed as ever. Draco walked over to Blair, the glass crunching beneath his feet, and pressed her so hard against the back of the couch that she could barely breathe. "Who did you tell, Blair?" He looked over at Hermione in disgust.

"Leave her alone, Draco." Hermione said quietly. "If you didn't do it she wouldn't have told anyone. You're a sparkling reflection of your father now."

"You told _her_?"

"Of course she did, who else was she supposed to tell?" Jessie piped in. "Draco, this is everyone's breaking point and if you can't be mature about it, maybe you're not the one for any of us."

Draco looked back at Jessie and then back at the other two girls, unhappiness welling up in their eyes. Maybe he was the one for one of them, but the real question was…did he deserve any of them?


	22. Help and Hate Will Clash

**Chapter Twenty Three**

January came and left as quickly as a wink, Draco slightly repairing his mistakes by keeping a low profile from the girls he had broken so easily. February was now in for the beating.

Hermione woke up to the warm sun and looked over at Jessie and Blair giggling as they talked. Jessie lifted her head and looked at Hermione in the bed. "She's awake!" She exclaimed. Blair sat up and smiled at Hermione. Hermione grinned tiredly and then asked, "How long have you been up?"

"Forever!" The other two girls said in unison.

Blair looked up to see, smell and feel steam, skulking out from under the bathroom door into Hermione's room. Jessie looked back and noticed the door was slightly open. She got up, tiptoeing towards the door but as soon as she got close to it, it slammed in her face. "Fuck!" She whispered.

Hermione jumped out of the bed and ran out into the common room. When Blair and Jessie slept in Hermione's quarters, Draco usually made breakfast, got ready for the day and snuck out while he still could. It looked like he wasn't going to be so sneaky about it today.

Blair was recovering from the atrocious crime that Draco committed and finally starting to appreciate Harry for what he could give to her. Jessie had finally decided to get over the asshole she once fell in love with and go out with Ron. But Hermione was a completely different story.

Every time she saw Draco, warmth in her cheeks seemed to make her dizzy. The pain existed in her heart. It was almost like listening to a bee buzzing right in your ear; you want it to stop so badly, but how to make it stop is uncertain. Wait for it to fly out of your ear or kill it right there, with the blood to remind you it was there. With all the memories to remind you love had once been there. Maybe the bee was still there though; maybe it wasn't too late to let it fly away.

The door opened and out came Draco, his hair a wet mess. He was wearing a green polo and khaki pants. Hermione grabbed a piece of a pancake off of Blair's plate and let it soak into her mouth. It tasted marvelous.

"Delicious…as always." Hermione said. Draco looked over and nodded, forcing a grin. She sighed quietly and watched him walk over to the book case. He had a big test that day for N.E.W.T.s and wanted to get everything perfect. Not for anyone else but himself; him and has family hadn't talked sense Christmas Eve.

"Blair, shouldn't you be down in the Great Hall or something?" Draco asked, looking at a book he had pulled out of the book case.

Blair bit into a piece of bacon and giggled. "I don't have to judge anyone today, Draco. Why, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I was just checking." Jessie burst out laughing, orange juice spraying out from her mouth. Draco looked back at Jessie with the you-are-one-crazy-muffin look.

"Oh my God! I have a N.E.W.T. today!" Jessie yelled, still laughing. She popped out of the chair and then ran into Hermione's room to get her stuff. She quickly slipped on her house colors, grabbed an apple and ran out of the room. Blair smiled at Hermione.

"I finished my N.E.W.T.s yesterday." Hermione bragged a bit, finishing off a strawberry. "I had the D.A.D.A. one. It was quite easy, might I add." Blair smirked and then got up feeling so out of place. It was the first time in a while any of them had communicated with Draco.

"I better get going; some students asked me if I would go running with them to relieve their stress." Blair exclaimed, walking into Hermione's room. Hermione glanced over at Draco who was still looking through the book. It was a Herbology book; that subject was never his best. But it was Hermione's…

Blair came out of Hermione's room fully dressed in a black pleated skirt with a yellow turtleneck and black Miu Miu clogs. Her hair didn't look greasy or stringy, and her face looked flawless. Blair Conwell looked good in anything at anytime. She didn't belong at Hogwarts teaching kids; she belonged in the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit edition. She walked towards the door and then stopped. "Stop by before lunch if you wanna go running." She said, winked and then left.

Draco walked over to the table, biting his finger and still looking at his book. "What's the connection between the Rules of the Daffodil Love and Herbology?" He asked still looking at the book.

"The author who wrote it was a Herbology professor and some of the plants that Jake talked about were Herbology plants. It also talked about how to treat them and some of the plants you actually have to put emotion into caring for them. It was mostly about relationships…" Draco slowly lifted his head and looked at her. "Between life and nature." Hermione finished. She felt like a twit; not only did she mention about caring for something, she mentioned relationships. It was a tender subject for the two nowadays.

Draco slammed the book close and stared at her. "I should get going." He grabbed a few books that were sitting on the couch, his wand and a few other things and then headed for the portrait hole. Hermione sprinted towards him, not knowing how to stop herself.

She grabbed Draco by the arm and turned him around. "You don't have to." Draco pulled his arm away.

"I've gotta, Granger." He reached the end of the hole before she stomped her foot. He stopped feeling slightly bad. Feeling like she might cry…like she always did for stupid reasons.

"So that's where we're at again; Malfoy and Granger? You don't have one single bit of our love left in your heart? Not one single care in the world for me?" Draco smirked. She was always wanting things for herself…she wanted everything to revolve around her lately. Little Miss Perfect _bitch_.

He headed out of the portrait hole and into the hall where students where flocking down to meet there peers and professors to show how bad or good they did. Hermione ran through the portrait hole right before it closed and grabbed onto Draco's arm. He turned around dropping his books. "Would you leave me alone?" He yelled. Every stopped and looked. "You're the last person I want to be seen with." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Funny, you didn't seem to care when I was your girlfriend!" She yelled out so everyone could here. He pushed her away and began to pick up his books. She dove under him and grabbed a book.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Granger?"

"Helping you fail your Herbology N.E.W.T.!" She continued yelling as she ripped the pages out of the book and then threw it past some 2nd years head's. She tore out another book from his arms and then threw it over the railing of the stair well. He dropped the last book and then grabbed her by the arm.

"As much as I was in love with you and still am…I don't want to go through the hell you put me through. Becoming friends with my exgirlfriend…wrong move! Breaking up with me…strike-fucking-two." He said his last words quietly but everyone could still hear him. "Wanting me after and telling me now…STRIKE THREE AND YOU'RE OUT! You sweep me off my feet, Granger and then treat my heart like a piece of crap!"

"You're the one who cheated on me! And it wasn't my fault that you didn't want to show me off in the first place at that stupid Halloween Ball and then Jessie took me in as a friend. Sorry if I needed comfort! Sorry if you turned into a druggie! Sorry if I broke your heart! In fact, I'd rather break your heart than have you break mine!"

She snapped out of his clutch and then kicked his last book between the railing poles. He grabbed her by the arms and pressed her against the railing. "Don't ever touch my stuff again, Granger!" She didn't show a sign of fear and that's what Draco hated most about her. She was never scared of his strength, but was always aware of it.

"Get your hands off of Miss Granger, this instant, Mr. Malfoy!" They both looked over to see Professor Dumbledore and Fudge, the Minister at the Ministry of Magic. There was also another young man with short, cotton blonde hair that was spike. He was wearing big, bulky shoes and khaki pants. He was also wearing a gray sweat-shirt that had the letters CVA printed on it.

Hermione looked at Draco and winked. "The Minister is here, Malfoy. Don't make yourself look like an ass." He backed off and walked passed the Minister, Dumbledore and the other kid and then turned around to flip Hermione the bird.

The Minister and the boy approached Hermione. She smiled at them as they greeted her. "Good Morning, Miss Granger. Uhm, I have many things to talk to you about but I can see that you haven't changed out of your bed clothes, so if you don't mind-" She nodded and then ran through the portrait hole thinking of how adorable that the guy was.

She changed into her school uniform skirt and a red turtle neck with her loafers. She looked sort of like Blair but she had to represent her school in front of the Minister. And the other guy.

She skipped out of the school with them to talk a walk through the gardens to chat about the Minister Job in America. "As you may have gotten the letter in December, so did this young fellow. You two are the only two students who got the offer seeing as you are the brightest, most academic students in the world right now. But I'm waging that your wondering what his name is where he's from." They stopped in front of the Japanese Maple and sat down on a bench. "Hermione Granger meet your new competition; Benjamin Bisson from Wolf Head Academy. The one in America, I'm sure you've heard of it before." Oh she had heard of it before. Draco was always talking about how the students there got to play Muggle sports and do many more things than they got to go. They had a lot more privileges there. She heard it was in Colorado, but wasn't sure.

"As of right now, he has a higher grade standard than you do but once we get the N.E.W.T. standards in we will see about it."

"Well, I'm not even really sure I want to take the job…I've got a lot here." Yeah, right. She had awkward friends and an asshole of a boyfriend. Well he wasn't really her boyfriend at that moment, but they would be soon. And her friends weren't really awkward, but they weren't the people that other people would expect her to be seen with.

"We understand that. Benjamin has a lot of things going for him as well." The Minister stopped talking and let Benjamin take over.

"I don't know if I really want a place in Wizarding stuff. I go to Carrabassett Valley Academy or CVA in the winter to take up snowboarding. I came in 2 at Nationals last year out of 1,300 other people." Adorable hair, hot smile, sexy style and athletic? Sketch.

"But considering you two are the most valuable 17 year olds in the world right now and the fact that we need new, young ideas to keep America's ministry up and running…I believe you can keep it going. And if you both get the same standards and both want the job, I could recommend that both of you be the Minister." He smiled at them as Hermione looked down at Benjamin's black shoes. They had 'DC' outlined in white thread. He caught her looking and got her attention by stretching his legs. He was tanner then Draco, but not too tan. She looked up at him and winked. This was the perfect way to get back at Draco for totally alienating her in front of everyone.

The glory of revenge.

The Minister laughed in his jolly fat tone and then got up. "Well I will let you two have you time to chat while I go find Albus." He left them and Hermione giggled. Benjamin smiled at her showing off his perfect teeth. This boy had to be flawless. He was nice, hot and ADORABLE!

_§¤§_

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Benjamin behind her. "This is the _cafeteria_." She said with a smirk. Everyone looked at them, rumors once again floating in the air. Draco looked over from where he was standing which were only a few yards away. He was with all his guy friends like Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"And is that the dick wad that almost pushed you over the railing?" He asked looking over at Draco.

"I think that describes him." She looked over and saw Ron feeding Jessie applesauce or something. They disgusted her sometimes. Harry had even started reading because that 'Slytherin Slut' as he liked to call her, stole his best friend. Hermione walked over and sat next to him. Benjamin stood at the table and nodded in disappointment. All of her friends looked pathetic in some way or another.

"Oh guys, this is Benjamin Bisson. He's been offered the spot too." They all looked up as disappointment drifted onto their faces. She had to interrupt their "good, memory making times" just to introduce some adorable blonde boy with a CVA sweat shirt on. Interesting, but not enough to hold their attention.

"I'm Ginny," Hermione looked over at the snobby 6th year that she hadn't talked to in forever because Ginny hated Hermione for kissing Draco in a Beauty and the Beast type dress. Benjamin looked over and grinned. All he seemed to see was a red head with freckles that spread all over her face. He thought she was gorgeous.

"Sit down, Benjamin." Hermione demanded. He looked at her like he was kind of confused.

"Actually… I have to go eat with the Minister. But I'll see you later…" Hermione stood up and looked around.

"Tonight maybe?"

"Maybe, but I'd have to sneak out. I can't be out of my room after dark and its getting dark right about now." He said quietly.

"Will you?" He thought about it looking around the place and settled his gaze on Draco.

"Yeah, up in the library."

"That's 3rd year stuff, meet me near the lake."

"I have no fucking clue how to get down there; I only know where the library is because my room is right across from it." He said becoming very confused and kind of upset. Hermione thought it was kind of cute.

"There's a back door out of the library just walk until you think you're in some woods. You can't miss it and if you do…well turn around." Hermione said smiling. He smirked and nodded.

"See you tonight then." Hermione smiled and watched him walk off. She sighed and looked at Draco. She winked at him and he just glared at her. He got up and walked over.

"What the fuck is your problem? Do you want me or not?" He asked quietly, but everyone was still watching them like it was a movie, and everyone was praying that she would get slapped because they needed to be together and she didn't need to be with Benjamin Bisson.

"Draco, you already blew it." He slapped her.

"Fuck that, I didn't blow anything! You were the one who tore up my N.E.W.T. book and made me pretty much fail my Herbology one."

"Don't ever touch me again!" She screamed and pushed him by the shoulders.

"I'll touch you if I want to!" He yelled grabbing her by the arm, pulling her close and holding her chin in his hand. She remembered when he first said those words to her and she fell in love with those words. But she didn't want them now. She didn't want to fall in love with them anymore because they were violent.

"Get off of me!" She shrieked trying to pull away but tripping over his foot and falling to the ground. She looked up, her head throbbing in pain. Her friends were getting up to see if she was alright…in fact, everyone was getting up.

Harry got in front of Draco and pushed him away from Hermione. "Stay away from her Malfoy; she tried to get you back but you didn't want her."

"I've wanted her the whole time, Potter and this is NONE of your fucking business so I suggest you back off." Harry glared at him and reached out a hand for Hermione to grab and pull herself up.

"It was my business from the start." He said, whisking past Draco with Hermione at his side. He took her up to her dorm and sat her down on the couch. He needed to talk to her about something.

"Hermione, I know this isn't the right time…I know you have a lot of things on your mind…but I have to tell you." She looked up at Harry. She didn't object because her head hurt too much to even talk. "I think something's happened with Blair…I think…I think she might be pregnant." Hermione's eyes widened. "With Draco's baby,"


	23. I Hate You Again

Chapter Twenty Four

Hermione sat by the lake, tears staining her face. She looked over hearing leaves crunching under someone's feet. It was Benjamin looking at her so confused, but so curious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she wiped away her tears and sat up, brushing dead leaves off her butt. He nodded shoving his hands in his pockets. "The wind gets to my eyes." He nodded, not believing her and looked up at the moon. Hermione stared at him and couldn't help but feel happy that he actually came to see her.

"I heard what happened between you and Draco earlier," he said quietly and then cleared his throat. He looked at her. "He didn't like hurt you or anything did he?" She shook her head, feeling tears emerging to her eyes again. He looked at her and then touched her face. "You're so beautiful."

"I'm a horrible person, Benjamin."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No you're not." He leaned in and kissed her softly. He instantly knew what his future was going to be like.

Hermione opened her eyes hearing leaves being crunched. She pulled away as her breathing got harsher. It was Draco getting closer and closer to Benjamin. He swung a fist, but Benjamin turned around and caught Draco's hand. "Forget about it Malfoy, she doesn't want you anymore. And I suggest that you go talk to Blair Conwell before you try talking to me, she is after all carrying your baby." Draco's eyes widened and he looked at Hermione. He pushed Benjamin's hand away and went for Hermione.

"You told this piece of crummy shit that Blair is having my baby?" He pressed her against a tree.

"No!" She yelled. He slapped her and tears began to flood from her eyes.

"Tell me the truth, you whore!"

"I didn't say anything, Draco!" She screamed. Finally she pushed him away and looked for Benjamin, but he was no where to be found. She started running towards the school and heard Draco getting up and running after her. She looked back and saw him grab her waist and bring her down to the ground.

"What the fuck did you tell him?" She slapped him across the face and then kneed him in the stomach. He slapped her back.

"I didn't tell him ANYTHING, Draco!" She screamed as loud as she could. He covered her mouth and held her down as tightly as he could.

"Scream again and I will kill you." He whispered, hearing voices and leaves crunching. She looked in his eyes, the same eyes that showed her love, but now were showing her pain and horror. He looked at her and wiped away her tears. "You're so beautiful but there's no way that we'll ever be able to be happy together." Tears filled his eyes. He uncovered her mouth and rolled off of her body.

"I hate you, Draco."


	24. I Found You Again

Chapter Twenty Five

_A Year Later_

Hermione watched Blair kiss her daughter, Kayla Jade Potter. Harry, Jessie, and Ron sat around Blair's dining room table and played cards. Blair had Kayla in August, right after her and Harry got married, and bought a house together. It was the right thing to do, and they were so in love with each other.

Jessie stayed with Ron at the burrow because she loved his mom more then him. And usually if they weren't at the borrow they were at Blair's or traveling the world together.

Hermione sighed as she looked at the time. She stood up and gave a fake grin to everyone. "I have a meeting in the states."

"But Benjamin's not even here yet." Blair said.

"You can't go by yourself." Jessie stated, due to the fact that it was highly dangerous to go while pregnant.

"He's ten minutes late. I'm not gonna get fired because he had business in other places." Hermione said, gathering her stuff. Her friends seemed to feel guilt welling up every time she left. Partly because they never really paid much attention to her. The other half was because she was never really ever happy after she found out that Blair was having Draco's baby.

After that incident, Draco never talked to anyone ever again and Hermione lived back in the Gryffindor tower (Dumbledore's orders). Benjamin ended up giving the spot to her only because he fell in love with her and asked her to marry him. She obviously said yes and was all of the sudden pregnant with his kid…but only about 3 weeks pregnant.

"Come on, Hermione. Your not gonna get fired." Ron started. "Relax a little bit, your pregnant." Hermione glared at him.

"I'm back." Benjamin said. Hermione looked back and huffed.

"And your ten minutes late. Come on, I'm already late." She whined. Benjamin rolled his eyes, told everyone goodbye, grabbed plastic container from the counter and walked outside with Hermione. They held onto the plastic container and felt an extreme rush when they finally started going.

"I've been thinking," She began. "What should we name this baby?" Benjamin stared at her like there was something smelly in the air.

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about that? I mean, your only three weeks pregnant."

"We should probably get it done; I mean we do have a lot to go through. Plus there's work and the wedding stuff and there's like no furniture in our house."

"I see, well it's your call. You're the one who has to go through the labor."

"Thanks, Ben." She said flashing a grin.

"Anytime," He smiled at her.

"What about Leah?" she asked.

"My cousin's name is Leah, she's in a Mental Hospital, remember?" He said.

She shook her head and said, "Oh yeah. Well what about Cara?"

"My sister's name is Carrie, and have you thought about boy names? It could be a boy?"

"Chances are it'll be a girl. I did my research. But if it's a boy, what about Alexander or Adam."

"I like Alexander; it fits better with the last name."

"Me too, but what about for a girl-"

"Leya!" Benjamin said, interrupting her.

"That's like Leah though."

"So, it's better and it reminds me of Star Wars." Benjamin said with a smile from ear to ear. Hermione laughed at him.

"Okay, Leya it is then." Hermione said as they finally arrived in Detroit, Michigan. Hermione grabbed Benjamin's hand as they walked through the Ministry of Michigan. He kissed her on the cheek and they walked up a stair case. With her free hand she flipped her freshly cut hair the reached the back of her shoulders. She then felt a hand that grabbed hers. She whipped around, letting go of Benjamin's clutch and saw no one. She swallowed hard and looked at Benjamin.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she grinned to let him know that everything was alright.

_§¤§_

"Well why shouldn't the schools be able to go outside of their…well…school? Most students are there all year long except the Quidditch players and the 7th years." Hermione explained. "They should get out more; go explore what the rest of the magical world has to offer them. I mean, unless I was one of the thickest students in my criteria I wouldn't even be in the states, I wouldn't have known of all the great opportunities here. But there are also other opportunities in South America or Asia. None of these students will know unless they really get out there and explore what the world has to offer for them. Unless they have great minds or do some research, but research doesn't give you the full experience."

The group of old men nodded and some even applauded. "I think it's a great idea Ms. Granger. All in favor of the Minister's idea please raise their hand." Malcolm Curtis from Washington said. Every man raised their hand and Hermione smiled. She looked over at Benjamin who was grinning at her.

After the meeting Hermione clung onto Benjamin for dear life, afraid that a hand was going to reach out and choke her to death. They walked to the café for a scone and Hermione sat down to rummaged through her purse for palm pilot to mark down new important dates. Benjamin came back with the scones and an orange juice to share. Hermione looked up and then past him to see a man pressed up against the glass, with a woman's arms lingering around his waist. He wouldn't look at her though, and he seemed annoyed. The woman had beach blonde hair and had a very dark tan. She looked only 17 but the man looked older than that. His hair was the color of snow as well as his skin and he was tall and muscular.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back real quick." Hermione said getting up, curious to see who this man might be, if this was the man that had grabbed her hand earlier. Benjamin nodded and Hermione walked out. She didn't look back because if this was the man that she thought it was, then he would go up to her.

"Chelsea…I can't stay any longer, I've been here for too long. I have to go back home."

"Fuck you, Drake." Hermione turned and glanced at the couple. "You said you would stay longer." The young man looked at Hermione and then she turned her head. She could hear him pushing the girl away and walking towards her.

"How's Kayla?" He whispered in her ear.

"Drake!" Chelsea yelled.

"Her mother is doing just great as well as her _father_. The least you could do is pay child support." Hermione spat.

"Seems she's pretty well off now that she's married to Harry Potter. I'd only pay if I could see what she looks like." Hermione stopped and turned around to face him.

"Well it looks like you have your hands full anyway…literally." Hermione glared at Chelsea who was one of the curviest girls she had ever seen. Other than her, Blair and Jessie.

"Oh shut up, you know she's just my sloppy seconds. You know I would do anything to have you back."

"Don't you even start, Draco." She said louder so that Chelsea could hear what his first name actually was.

"Start what? How can I start something if we never ended it?"

"It ended a long time ago when you got Blair pregnant."

"And if it was my choice I would have you to carry that baby." She was speechless for a second but then came to her senses.

"I'm carrying my own right now so don't you even talk about me carrying your kids." He put her hands on her face and looked into her eyes like he was going to kiss her, but never did.

"Can you promise me that you know that you're the one I picked?" She touched his hands, coming closer to the edge of falling back in love with Draco Malfoy, but didn't take another step towards it. She removed his hands from her face and looked at Chelsea.

"I cried for you Draco, and I probably would have even killed myself a few of those times, so why did it take you this long to get to me and tell me how you wanted things to be."

"Because you were with him and I didn't want to ruin it for you, you finally looked happy. But I couldn't wait any longer." He whispered to her.

"Draco, promise you won't ever come and find me again until I'm ready for this." He leaned in closer and his lips touched her ear, giving her goose bumps and making her breathing harsher.

"I promise," She covered her mouth almost ready to break down. He kissed her neck line tenderly and then let her go.

She broke away from him and walked into the café. She grabbed Benjamin's hand and her stuff. "We have to go," she said, as tears iced over her eyes.

"What's the rush, babe?"

"Nothing, can we just go. I feel sick."

_§¤§_

Hermione sat in her family sized house as the sun poured in. She wondered if Draco was thinking about her, but the rumor was that men didn't think about women as much as women thought about them. But Draco seemed different, he seemed like he wanted to embrace her more than ever. And she needed it. She was always working and so was Benjamin. But in a few years of working, they wouldn't have to; Hermione would be the richest witch in the world but with a daughter.

She sat the table by herself feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin; Benjamin was at work…it wasn't even really work though. He was snowboarding and he was going professional. She looked at the floor hearing the jingle of Crookshanks' collar. She moved her arms and sat up straight; Crookshanks jumped up and sat on her lap. Lately, she had thought that Crookshanks was able to read minds because whenever she was feeling down he came to her.

She blinked a few times, hearing the door open. Crookshanks jumped up and pranced to the door. She got up wondering who it was; Benjamin wasn't due home for a few hours. She stood in the arch way and tears filled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He shut the door and pressed his body up against hers.

"You know I can't keep a promise for anything."

"Draco, you need to leave." She told him.

"I can't, I can't leave you alone Hermione. I'm so in love with you." He placed a hand on her face like he had a few days before.

"Draco, please leave." And with ignoring her he kissed her lips so softly, so gently and then his lips lingered off to her chin and then down her neck. He could feel her tears run down in between her cheek and his forehead. He lifted his head, rubbing against her cheek to make the tears go away and continued to kiss her lips. His free hand was on wrapped around her waist, but Hermione grabbed it and placed it on her other cheek. Draco pulled away and blinked. He knew that she falling back in love but it felt so wrong to him for some reason.

She brushed his hair away from his sweaty head and then stared at him. "I need to see Blair," Hermione nodded, not wanting the bittersweet moment to end, but knowing it had to.

_§¤§_

Hermione stepped into Blair's home, with Draco's hand in hers. She stopped as she saw Blair and Kayla playing with toys on the living room floor. Blair looked up and her smile that was filled with love for her daughter vanished. Hermione looked over as Jessie came out from the hall with a CD. She stopped with an open mouth.

"Is that Kayla?" Tears entered Blair's eyes as he asked this. She scooped Kayla up off the ground and walked over to them.

"You don't look any different from the last time I saw you and she reminds me every day that your still here." Blair said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Jessie asked coldly. "Why did you bring him here, Hermione?"

"Jessie, please calm down."

"How can I calm down when you've probably been fooling around with him while Benjamin's at work? Benjamin loves you Hermione, how can you just give him up for…this piece of crap?"

"I didn't give him up, Jessie and I haven't been fooling around with him. You weren't the only one who got hurt…but we all have to get over it sometime." Hermione said.

Hermione looked at Kayla as she reached out for Draco. She seemed to know who Draco was already. Hermione let Draco go and he took Kayla in his arms. Water stung his eyes.

"Her middle name is Jade, right?" He asked in a guilt filled voice. Blair nodded. "I'm in love with her," He looked at Blair and grinned. She looked around, feeling flustered all the sudden.

"Come in, as you can see it's not as Fen Shui as my quarters at Hogwarts was." It looked like the perfect place for a family and Draco didn't mind. He had never felt such warmth in a house before. Hermione smiled as he sat down with Kayla and Blair. All of them talked over everything that day (Harry was in Asia for a week) and Jessie even piped up a few times.

"Don't you wish we could all just go back in time and erase all the stupid stuff we did?" Blair asked.

"Actually, I don't regret any of it." Jessie said quietly. "Because if we hadn't done it a lot of things would have been left undiscovered. Too many things."

"Me too," Draco said. His hand reached over under the table and grabbed Hermione's hand, giving it a squeeze. Hermione pulled it away, feeling like a kid again. These were the things that Draco often did in 6th year to taunt her. They sat next to each other in Herbology and he was always touched her and then laugh at her when she was almost close to tears. But this time Hermione looked over at him and giggled. Jessie watched them, feeling childish again and smiled.

"Shouldn't you call Benjamin?" Blair asked.

"I left a note," Hermione said and once again looked at Draco, smiling.


	25. The Rules

Chapter Twenty Five

_Dear Benjamin,_

_I don't think I can take this much longer and it will be the hardest thing I have ever had to do. This has left me with guilt and sorrow. I am going to have to call off the wedding because the truth is I love you to death but not the kind of love that we should be experiencing; there is no romance, no fighting, and no laughter…not the kind I remember. I have been in love with Draco Malfoy the whole time we have been together. I have not cheated on you but I cannot accept the fact that I have been lying to this whole time. There is a million reasons I cry but I don't tell you, I miss the way I was when I was 17 and I was carefree and in love and now I'm not. Please forgive me for everything, for all the hurt I caused you to have. I will take your last name because it's the least I can do, but I can't be a lying bride. But if you do not accept my apology, I understand. On the back of this paper is something more, it's something you have to understand._

_Love always,_

_Hermione Granger-Bisson

* * *

_

**The Rules of the Daffodil Love**

Try as little as possible not to hurt your crush.

Try to fix your crush's problems without making it obvious because it shows them that you understand.

Keep your thoughts to yourself (it helps you figure out how you feel about the person)

Kiss your crush goodnight even if they hate you and you hate them.

Eat fattening foods with them and try to avoid the drugs.

Don't be afraid to call yourself lovers after kissing a lot.

Play your favorite sport with your lover.

Talk about as many things with your lover as possible…even if its strange and you hate your lover.

Look at tea leaves together.

Never say "I love you" if you don't mean it.

Do a favor for them, like making their dream workplace.

Go to your lover's (if they have them) Quidditch matches and if they get hurt; help them even if they don't want it.

Do not tell everyone that you did stuff with a hot teacher just to clear a rumor that you don't want (Example: Your lover and you hate each other but did stuff soberly together)

Comment on your lover's "skills."

Once again stay away with the drugs, and having two lovers without telling them about each other is a bad idea.

Don't ignore the lover that you left behind. And fall in love fast because it makes you better at Quidditch.

Never ever trust your dad if you think he is coming up with an evil scheme because he probably is.

Trust your friends though because they will save you from your lover's dad.

Don't base a decision between wealth and a lover because you may lose the one you love and never find them again.

Make love to each other often…it makes you feel better about the other.

Never get high and then make out with your cousin because drugs are wrong and well…making out with your cousin is G-R-O-S-S!

Tell the one you love that you're sorry as soon as you and explain how it was the wrong thing to do and what made you do it at the time. There's a good chance they will forgive you.

Say sorry to the other people you hurt too because it will show the one you love that you aren't arrogant.

If you get stuck in a "love square," choose the person you love the most and do not take your anger for someone else on a corner of the square because you couldn't have them.

If you and the one you love get in a fight and have a long gap in your relationship, forgive, forget and fallback in love (the 3 F's).

Don't beat up the one you love's new crush…it's not worth it.

Don't wait a WHOLE year to find the one you love if they left, get them back as soon as possible.

Do not ignore your daughter's mother/father.

Do not go into a marriage if you're in love with someone else.

Falling in love when your 17 withsomeone you hateis hard work…so be prepared.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you all likes the end of the story because I know I did. I might make an epilogue but I'm not sure. I really should get back to the Cruel Love sequel (Original Skin) because I haven't gotten many reviews on that one, plus the chapters on it have been written very sloppily so I should probably switch some of my concentration to that. Leave love,

XoXo,

_-Steph_


End file.
